Po and the Master
by Lion warrior
Summary: Voices in the night have either made Po insane or brilliant for now he must take on empires and kingdoms not with fighting but with words. Beaten, laughed at, imprisoned, and eventually at the point of death (Again), Po's journey causes him to cement the legacy of his life and his NEW Master in the hearts of all.
1. Chapter 1

Po and the Master

 **Don't own KFP**

 **A/N: This will probably be my last multi-chapter story because college is around the corner for me. I will still be able to write Oneshots, but it will take some time. Hope I've, at the very least, inspire others to write better and more brilliant stories of Kung Fu Panda than I could ever write. You all have been a great audience (And a great critic board). Thank you.**

* * *

"Then you put your left foot there and punch," Po said. Tigress did so, finishing the final attack. "Good, now let's see you go through the whole thing again." Tigress went to her starting position. She swung her arms around, doing circular motions as if trying to generate a wind current. Finally, she came to her signature "Tiger Strike" Pose. She did just as Po instructed and broke the wooden walls on the other side of the Training Hall. "Great! That's perfect!" Po exclaimed. Tigress returned to her standing pose and bowed to Po.

"Thank you, Master Po," She said with a smile.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Po asked. Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five thought about it for a moment. Mantis was the first to speak.

"Oh, it's official. You have done the completely impossible. You taught Tigress something," Mantis said. Everyone laughed, except Po who frowned.

"Thanks, Mantis," He muttered. Tigress rested her hand on Po's shoulder.

"I knew you could do it," Tigress smiled.

"Really, even after I caused you to nearly burn your fur?" Po asked.

"I said I knew you could do it. I didn't say I didn't have my doubts," Tigress answered. Po narrowed his eyes as Monkey patted him on the back.

"No offense, Po," Monkey said kindly. Po rolled his eyes but smiled as he gave Monkey a noogie. Being the full-time teacher at the Jade Palace was hard at first, but Po finally managed to get the hang of it. Teaching the others wasn't nearly as challenging as teaching Tigress. It was hard for her to adapt to Po's way of teaching.

"Alright," Po yawned. "That's it for me. I'm tired."

"Really? If anything Tigress should be tired after you told her to eat 30 bean buns and then do push-ups," Shifu commented.

"Hey, it's hard to teach. You know that," Po said. Shifu nodded in agreement.

"It is getting late. That should be enough training for everyone," Shifu said.

"Alright, a little late night snack and off to bed," Po cheerfully said. Tigress rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"There are days I wonder if you can go without eating," Tigress smirked.

"I can, just not today," Po replied. Tigress shook her head. After Po ate, he went to bed. That was the last thing Po remembered. The next thing he remembered was someone calling him in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes. His room was just as dark and solitary as he remembered. "Eh, must be hearing things," Po mumbled as he went back to sleep.

"Po," Said the voice. It sounded like a whisper. Po sat up again. He looked around.

"Monkey, is that you? Because if it is, it's not funny," Po said, getting up and going to Monkey's room, where the simian was fast asleep.

"Po," called the voice. The monkey was still asleep.

"Okay, so who's calling me?" Po questioned.

"Po," Called the voice again. Po followed the voice outside underneath the shining stars. "Po?"

"Who's calling me?" Po thought to himself.

"Po?"

"I'm... I'm here," Po said out loud. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am the Master," the voice said. This was all new to Po. All of this information was coming in too fast for a sleepy head.

"Okay," Po replied slowly. "The master of who?"

"I am the Master of Oogway, Master of all, Master of the universe," the voice said. Po was left in awe. Oogway had a master and it was the master of the universe? Po suddenly felt the need to bow. So he did.

"Wow, the master of Oogway is talking to me! SWEET!" Po thought to himself. He said out loud, "Why did you call me, Master?"

"I have prepared you for this moment, to serve all of China, of all the world, and to serve me. There are many who do not know me and many missions lie in front of you. You must teach them so they may know me. So they may stop living in suffering and evil," said the Master.

"All of China? Wait, wait, all of the world? How am I suppose to do that? I mean, I know I can do some awesome stuff, but I'm just one guy. Why not choose the Furious Five or maybe Shifu? He's a really great teacher," Po said.

"I have chosen you. For it was I who guided Oogway to choose you. From the cradle, I directed you to do this task. All you must do is decide to take it," The Master said. Po thought about it.

"What if I don't do it?" Po asked.

"Then I shall choose someone else," The Master replied.

"What if I fail?"

"I shall guide and protect you so that you will not fail," Said the Master. "You must go to the providence of Shin-Go. Tell the ruler of that region to set free the people he has enslaved, for the cry of their iniquity has come to my ear." After that, Po didn't hear any more from the Master. Po thought about it. He honestly didn't know what to do. A mysterious voice in the middle of the night was telling him to go on a quest that seemed simple. Just tell them that the Master of Oogway said set the people free. He had to tell the others about it.

Once morning came, Po rushed into the kitchen to tell everyone. Needless to say, they had a hard time really...digesting it. "Wait, so let's get this straight," Crane said. "A voice in the middle of the night claiming to be the master who taught Oogway Kung Fu told you to serve him by telling other people around the world about him and most presently telling the ruler of Shin-Go to set free the slaves there that have been cruelly treated?" Po nodded. "Are you sure that Monkey wasn't playing with you?"

"I'm serious, and Monkey already said he was asleep. What should I do?"

"Stop eating late," Monkey commented, making everyone laugh. Po frowned.

"Po, we're not trying to make fun of you, but you do understand the... unlikelihood of it. Especially when Master Oogway never spoke of a master," Viper said kindly.

"Guys, this isn't some weird dream I had. Why would I dream about this?" Po asked. Shifu considered it.

"Well, why don't we go through our day and see what this 'Master' will have to say," Shifu said humorously. Po sighed. He wouldn't believe himself either.

"Okay, let me get my walking staff and I'll start teaching," Po said defeated. He went to his room where he stored his jade green staff that Master Oogway gave him. He looked at it. "What am I going to do?" Po asked himself.

"Po?" called a voice. Po recognized that voice. He looked around to see if anyone was there. "Po?"

"I'm here," Po replied.

"What are you doing?" the Master asked.

"I'm... going to teach," Po simply said. But he felt like he was being dishonest if he didn't tell the Master what was really troubling him. So, he decided to be open with the Master. "And I am confused."

"About what?"

"About who you really are, whether or not I should trust you, or whether I'm just imagining things," Po replied.

"Po, what is that in your hand?"

"This is the staff that Master Oogway gave me. I use it to lean on when I'm tired," Po explained.

"Just like that staff gives you strength when you are weary, I shall give you strength when you are tired. Do as I say, and I will give you the power to triumph over obstacles." With that, Po knew what to do.

By now, the others were wondering what was taking Po so long. Finally, Po came to them with his staff in hand. "Ah, Master Po, has this 'Master' spoken to you? Is that why you've been late?" Shifu said chuckling a little.

"Yes, he did," Po said seriously. "I'm going to Shin-Go to tell the ruler to free the slaves." The others could tell he was serious.

"Wait, how are you going to convince him to just set free the slaves, especially since having slaves is a way of life?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, but the Master will show me," Po replied.

"Po, be reasonable, a voice that tells you to do something like this is... not really a good thing," Monkey said.

"Did you think Master Oogway choosing me was a good thing at first?" Po asked. That silenced most of them. Po looked to Tigress. "What about you? What do you have to say about this, Tigress?" She was usually the one he looked to for advice. She was quiet for a while then said.

"If this is what you believe in, we have no right to stop you. We will not hinder the work before you," Tigress said. Po smiled greatly. "Shall we go with you then?"

"Not yet. I think the Master will let you come to Shin-Go later," Po said. "I'll see you all later." With that, he went down the mountain and away to Shin-Go.

"What made you agree with him, Tigress?" Viper asked.

"The look in his eye. I've only ever seen that determined look on one other person," Tigress replied.

"Who?"

"The person I see every time I look in a mirror," Tigress said ominously as she went back to training.

* * *

A two-day journey seemed to fly by so quickly, and the people here seemed to love Po. "It is a great honor for you to be here amongst us, Dragon Warrior," said the ruler of Shin-Go. Po ate like a king there. The high-status people of the town were all there. He would have forgotten the reason he was there had it not been for a servant girl who accidentally spilled water over Po. "Insolent child! Look what you have done!" shouted the ruler.

"It's okay," Po calmed, "It was just a mistake." But before Po could finish, the ruler smacked the servant girl across the face. Po felt the urge to fight the guy, but something held him back. As the servant girl went into the kitchen crying, the ruler returned to Po with a smile.

"Now what were you saying?" He asked. The panda suddenly remembered the message he had for them. He stood up and spoke in a loud voice so everyone could here.

"This is what the Master, Master of Oogway and Master of the universe, has said, 'People of Shin-Go, those who live in the high houses and grand palaces. You have done an evil that is a tragedy even in your own culture. You have mistreated the slaves and treated them worse than the criminals in your dungeons. Is it not true that a master shall care for the servant and the servant serve the master? Yet you have abused the servants and slaves you've acquired, doing things to them that you wouldn't even do to your criminals. Set free your slaves and let them live peacefully among you. Care for them as you would care for your neighbor. For if this deed goes on, I will surely destroy you, the ruler of Shin-Go. So says the Master of the Universe.'"

Po looked around at the shocked faces of the people. "I think that worked," Po said to himself.

"GUARDS! ARREST THIS REBEL ROUSER!" Ordered the ruler. Before Po could even react, he was taken in big handcuffs and shoved into the damp and dark prison. The gorilla guards laughed.

"Where's your master, now?" he jeered. As he walked away, Po was beginning to ask the same question, and he decided to ask the Master himself.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Hopping Fruit and Dying Vegetables

Hopping Fruit and Dying Vegetables

 **If it feels like this is rushed, it is because there's a lot happening at one time**

* * *

"Master?" Po called.

"Yes, Po," replied the Master.

"What am I doing here? I did what you told me to do. Now I'm in prison. Not that I mind, I can break out of this place no problem."

"You shall not break out of this prison."

"Why not?" Po asked.

"In this way, people shall know that I am the Master, who sets all things in motion." Po was still confused.

"But I thought this was going to be easy," Po said.

"Po, if you can't boil water, how do you expect to cook noodle soup? This is to train you up for the future. Remember what I told you," the Master said. Po looked at his staff. "I shall be your strength, just as I was your strength when you didn't know me. Now that you know me, you can use all of my strength, for I do not tire." Po nodded.

"Can I talk to you in the meantime?" Po asked, feeling a little lonely in the prison.

"Of course," The Master replied warmly. Though the prison guards thought he was crazy, Po spent his imprisoned time talking to the Master.

About two days later, Master Shifu and the others received word of Po's capture. Shifu sighed. "We must help him at once." So they traveled to Shin-Go's ruler and negotiated with him.

"Very well, and you say he has... become mentally unstable?" Asked the ruler.

"Yes," Master Shifu replied. He wasn't sure if Po was actually hearing things or was just going crazy. Maybe the hardcore training messed up his brain.

"Very well, let the panda free from the jail," the ruler said, "But before he leaves, he must apologize for his actions." The group grimaced. There was no guarantee that Po was going to apologize. As Po was brought to the royal court by two gorilla guards, his friends crowded around him and hugged him.

"What have you been up to, buddy," Monkey said. Po smiled.

"I've been well," Po replied. "And the food here is surprisingly great." The big gorilla next to him smiled pridefully.

"Well, there's a way for you to get out of this, but you have to apologize to the ruler," Shifu said. Po's smile disappeared. "Po, please don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry, Master Shifu. What I say aren't my words," Po replied. He turned to the ruler. "You called me, your majesty?"

"I want you to apologize for your actions."

"What can I apologize for? Did I not do my service as a messenger? You imprisoned the messenger but the message is still the same. The Master does not change. He still offers you mercy, but only if you take it. The Master has said, 'Free the slaves or I will surely destroy you.'"

"Who is this Master?" The Ruler of Shin-Go asked curiously.

"He is the Master of Oogway, master of all, master of the universe," Po announced.

"I know no such master, nor will I let the slaves go." Po was silent for a while. He leaned on his jade staff and looked outside the big window.

"Do you see that fruit and vegetable patch in your royal garden?" Po asked. The ruler nodded. "This is what the master has said, 'since you say you do not know me, I shall show you my power. Tomorrow morning, those fruits and vegetables that you eat and feast upon shall come to life and-" Po didn't get to finish because everyone was laughing.

"Talking vegetables," laughed the ruler. "Master Shifu, take him and go. He is free. You're right, he has gone crazy." Po looked at Shifu with a disappointed look. The others could only look away from his face. The group left the royal courtroom.

"Come on, Po. Let's go home," Crane said.

"No, I must stay," Po replied determinedly. They were walking past the slaves quarters when a little girl lamb came to them. She bowed lowly as she presented herself.

"Excuse me, masters, you don't have a place to stay and it's close to nighttime. Please, come into my home and stay for the night," she said. Po smiled.

"You were the servant girl that was slapped by the ruler. I'll stay in your house," Po said, then he turned to the others. "There is an inn not too far from here. Stay there and come back in the morning."

"Are you-"

"I will be fine," Po assured. Po felt something on his shoulder when he headed in the direction of the house.

"I want to stay with you," Tigress said. Po nodded and the two went to the small child's house.

"Where are your parents?" Po asked. The child looked sad.

"They were taken by the ruler. Last I heard they were in the prison," She said. Po offered a smile.

"Don't worry, the Master will protect you," Po said, hugging the little lamb. As she went off to sleep, Po looked at Tigress. "Tigress, do you think I've finally lost it like the others think?" He was asking her for her honest opinion. He still had a little place in his brain saying he was going bonkers.

"That's not what's on my mind," Tigress replied, avoiding the question.

"What is?"

"When- I mean, if what you says doesn't come true, then what will free the slaves? I saw one of them use a slave as a literal footstool. I nearly let my angry take control," Tigress confessed, balling her hand into a fist. Po smiled.

"You always think about the end in mind. Don't worry, the Master's plan will be done." The next morning, the ruler of Shin-Go woke up breathing in the fresh air of the morning dew smell. He got up only to hear something hit the floor. Probably just a bag of gold or something. He did sleep with his money.

"Hey! Watch it!" Said the thing that hit the floor. The ruler looked down to see a radish with two eyes and a mouth speaking to him. The ruler jumped out of his bed and scattered to the corner where the radish hopped along and followed him.

"A talking radish! This can't be!" said the ruler frightened. The radish smirked as he hopped in front of the ruler's nose.

"Have I got a story for you," it replied.

Screams and shouts of terror could be heard all over the region as people woke up to talking fruits and vegetables at their door. A broccoli was chasing an old lady. An apple was on top of a woman's hat. A baby danced along with a line of asparagus just as his mother snatched him away. Tigress and Po heard a knock on their door. It was Master Shifu and the others. Master Shifu probably had the most scared face out of all of them. "What's the matter?" Tigress asked.

"The ruler wants to speak with Po and so do about a hundred tomatoes," Crane said. Po couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM US!" shouted the ruler. Po picked up a peach.

"I don't know, they seem harmless to me," Po laughed. There were fruits and vegetables everywhere, hopping around the floor. Everyone had to be careful not to step on any of them. "Now you see the power that the Master has? He can even make fruits talk," Po said.

"I won't let the fruit- I mean the slaves go because of hopping talking plants," he said, kicking a tomato off of his foot. Tigress caught it in her hand.

"Thank you," said the small tomato as Tigress gently placed it on the floor. Po was incredulous.

"But the master said-"

"I don't know this master, nor will I let the people free," remarked the ruler. Po sighed. "Just make these terrors go away!" Po bent down to the vegetables and fruits.

"Go back to the vegetable patch and farms," Po said. Almost like zombies, the fruits went out of the palace. Then he spoke to the ruler of Shin-Go. "Because you say you do not know the master, tomorrow morning, every single fruit and vegetable will be gone and so will every blade of grass and every tree. The region will look like a desert. After seeing this you will surely know who the Master is and stop being so stubborn," Po muttered, walking out of the room. Po and Tigress returned to the little girl's house while the others went back to the inn. Po could see some of the residents trying to guard their gardens and trees. They finally came into the house.

"Po, why is the master deciding to only wipe out the plants and grass?" Tigress asked.

"The people in Shin-Go are very attached to their gardens and meadows. They are seen as the jewel of the region," the little girl answered. "I will get your food prepared." Po heard his stomach growl. Tigress smirked as Po rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. Tigress and Po sat down while the girl got the food.

"Po, why is all of this happening?" Tigress asked. Po looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this Master only now showing himself? Why does he want the slaves free? I agree they need to be set free because of the atrocities that were done to them but why now? Why not with Master Shifu or Oogway, his apprentice? Why do you have to do it?"

"I don't," Po replied as the little lamb girl gave them the food. "I chose to do this and I'm sticking with it. But I asked the Master the same questions when I was in prison. He said that Oogway was to just care for the people. He told Oogway not to tell people about the Master. He said that would be the job of the Dragon Warrior. I didn't know that it was the Master giving me all the strength and power I had. There is still so much about the Master I don't know."

"What is it like speaking to him," Tigress asked. Po smiled thinking about it.

"It's like... a whisper that steadily grows when you get to know him. It's almost like talking to Oogway again but... better," Po sighed just thinking about. "It's hard to explain." Tigress nodded.

"We better get some rest. I imagine the Master will surprise the people of Shin-Go," Tigress said.

The next day, guards pounded on the house where Tigress and Po slept. Po was sure to have the girl behind him as Tigress opened the door. The two guards seemed more depressed than angry.

"You're needed at the palace," said the guard. With that, they went to the palace. The palace sat on a hill so it had a wonderful view, but now that didn't matter. When Po, Tigress, and the others who were called as well came up the mountain, they could see the black and brown dirt that was everywhere. Not a shade of green was seen. The royal courtroom, which had a line of cheery blossom trees, now only had withered plants. Po could see the servants trying to give the plants life by watering them.

"You've done this!" the ruler exclaimed.

"You were the one who said you didn't know the Master. You've done this to yourself. Now you see he can even control the life of all living things," Po said. Now the ruler was angry.

"Do you think I change my mind?! I will not let the slaves go!" Shouted the ruler. Now Po was worried.

"Do not act hastily, your majesty. Your palace and region can all be redone and fixed but not if you continue to refuse to listen to the Master. All he asks is that you set the slaves free and treat them fairly. You've seen what he can do," Po said calmly.

"I will not release the slaves," the ruler stubbornly said. Po sighed.

"Tomorrow, about this time, it will rain," Po said. Everyone in the hall mumbled and whispered. How was rain going to stop them? "And when it hits the ground, it shall freeze and all the people of Shin-Go will be cold. Only in the slaves' quarters will it be warm. Your subjects will sleep amongst the slaves as if they were family trying to get warmth. This is what the Master has said," Po replied.

"Get out!" the Ruler shouted. "Everyone of you! Out!" With that, Po and the others left.

 **Continued...**


	3. Death of Shin-Go and the Ill

Death of Shin-Go and the Ill

 **Raise your hand if you started singing the VeggieTales theme song when the radish spoke.**

* * *

"Look, Mr. Dragon Warrior, the ice is on the ground," said the little lamb girl. Po was not at all surprised seeing the frozen land all over the residents of Shin-Go. Nor was he surprised to see some of the residents of Shin-Go staying in with the slaves. What he didn't expect was a nice looking couple coming to their house.

"Excuse me, Dragon Warrior," The male pig said, "May we please stay with you?"

"I'm not the one who lives here," Po said, stepping aside to present the small lamb girl. The female pig was shocked.

"You're the owner of this house? How?"

"Her parents were taken away from her by the ruler of this place," Tigress explained. The little lamb, trained to always look down when citizens were around, stared at the ground. The female pig wrapped her arms around her, greatly surprising the little lamb.

"You poor thing," She sympathized. Po smiled.

"You two have always been kind to the slaves you were around. That's why you were sent here," Po said.

"How did you know?" the male pig asked.

"I have a way of knowing," Po replied. "Stay with the girl. When the slaves are freed, take her as your daughter." The male pig agreed as Po and Tigress left.

"The Master wanted the girl to have a family?" Tigress asked.

"The Master doesn't favor one people. He made all people so he loves all people. Just like you like kicking all parts of me when we're sparring so you love all of me," Po smirked. Tigress pushed him away, playfully. "WAHH!" Po slipped on the frozen ice. The town looked like a frozen tundra and it was devoid of all life. The region of Shin-Go is near the sea, so getting snow here is unheard of. "Ow," Po muttered as Tigress helped him up. "Thanks, Tigress," Po replied. As they walked up the steps, Po decided to talk to Tigress. "This is some crazy stuff going on, isn't it?"

"It is certainly... unusual," Tigress answered.

"Tigress, why did you come with me? Why didn't you stay with the others? And why did you believe me?" Po asked. Tigress thought about the questions.

"Because I believe in you," Tigress simply said.

"Okay, which question does that answer?" Po asked.

"All of them," Tigress replied. Po smiled.

"Thank you for believing in me," Po said.

"Anytime," Tigress replied, resting her hand on his shoulder. They approached the palace and the doors swung open. The ruler was practically all alone. He was stubbornly shivering on his throne. Po had brought a blanket to give to him, but the ruler refused it.

"This can all end if you just let the slaves free," Po replied. The ruler just sat there thinking. How could a simple panda cause the destruction of his region? Po sighed. "When will you see that the Master is in control of all of this? You can't compete with the true ruler of all. All he asks is that you set the slaves free."

"NO!" the ruler shouted in arrogant rage.

"Please, don't do something you will regret. Think about your subjects. Their safety is at stake," Po pleaded with him.

"The slaves are mine, their lives are mine, everything they own is mine. I will not recant my decision. I do NOT change my mind. Now, if you don't want to see all the slaves killed in front of you, leave this place and never come back. The next time I see your face, I'll have it cut off from you and sewn on to one of my own slaves," the ruler grimly replied. Po's face was horrified. Both Tigress and the ruler thought he was scared, but Po replied with a more grim warning.

"So be it. You shall never see my face again. This is what the Master has said, 'Since you have refused to free the people and have let your pride settle your issue, I will destroy your palace. The palace shall burn with fire and you will be slain by the hands you oppressed. If after fifty days you have not freed the slaves, I will cause all of these things to happen to you, and both the residents and the slaves shall trample on the ashes of your remains. The Master has spoken.' Don't fool around with the Master, your majesty. Please! Think about what you are doing" Po begged.

"GET OUT!" The ruler shouted. Po sighed and walked away, uttering one final warning.

"You've brought this upon yourself," Po ominously said. When the doors of the palace closed, Po trembled.

"Po, what's wrong?"

"The Master showed me the horror that would happen to him. We really did try hard to change his mind," Po sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. Tigress was a little confused.

"Po, if the Master wanted to change his mind, why didn't he just force him," Tigress asked.

"The Master is against _making_ people do his will. When he came to me, I had a choice. It wouldn't be enjoyable if I had to do it. The Master is very merciful," Po replied.

"If he is merciful, why is he going to destroy the ruler?" Tigress asked. Po stopped and looked at her

"Tigress, I don't necessarily have all the answers. I'm as new to this as you are, but I know that the Master doesn't intend to hurt people. Because the ruler has refused to free the slaves, he is refusing the Master's protection. It was because of the Master that the slaves didn't rise up in the first place. The Master doesn't bring destruction. He just removes his protection and destruction comes. Like all I would have to do to make a room dark is remove the light and darkness comes," Po explained. Po frowned a bit. "But the Master does not like seeing any people suffer. Even though the ruler oppressed them, the Master is sorry that he has to remove his protection. The Master will not be where he's not wanted."

"Why? He's getting what he deserves," Tigress said.

"All of us should be getting what we deserve. I should be dead for thinking I was the Dragon Warrior. And you should be killed by Tai-Lung for thinking you could take him alone. Our own hearts can't just be beating out of chance. We live by mercy and grace," Po said. "I'll explain it later. Right now, I want you to go to Master Shifu and the others. Tell them to get the Master's Council of Kung Fu to come. When the ruler dies, there will be chaos without someone giving the orders." Tigress nodded and ran off to tell Shifu. Po sighed as he looked up. "I really did try to convince him, Master."

"I know, Po. We both tried," Said the Master. During the fifty days, the Master told Po to write letters to the ruler to try and change his mind. All that did was make the ruler angrier. As a result, he started taxing and oppressing the slaves as well as the subjects to pay for his personal army. Though he was stubborn, he was paranoid. He decided to protect himself with thousands of guards. One day, on the 40th day, the subjects refused to pay. As a result, even with some brutality, the guards were underpaid. And they couldn't get their money straight from the subjects because Po was protecting them. So the guards eventually quit. So the only person in the whole palace was the ruler.

* * *

The message came ringing through the night. Po was awaked by the little girl and the couple to watch the palace on top of the mountain burning. "He's getting what he deserves," said the female pig. Po sighed.

"Don't hate him. Though his pride led to his downfall, the Master is still sad that it had to come to this," Po said, depressingly. Just then, Tigress came back to the house.

"The Council is here to take rule," she explained.

"What about Shifu and the others?" Po asked.

"They've gone home," Tigress said. Po came out of the house to meet a rushing horde of people coming towards him. They were shouting and cheering.

"The Master is the ruler of all and the Dragon Warrior is the speaker of his will," they shouted. But Po stopped them.

"I don't deserve the credit. Anyone can be a servant of the Master. I am nothing special. Give the Master the credit," Po said humbly. So the town cheered as Tigress and Po went out of the providence of Shin-Go. Po yawned. "Finally, time to go home."

"Did you not like being there?" Tigress asked.

"No, I just didn't like sleeping on the hard floor," Po replied. "And thank you, Tigress, for coming with me," Tigress smiled.

"You're welcome Po," Tigress replied.

* * *

Po and Tigress returned to the Jade Palace safely. After conversing with Master Shifu, Po went to Mr. Ping's shop for some food. "Hey dad," Po greeted.

"Po! It's great to see you. We heard what happened in Shin-Go. You really had the people on the edge there," Mr. Ping said.

"It wasn't me, Dad. It was the Master," Po replied.

"Well, all I know is that you must be hungry. Here, have something to eat," Mr. Ping said placing a big plate of food in front of him. Po sat down and ate the food.

"Po?" Tigress said, "What is the Master like?" Po's head snapped up. He almost forgot that Tigress was with him. Po cleared his throat and started speaking.

"I'm... not entirely sure. I'm still learning new things about the Master myself," Po replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I got the full report about what happen to the ruler of Shin-Go. The description was very... brutal. I didn't know that it was so horrible to not be under the Master's protection," Tigress answered. Po breathed in deeply as he thought about his reply.

"I think the Master is kind of like you and me," Po said. Tigress's eyebrow perked up. "I am usually the most merciful one. I can forgive a lot of people. You are more law-abiding and protective. The Master's like that. Merciful yet doesn't change or go back on his laws. In a way, the Master is... perfect." Tigress nodded in thought as Po continued eating. "Well, I'm hungry!" Po exclaimed, digging into his food. Tigress shook her head as the panda tore through his food.

About a day passed when Po sat down in his room after training the Furious Five. "Po?"

"I'm here," Po answered.

"I want you to go to a house I'll show you. There I will tell you what to do," the Master said. Po grabbed his jade staff and started out the door when Tigress stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going on another mission the Master gave me."

"May I go with you?" Tigress asked. Po shrugged with a smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not." So the two traveled down the mountain and walked to the house. The house belonged to a friend of Mr. Ping's named Bull. Ironically, he was a duck. Anyways, upon entering, Po and Tigress saw Mr. Ping.

"Oh Po, thank goodness you're here," Mr. Ping said frantically. "Quickly, I need you to get-"

"Don't worry, dad. The Master told me what's wrong," Po interrupted. The sick duck looked at Po with soul-gripping eyes.

"Master Po," He wheezed, "Can you make me well?"

"I can't," Po sadly said, "But I know one who can." He placed his hand on the duck's head. "Master, I know you can do the impossible, please heal this man from his sickness." That same minute, Bull was made whole.

"What was he sick with?" Tigress asked. She saw vegetables talk a couple of months ago so seeing a perfectly healed man wasn't big news to her now. A shocked Mr. Ping gasped and gawked at the sight as Bull gently got out of his bed.

"He... he was sick with Bur-flu," Mr. Ping stuttered. Bur-flu is a disease that is known to affect birds, especially ducks. It makes them feel very heavy and drain, and if it is not taken care of, the person often dies out of weakness. "I can't believe it. Only the doctor has the medicine for the flu. How did you do that, Po?"

"It wasn't me, Dad. It was the Master," Po replied. "Tigress, have Zeng come by here and tell me how he's doing. I want to make sure he has his strength." Tigress seemed disappointed.

"You don't trust the Master wholly healed him?" Tigress asked. Po was about to reply, but he stopped. She was right. Why did he think the Master wouldn't completely heal him? Po smiled at Tigress.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so doubtful," Po said. Bull gripped Po's hand and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just the servant of the Master," Po said. With that, Po and Tigress left and started back to the palace. "Go without me, I have a feeling that I need to talk with the Master," Po said. It wasn't really a feeling. Po just had some questions. Tigress nodded and went away while Po went to the woods to be alone. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Why did you allow Bull to get sick with the flu? Why do you allow bad things to happen to good people?" Po asked. The Master was silent for a while. "I don't mean to doubt you but-"

"Po, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Po replied. Then the Master answered.

"I respond to evil differently. For some I allow evil to happen to make an even greater good. What evil forces intend for evil, I will make for good. For others, I myself discipline them."

"Why?" Po asked.

"Without discipline, a person can not become great. Just as you couldn't become the Dragon Warrior without Shifu teaching you. If you didn't go through the tragedy and hardship of learning your origin and your talents, you would never grow. Most people only grow the hard way, learning through experience," the Master answered. "Then some are purposed for spreading the knowledge of me."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"The man I healed is going around the village and the valley spreading the word of his healing even as we speak. Sometimes it's not because the evil of others or themselves that people are afflicted. It's to spread the knowledge of me. And even when there is something that I've chosen not to take from a person, like the ability to walk for a lame man, it's because they have the spirit and personality to work around their obstacles." Po nodded, finally understanding. "Po?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Tigress shall be your assistant on these tasks. She will be your helper. Only on journeys that I leave for you will she not go on." Po's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 **Continued...**


	4. The Price of Disobedience

The Price of Disobedience

* * *

"I can't believe this," Po sighed. He sat on his bed, lightly banging the jade staff on top of his head as he leaned on it. "Why her?" Po shook his head. Po was afraid of the potential awkwardness of having his friend around him **_all_** the time. Just then, Tigress came to his room. "Tigress!" Po said, snapping up to attention.

"How was your talk with the Master?" She asked.

"Uh, you know it was...good," Po replied nervously. Tigress's eyebrow rose.

"'good'? Usually, when you've talked with the Master it's been an experience that you couldn't keep silent about. Is something wrong?" Tigress asked, concerned. Po couldn't help but tell her. Everytime Tigress's voice held a shred of concern in it, it caused him to tell the truth.

"The Master wants you to be my... helper on these missions," Po replied. Tigress's face was emotionless for a while.

"Great." Po shook his head. Did he hear her right?"

"Great?" Po echoed.

"I want to know more about this 'Master.' Now I have the perfect opportunity going around with you," Tigress explained.

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you not want me to go with you?"

"No, no, no! That's not it!" Po exclaimed.

"Then there should be no problem," Tigress simply stated. Po found himself caught. He simply sighed. "The others are going back to Shin-Go to help with the reconstruction of order. What are you going to do?"

"I will stay here and wait until the Master has something for me to do," Po replied.

"Then I will stay here with you," Tigress said. Po nervously grinned.

While Po stayed in the Valley of Peace he helped and healed many people. Through him, the knowledge of the Master was made known. One day, while Master Shifu and the others were coming back from Shin-Go, the Master instructed Po to heal a group of people on the outskirts of the village. "Go and do exactly as I tell you. When you get there, you will talk to the bamboo there and it shall snap in half and spring out water that will heal the people." So Po and Tigress went to the group of people. When they got there, the people clapped and cheered and were relieved.

"Wow, they really do love me," Po said waving back. Tigress seemed cautious.

"Remember what we're here to do, Po," Tigress reminded him, but Po's pride was already swept up by the applauding crowd. In the outskirts, there stood a tall patch of bamboo. Instead of speaking to the tree, Po cut the tree in half with his hand to rile up the crowd. The bamboo sprouted out water which the people gave to their sick and they were healed. Tigress seemed concerned. "Is that what the Master told you to do?" She asked. Po waved it off like it was nothing. After they were done there, Po and Tigress went back up the Jade Palace and rested for the night. The next morning, Po was deathly sick. He couldn't even stand with the help of his staff. Tigress called the doctors but they couldn't do anything. Then Po called the Master.

"Master," He called weakly. At first, the Master didn't answer. "MASTER!" Po cried out louder.

"Yes, Po?"

"Why am I so sick?" Po wheezed.

"Because you have disobeyed me. I told you to talk to the bamboo, not cut it. I wanted it to be a sign that the people can talk to me and I shall answer them. But you disobeyed me by cutting it," the Master replied.

"But," Po coughed loudly, "Why did you make me get so sick?"

"Po, you are my servant to these people. If people saw they could do anything because you did it, it would cause them to do more evil and wrong to other people and hurt other people and me. I love you very much, Po. But the ones I love the most, I discipline the most," the Master answered. Po rolled out of bed and fell to his knees.

"I would never purposely separate myself from you. And I would never purposely misguide the people. I trust you. I'm sorry for what I did. I let my pride get in the way of doing your task. What you have done to me is an act of mercy and you were fair punishing me. I forgot the responsibility I have as Dragon Warrior to care about the people, not myself. I'm so sorry."

"Call Tigress. Have her go to the same bamboo patch and scoop up some of the water into a bowl. When you drink the water, you will be healthy." Po immediately called Tigress.

"Tigress," Po wheezed. Somehow, Tigress heard him and helped him back up on his bed. He told her what to do. Tigress quickly returned with the water and gave it to Po. Suddenly, Po was healthy. The next day when Master Shifu and the others came back, Po was preparing to go out.

"You're leaving? Where?" Viper asked. Po sighed.

"I must go to the desert for my mistake. I'll be back in 30 days," Po simply said.

"Why so long?" Crane asked. Po simply shrugged.

"I guess I deserve it for failing the Master," Po said weakly smiling. "I'll be back safely." He turned back to Tigress. He told her not to come with him and the fact that Tigress couldn't be there with Po was making her anxious. Po seemingly could sense it and he smiled. "I'll be fine. The Master is with me." Tigress surprised him and everyone with a hug.

"Please come back," She whispered to him. Po nodded as he went down the stairs, through the valley, over the hills, and to the big unforgiving desert.

 **Continued...**


	5. Wisdom from the Master

Wisdom from the Master

* * *

By now the whole valley knew about the Master. Stories of him were being spread all around. The people who were healed kept exclaiming the Master's praises. However, up in the Jade Palace, it was nothing but worry. Master Tigress broke through the forest of wooden soldiers with blinding speed. Everyone knew she only did this when something upset her. In the middle of her punching the last one, Master Shifu stopped her. "Tigress!" He called. She, having learned to stop on command, froze. "That's enough training for one day. Now, you must clean up the mess you've made," Shifu said. Tigress bowed and grabbed the broom. She started sweeping the floors when Master Shifu rested his hand on her pants leg. "I miss him, too," Shifu sympathized. Tigress turned away from her master. She breathed in and sighed.

"I'm fine, Master Shifu," Tigress said, "Besides, Po should be coming back anytime today."

"Which would be right about now," said a voice. Shifu and Tigress turned to the door to see a great big smiling panda in the front door. Tigress smiled.

"Po," She simply said. The two came to him.

"It's good to see you back, Dragon Warrior," Shifu said, "I assume that your... punishment was easy to learn from."

"Oh, being in the desert wasn't punishment. It was great! It was learning time for me. I learned more about the Master than I ever could. The punishment was the sickness I had," Po explained. "There is one complaint that I had," Po replied.

"What's that?" Shifu asked. Then the earth seemed to shake as Po's stomach growled.

"I'm starving," Po groaned. Shifu smiled.

"I'll get the servants and your dad to get you something," Shifu said walking out of the door. Po looked at Tigress who still had a small smile on her face.

"How have you been doing? I heard from Crane and Monkey that you've been worried about me," Po questioned.

"I was," Tigress replied. "But now you're here," Po smiled and hugged her. Tigress instinctively tensed up.

"I missed you, too," Po said, as he released her. "But we have some work to do from the Master."

"Already? You haven't even eaten yet," Tigress commented.

"Oh, I don't have any intention of skipping lunch," Po chuckled, making Tigress smirk. "But the Master showed me a bunch of things he wants to be done."

"Can I help you with it?" Tigress asked.

"Of course," Po smiled.

* * *

Po's first job was teaching the people of the village about the Master. A huge amount of people lined up to see what Po had to say. Scribes came to write what Po would say. Tigress even kept a scroll as well. Po was a little nervous, but looked up at the clouds and felt calmer. Then he began to speak about the Master. "The Master is the chi of the world. He is the life-sustaining energy that is required for all living things. Merciful and just, ruler and redeemer, father and friend. He deserves the highest respect. No one is like the Master," Po said. Then Po started answering questions. It soon became obvious that some people thought Po was just a wise person and not just a servant of the Master.

"Dragon Warrior, what is the purpose of life?" Asked one pig.

"The purpose of life is to serve the Master and care for others. If we have no Master, then we have no purpose and life is meaningless," Po answered.

"Dragon Warrior, what is worth more; knowledge or wisdom?"

"Wisdom. Everyone can receive knowledge. It's what you choose to do with the knowledge that shows how wise you are. Wisdom is better than silver or gold because, with wisdom, you know how to GET silver AND gold."

"Dragon Warrior, what rules and standards should people keep?"

"Keep all the standards that help you love others and serve the Master. All standards that follow this pattern should be kept. If you love others, you won't hate them, steal from them, lie to them, want what they have, disrespect them, cheat them, or any other thing to hurt them. The same goes for the Master," Po answered.

"Dragon Warrior, what do you have to say for people looking for love?" asked one curious duck child. Po nervously rubbed the back of his head as Tigress smirked at his red face.

"Ah, well... um... men, when you look for a woman, date them with a blindfold. For the looks will fade and the figure will bend but the character will stay the same. If you can love the character and not the looks then you will be happier than most. Women, when you look for a man, make sure that your standards are high and that you are respectable. It is better to die alone than to live a miserable life with a person who doesn't respect you. And make sure you love the person. Love is not something you feel. It is something you know. So forget your feelings towards them and ask yourself if you truly love all parts of them, good and bad." Then Po stood up and addressed all of them. "Make sure you don't just hear the words the Master tells you. What good is saying words if you don't use them? Be doers and not hearers only." With that, Po dismissed the crowd and went back up the mountain.

"You said some pretty interesting things, Po," Tigress commented.

"Everything I said was from the Master. It wasn't from me. You know I'm not that smart," Po replied.

"I think you are," Tigress argued. Po stopped and looked at her.

"Really, why?"

"You're very smart. You chose to follow someone who is not only very powerful but very caring as well. Just like you," Tigress explained.

"Thank you, Tigress," Po replied. Just then, Monkey came up to them angry. "Whoa, buddy, what's wrong?"

"Ugh! It's some love problem," Monkey muttered. "I've been looking at this girl for a while and I really like her, but Crane and Mantis keep telling me it's a bad idea. But I feel that we're destined to be with each other."

"So because you like this girl, you feel you're destined to be in a relationship with each other?" Po asked. Monkey nodded. "Does the girl know you?"

"Of course, every girl knows about the Monkey charm," The simian smirked. Both Tigress and Po had a 'really' face on.

"What I mean is does she _really_ know you?" Po asked.

"Well... no, but I can't shake this strong feeling that we're supposed to be together," Monkey said. Po was silent for a moment. He looked up at the sky then smiled at Monkey.

"Now that I've heard your story, let me tell you one. There were two men who both had a girlfriend. But an evil friend falsely gave them information that their girlfriends were cheating on them. The first man was furious and angry. He said, 'I will not trust her any longer and she will be out of my life.' So he broke up with the girlfriend and left her. He was still angry and bitter by the time the girlfriend found a new man and then happily married while the first man continued the rest of his life in mistrust. When the second man received the false information by the evil friend he calmly took it. He said, 'I will wisely go about this and investigate this matter further to see if my loved one is innocent or not.' When he found out she was innocent, the man continued loving his girlfriend, they got married, and the evil friend went about his life. Now, which man did the right thing?"

Monkey paused and thought for a moment. "The man who investigated."

"Feeling without reason is blind and dangerous. Reason without feelings is dull and brutal. You must love someone logically for love to be practical," Po warned. Monkey sadly looked at the ground and walked back to his room. Even though he had multiple warnings, Monkey still started dating the girl. Fortunately, however, Monkey quickly began to see why the others warned him about her. She was the kind of person who got by because of her beauty and did not care for others. With the infatuation gone, Monkey broke up with her within a month.

One day, Po got another message from the Master to go heal a group of people. This was during when Monkey was dating the girl. Po nodded but he couldn't help but laugh a bit as he and Tigress went to the people. Finally, Tigress's interest was peaked. "Why are you laughing?"

"The Master wants me to heal the people like the people on the outskirts. I'm laughing because I've done a complete circle," Po replied. Tigress was still confused. "This is a test to see if I will obey." A surprised Tigress couldn't believe that Po figured that out.

"How did you come to that?"

"It's a thing I've learned about the Master while being in the desert. He tends to bring people back to the same point to see if they've learned," Po replied. They finally came to the group of sick people. Po did as the Master told him to do despite the cheering crowd of people. With that, he left to go back to the Jade Palace when some people came to hear his wise words. Po sat down. He was tired and Tigress seemed to know that.

"Should I tell them to leave," Tigress asked compassionately.

"No, it's fine, really," Po yawned. "Now, what questions do you need to be answered?" Before anyone could say anything, a bunch of children came running to Po. The scribes and the adults started pulling the children away.

"Go away, the Dragon Warrior is busy now," they said. Po stopped them.

"Don't keep the children away from me," Po said, "Let them come to me." With that command, the children came rushing towards Po, hugging and squeezing him. Tigress was busying herself bringing stray children to him as well. One of the scribes asked,

"Don't these children annoy you?" Po was never annoyed by children even before he knew the Master. "Why do you care so much for these little ones?"

"Two reasons," Po answered. "It is by being a child that you become a servant of the Master. Until you learn to trust like children do, obey like children do, and love like children do, you will not be a servant. The second reason is important, too. The Master has a special place in his heart for those who are treated as insignificant, hated, or just plain young. It is the position of the mighty, rich, and stable to help the weak, poor, and lonely. If this is not followed, the Master will discipline the mighty and rich." Po continued to say wise words and stories until he was tired and dismissed the people. Po leaned on his staff now more than ever. Tigress offered to help him up. "Tigress, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked. Po smiled.

"I really do appreciate your deep concern for me, Tigress, but I've been able to get up these steps before," Po said. He finally made it up the steps. "Whew! Made it," Po said taking a little break. Tigress sat down with him. "Tigress, you can go to sleep."

"I'd rather stay with you," Tigress said. Po blushed a bit as Tigress scooted closer to him.

"I appreciate you staying with me, Tigress," Po sighed.

"You're here to help people. My focus is to help you," Tigress smiled. Then a question came to her mind. "Po, why doesn't the Master choose other people to do his work instead of you? Why are you the one only doing it?"

"But you are doing it as well," Po answered. Tigress was confused. "By helping me and protecting others, you've been doing the Master's will. When people do good to care for others, they do the will of the Master. There are some people who are asked of the Master to do miracles and then some are called to simply be a friend to others. Each person has a gift that the Master has given us, and we're supposed to use it to help others." Po frowned. "However, some use the gifts they have to benefit themselves. Lord Shen could have made the cannon to protect China. Tai-Lung would have been the model of a great loving warrior. Kai would have been another teacher like Oogway. Evil is selfish and every selfish thing we do will hurt others," Po explained. Tigress nodded. "Go to sleep, Tigress. I want to speak with the Master for a while." Tigress bowed and went to sleep. Po didn't notice he was staring at her backside for a while. He quickly shook his head. "Ugh! Master!"

"Yes, Po?"

"Do you need me for something?" Po asked. He was just making sure there wasn't anything lingering. Po could practically feel the warm smile the Master had.

"No, Po," the Master answered almost in a humorous tone, "Rest and I will have something for you in the morning."

 **Continued...**


	6. Can't Pick Your Family

Can't Pick Your Family

* * *

"He wants you to do what?" Shifu asked. Po could completely understand his confusion. Personally, Po couldn't understand it either.

"I know it's weird, but that's what he told me," Po explained.

"Why would the Master tell you to go to the palace of Northern China just to meet with a guy?" Crane asked.

"I'm just as confused as you guys," Po answered. Shifu sighed.

"Well, if I've learned anything so far from this Master is that I don't want to get in the way of his goals. If this is what you have to do then do it," Shifu said.

"Great, and I'll need Tigress to accompany me. The Master told me he needs you on this mission," Po explained. Tigress's eyes widened and she seemed almost to perk up at the news, but she was careful to compose herself, simply nodding. "Great, I'll leave as soon as possible." With that, Po and Tigress went to the grand palace in Northern China. The trip took three days. Northern China was bigger and more populated than the Valley of Peace, or any valley for that matter. Recently, a famine had gone through the local area. The people couldn't travel to other places to get grain and the merchants started taking advantage of the situation. Rumors had spread about a man appointed by the ruler of Northern China to give stored grain to the people. Because of this man, the famine's toll on the people had lessened and he was seen as the second ruler of Northern China. As Po and Tigress stood in the line, Po looked around at the huge crowd surrounding them. "Man, this place is packed.

"Yes, it is very populated," Tigress agreed. "This overseer is quite the manager to keep all this chaos in order." A goat, who overheard their conversation, added his own two cents.

"He's not only done that. He's the one who predicted the famine would happen. He prepared three years in advance for it."

"Three years in advance," Po said. The goat nodded and went back to his own business. "Three years in advance is something that even soothsayers can't do. Most of them can only say it's somewhere in the future or something. None have been able to hit it dead on the mark." As they neared closer to the man, they saw some commotion going on.

"What's happening," Tigress asked.

"I don't know. It seems the guy is worried about something," Po commented, seeing the man pace around, whispering to servants. Po couldn't make out what the man actually looked like. He was covered from head to toe in a royal Chinese garment and had a fearsome looking mask on. "Hey, why is he wearing that mask?" Po asked the goat.

"Its said that when he predicted the famine, the ruler called him 'savior'. That mask is specially dedicated to him." Suddenly, a group of guards surrounded Po and Tigress and brought them to the front of the line, where the man sat. Tigress and Po respectfully bowed as the man sat menacingly from the seat. But for some reason, Po could see a little anxiety when he whispered to his interpreter. Some people in Northern China speak a language other than Chinese, so Po and Tigress assume he didn't understand Chinese, hence the interpreter.

"Jiu Zhu would like to know who you are," the interpreter said.

"I am Po, Dragon Warrior, and this is Master Tigress. We have come from the Valley of Peace to deliver the great Jiu Zhu a message," Po said. After translating for Jiu Zhu, the interpreter spoke.

"My lord says you are warriors here to seek the weakness of Northern China." Po's eyes widened.

"What? We're not here to do anything like that," Po said.

"We are simply here to talk to the great Jiu Zhu and deliver him a message," Tigress replied. While the interpreter translated, Po whispered to Tigress.

"Whatever happens, don't fight. I have a feeling the Master's behind this."

"Why would he want us to go to the prison?" Tigress asked, not believing him.

"I don't know. I'm the servant of the Master and I've learned one thing about him. You can never fully understand him. His ways aren't like our ways. And he doesn't think like normal people do," Po explained. The interpreter spoke again.

"If you have a message, then you will publicly say it." It seemed like an easy way out. Po was waiting for the Master to speak through him like he usually does, but nothing came out. Before Po could mutter even a sound, guards surrounded Po and Tigress in an instant. They were carried off to the prison. Tigress grumbled.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"It wasn't my fault. I thought the Master was going to say something," Po said.

"You mean, he never tells you things in advance? It's all straight from him?" Tigress asked.

"Whenever I talk about the Master, it's usually me. But when I give a message from him, it's like my mouth isn't listening to me. It's like someone is talking to me and I'm just a figurehead," Po sighed. "What I really want to know is why this guy is so hostile towards us. He was fine with the other ones."

"So what do we do?" Tigress asked. Po laid his staff down in front of him and sat down.

"We wait patiently for the Master to do his work," Po said. Tigress sat down as well. About an hour passed when a guard opened the prison door. He was followed by two ladies who gave Tigress and Po fresh new clothes. The two were beyond confused.

"My lord has told me to ready you for him. He is requesting you for dinner," the guard said. Tigress and Po looked at each other. This made no sense at all.

* * *

With their new clothes on, the two warriors walked down the hall to the great table. The food was stacked up by the foot. Po teared up. "I'm in heaven," Po cried, jumping into the mountain of food. Tigress shook her head, but both of them became alerted when they heard a familiar voice.

"My lord hopes that everything is to your liking," the interpreter said. He was standing with a small mountain cat child with dark yellow eyes. The little one tried walking towards the panda, but the interpreter held her back. "Not now, Lula," the interpreter whispered.

"Yes... everything is-"

"Wonderful!" Po exclaimed, popping out of the mountain of food. Tigress groaned as the little Lula giggled at the sight.

"Funny panda," She said.

"Very well, my lord will be here shortly to explain everything to you," the interpreter said, walking off with the child.

"Bye Po," said Lula. That shocked both Po and Tigress. How in the world did the child know Po's name? Most people just know him by the Dragon Warrior. Maybe the whole family was a bunch of psychics.

"That was strange," Tigress commented.

"And weird," Po said. "But right now, I must conquer food mountain!" Po exclaimed, digging into the food again. Tigress shook her head. A little while later, when Po stopped his food conquest, Jiu Zhu came in. Tigress and Po respectfully bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, Great Jiu Zhu," Tigress said slowly as the interpreter whispered to him. "But we are confused as to why you imprisoned us," She said, restraining her urge to growl.

"He was-"

"I was scared," Answered Jiu Zhu in a deep voice. Everyone in the room looked at Jiu Zhu surprised. He knows Chinese? "I was told that two warriors would come for me and to stay away from them. However, I had a dream about two warriors coming to me to do a task." Tigress's eyes narrowed at Jiu Zhu's emotionless mask. There was something familiar about his voice. Po was more accepting.

"We absolutely mean you no harm, Master Jiu Zhu. We're only here to give you a message that the almighty Master has given us," Po explained. Jiu Zhu's shoulders sagged and he seemed to become more relaxed.

"If you had said that at first, I wouldn't have put you in the prison," Jiu Zhu replied, "What is the message?" Now Po was able to tell him as the Master spoke through him.

"This is what the Master has said, 'You, great Jiu Zhu, have been a great follower of my mission. Therefore, I shall grant your request of seeing the Mongolian empire changed. But before you do that, you must accompany Po and Tigress to Bol-Lat on the eastern side of your region.'" Then Po looked over to Tigress. "The Master also said not to harm or persecute Jiu Zhu. He said we are to be his friend and love him like a brother. The mission is to warn the people of Bol-Lat about their wickedness," Po explained. Jiu Zhu sighed.

"Bol-Lat makes all the tribes, villages, and providences grieve. Its wickedness even annoys the Mongolians," Jiu Zhu said.

"Shall I tell your wife about your departure, my lord?" asked the interpreter.

"Yes, and don't bother getting my things. I will travel with what I wear. Minus the mask," Jiu Zhu said. With that, he took off his mask. Po and Tigress instantly realize who it was.

"Tai-Lung!" They exclaimed. He seemed frightened by their outburst. Tigress went to her fighting pose, but Po held her hand down.

"Remember what the Master said," He reminded her, "He wouldn't have warned us if he didn't know about it in the first place. A person that the Master trusts, I trust." Hesitantly, Tigress dropped her hands, but she didn't drop her guard. "The real question is how you're alive."

"After I was set free from Kai, I was transported to a cave. In the cave, I met a lovely mountain cat, who nursed me back to health and later became my wife." Tai-Lung shook his head, realizing he was going off on a tangent. "Anyways, a man came to me and started talking about the Master."

"There are others who know the Master?" Po asked. Tai-Lung nodded.

"Yes, and he helped me change. I was still angry about not having the Dragon Warrior title. Slowly, as time passed, I learned to forget about the past."

"How did you become the savior of Northen China?" Po asked. Tigress refused to speak.

"I was a student of the man who taught me about the Master. After he died going to Bol-Lat, I became the person everyone sought after. One day, the ruler of this place had a dream and with the Master's help, I interpreted it." Po fell silent, thinking about all of these things. He finally said.

"We'll talk about this later. It's important that we finish the Master's task first." Tai-Lung agreed. Tigress, who was still silent, walked out with Po, keeping a close eye on Tai-Lung.

 **Continued...**


	7. Sins of Bol-Lat

The Sins of Bol-Lat

* * *

To past the time, Po and Tai-Lung shared stories about what the Master did for them. Tigress still didn't talk to Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung understood why and didn't press the matter, but Po did press it. When night time came, the three decided to stay for the night, camping outside. Tigress was sitting alone by the fire, thinking both Tai-Lung and Po were asleep. She angrily peered into the flames, absentmindedly stirring it. "Shifu was right," Po commented. Tigress turned to see Po standing next to her.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, confused about what he was talking about.

"He said there are three things people can't stop looking at. Running water and a fire. Both are the same yet always changing," Po recited. Tigress said nothing. "The Master said not to persecute him. That includes giving him the silent treatment." Tigress stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tigress muttered.

"What will your hatred of him do?" Po asked, stopping her in her tracks, "He has a wife, a kid, a respectable job for life, and a relationship with the Master just like me." Tigress turned to face Po.

"He destroyed the village, he tried to kill us, he tried to kill Master Shifu, and he tried to kill you. All for a scroll, he didn't understand the meaning of. And you think I'm going to accept him right away?"

"I'm not saying you'll forgive him in a second, but you're not even making any progress of 'trying' to forgive him. Listen, I didn't expect you to immediately forgive him like I did. Because of the way you are, you're slower to forgive people who hurt you. Well, you're surprisingly quick to forgive me when I make mistakes like accidentally walking into the women's restroom," Po said nervously scratching the back of his head. Tigress smirked at the embarrassed panda. "But you have to forgive. It's the only way of becoming better and healing." Tigress was stubbornly silent. "There's another reason why you hate him. Something personal." Tigress sighed.

"He was the major reason for hurting Shifu. I... look at Master Shifu with high respect," Tigress said.

"I understand that. Shifu raised you, so it's natural to have those feelings," Po replied.

"But he grabbed Master Shifu's pride and joy with ease. When he turned against Shifu, he took his inner peace away. It was... hard for me to... make him proud of me. It was hard to get his approval," Tigress explained.

"So in a sense, you were j-" He stopped when he saw Tigress' look, "I mean, desirous of Master Shifu's approval of Tai-Lung but not you?" Tigress nodded. "And you don't think he's proud of you."

"I know he is proud of us now, but back then it was a different story. I know I shouldn't be contemptuous towards anyone because of what you've told us about the Master, but I don't know if I can help it with this one," Tigress said, staring into the fire.

"He was prouder of you than he was to me," said a voice behind them. Tigress and Po looked to see an awake Tai-Lung. "He didn't necessarily tell me that he was proud of me. With you, he outright said it. That's something I never got. Imagine my surprise when I battled him to learn he was always proud of me. All those years trying to get something I already had." Tai-Lung came closer to Tigress, who had her arms crossed. Po knew that Tai-Lung was scared at this point. The fire was behind Tigress, and whenever that happened, Tigress seemed to have an aura of fire and rage. She looked twice as frightening as before. "You don't think there's a day that goes by that I wish I could change everything. If I had known the reason why Po was chosen, I would have brought him into the Jade Palace and have Master Oogway raise him. The incredible guilt I felt about what I did, to everyone, nearly consumed me to the point I was thinking of committing suicide. Forgiving myself was the hardest part I had to do. Surprisingly, asking you for forgiveness is much easier." He sighed looking at the ground for a moment.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right away. I don't even expect you to ever trust me, but I want you to know that I am deeply sorry for what I've done to the valley, to Master Shifu, to the others, and to Po. But most of all, I'm deeply sorry for what I've done to you," Tai-Lung said. Tigress stared at him for a moment. She looked at Po standing with his jade staff and sighed.

"For the sake of things, I will formally forgive you. That is to say, I understand that you are sorry for what you've done. But I won't fully forgive you until I know that I can trust you," Tigress said. Tai-Lung sighed.

"That's all I ask," He said, bowing, "Master Tigress."

"Come on, let's go to bed. We have a lot of work to do," Po said.

* * *

The three traveled to the city of Bol-Lat where the people went on with their daily work, lives, and lifestyles. On the surface, Po couldn't really see anything wrong with the city, but he knew that wrong deeds are never publicly seen. However, as they got through the outskirts of the city, the out and blatant evil of the people here was evident. Men, women, and children all stood on corners selling their bodies. Screams were heard left, right, and center from people killing people, fighting people, some abusing people. Then there were evils great and small. Children ran amuck and some slapped their parents. Parents abused their children. Curses and profane things were said. One person tried to grab Tigress, but both Po and Tai-Lung punched the guy clear through the wall, though Tai-Lung could have sworn he never touched the guy. Po's angry scowl burn directly on the guy's face. Po scared him clear out of the way. Everyone looked to see what the commotion was about and they were hushed as well. Tigress and Tai-Lung were surprised, but Tigress held Po back.

"It's okay, you don't need to protect me. I know how to protect myself," Tigress said. Po's glare still bore through any person who even thought of getting near Tigress. There is no polite way of putting this. This was the birthplace of sin itself. The ironic thing is that this used to be the holiest place to go to. Temples and worship places still littered the place. As they walked towards the majestic palace, Po still burned with a fiery anger. Tigress placed her hand on Po's shoulder.

"Po, I don't think giving the people a message from the Master in anger is good. Our mission is to warn them, not condemn them. Maybe they are redeemable," Tigress stated. Po breathed and relaxed a bit. They entered the palace to a royal wolf ruler.

"Who dares comes into the presence of Xingfu!" boomed the ruler. Ironic name for a ruler in this city for the name meant 'blessed'.

"I am the Dragon Warrior. This is Master Tigress and Jiu Zhu of Northern China. We've come to give you a message for the city of Bol-Lat from the Master," Po said. The room started to laugh.

"You guys again?" Said the ruler, "I thought we put an end to your kind."

"What do you mean?" Tai-Lung asked.

"We've had many so-called servants of the Master that told us about the Master's 'wrath' against this city. We've either chased them away, imprisoned him, or killed them. So, choose wisely about what you're going to say because it may be your last." Po turned to Tigress and Tai-Lung. He didn't want to endanger them. His unsure face told them what he was thinking. Tai-Lung looked at Tigress. He wasn't going to stand down, neither did Tigress by the look of it. Po smiled and turned back to Xingfu. "Well? What's your message?" He said mockingly.

"This is what the Master has said. 'You are no longer the holiest of the nation. In fact, you teach others how to be eviler than themselves. I've sent you priests and prophets in my name, and you've killed and chased them away. I've pleaded with you like a father pleading with his son. But you've said, "The Master will understand the evil that I do." Do you not know that I understand all of your struggles, yet I do not compromise? My law is still the law. No one can change the truth. My understanding does not cause me to compromise. I've tried to give you mercy and grace, but you've lived on borrowed time for too long. Forty-eight years, before Po, my servant, was born, I've been pleading with you. Now, your probation is up. In thirty days, unless you show TRUE repentance, I will surely destroy the city. Only those who are still holy or will show true repentance shall live. And I will cause the invading Mongolians to destroy you. Thus says the Master'" Po immediately turned around and started walking out, leaving the shocked people. Tai-Lung and Tigress followed. They noticed how Po was starting to rush out.

"Po, where are we going?" Tigress asked.

"We have to get out of here. They'll come looking for us," Po said.

"We're ready to fight," Tai-Lung confidently said, cracking his knuckles.

"Me too, but that's not what the Master told me to do. There's a place he's shown me where we can stay." They went outside the city and camped on a hill, looking over the city. "So, there were others like me," Po sighed. Tai-Lung gently laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what Xingfu did. If I had known, I would have sent an army to destroy all of them," Tai-Lung said.

"Which is why the Master didn't tell you," Po replied. "I've said this before. The Master doesn't enjoy in the suffering of evil people, but he enjoys the redemption of evil people, which why I've forgiven you so easily." Tai-Lung sighed, looking at the tent that Tigress was in. "She'll warm up to you. I promise."

"You can't promise that Po," Tai-Lung countered.

"I can. If she can warm up to me, she'll warm up to you," Po replied. Then Tai-Lung voiced something on his mind.

"Po, why were you so angry when the guy came at Tigress?" Tai-Lung asked. Po must have had to protect other people countless times. Why did this one tick him off? Po's angry glare returned as he looked away. "Um... actually, never mind," Tai-Lung said, not wanting an angry Po on his hand. He couldn't imagine what he was like angry. "I'll go to bed then."

"Goodnight," Po sighed.

* * *

"People of Bol-Lat," Po shouted in the marketplace of the city, "Turn away from your evil." The people booed and hissed him, throwing fruits and vegetables at him. Po retreated to the campsite. This had been going on for two weeks now. Po would talk in the crowded places and tell people to repent, and the people would chase him out. Finally, on the 15th day, Po was captured by the guards of Xingfu while he was in the marketplace alone. He told both Tai-Lung and Tigress to stay at the campsite, even though Tigress pleaded to come.

"You've been running amuck in my town. You should have stayed out of the city when you had the chance. Now, you shall die." With that, a guard took his sword and swung it at Po's neck. As it hit Po's neck, the sword shattered into a million pieces. Everyone was shocked. Xingfu was the first to get over his shock. "Try again!" Another guard took another sword and it shattered like glass as well. The ruler finally got fed up. "Take him to the dungeon." So they did, throwing him into one of the dampest and darkest prison cells. Po sighed as he rested his head on the wall.

"Well, this is familiar," He joked to himself. Then he heard something. "Who's there?" Slowly, a head popped out from the dark corner of the prison hall. It was a teenage wolf. This must be the son of Xingfu. "Who are you?"

"I am Xiwang. I've heard your words in the palace and in the marketplace. I believe that the Master has sent you," He said. Po smiled.

"You're not like your dad," Po commented. Xiwang looked away ashamed.

"My father was led by the corrupted priests to turn this city into the way it is now. I hope that the Master can forgive me for what my father has done."

"You won't be punished for the mistakes of your dad," Po comforted, "Neither will your dad be punished for the mistakes you do. The person who does evil, only he shall be judged." Xiwang was comforted by that fact.

"What can I get you?" He asked. Po thought about it; then his stomach growled.

"Paper, ink, feather, and a whole lot of food," Po said. With that, the wolf bowed and ran to get the things. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Will this one change? Will he stop doing wrong?"

"Let the sky turn to brass and people will pray," The Master replied. "Only when it's too late and mercy has long been offered does the wicked ask for grace."

"So how are people judged then?" Po asked.

"The light of truth and righteousness has come into the world, but others like the darkness rather than the light. Those who do evil and refuse to do good hate the light and will not come to it because they do not want their evil deeds to show up. But those that do what is right, come to the light, in order that others may see what they did was for me," The Master explained. Po understood. Just then, the prince wolf came back with the stuff. The first thing Po did was eat.

"Mmm, good dumplings. Now, I must write to the people and send them the message the Master has given me," Po said.

"Shall I tell your friends that you're here?"

"No, Xiwang, I think the Master will tell them. In the meantime, just keep me in your thoughts," Po smiled. The teen wolf nodded and left the panda. It was about two minutes of writing the paper that Po heard another sound coming from the open gridded top of the cell.

"Po?" said a familiar voice.

"Wow, you guys are quick," Po said. Cutting through the grid and using a rope, Tai-Lung lowered Tigress into the cell.

"We're here to get you out," Tigress said, but Po resisted.

"Not yet. I think I can get more done in here than out there. Leave me to the prison and I'll be fine," Po replied.

"I'm not leaving you here," Tigress said determinedly, "I heard what happened with you and the guards' swords. What if they didn't break? I have to make sure you don't get killed." Po smiled as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Po assured. Then he looked up. "Tai-Lung, take Tigress out and wait for me outside of the campsite."

"Um... I can't do that," Tai-Lung answered, producing a cut rope. Po glared at Tigress's smirking face.

"You're hard- _headed_ , not hardcore," Po grumbled.

"Please, Po. Let me stay with you," Tigress asked. Po sighed.

"Fine, Tai-Lung, go back to the campsite. I'll figure out a way to explain to the guard about a tiger just popping out of nowhere," Po muttered. Tai-Lung nodded.

"Have fun, you two," Tai-Lung teased. Po grumbled under his breath as his face reddened a little. Tigress smirked at Po's frustration. Though she hated to say it, she liked seeing Po frustrated. It was kind of funny. Po decided it was best to finish the letter.

 **Continued...**


	8. Repentant Heart

Repentant Heart

* * *

Seven days passed and Po never saw the guard. He assumed they left him there to die. Xiwang, or Xiang as Po nicknamed him, came during those days to help him deliver messages to the people of Bol-Lat. The message basically said that the Master would forgive those and spare those who left the city before the last day. Tigress kept Po company and helped make sure he was mentally okay. A closed space like this could affect a person. Though Po did enjoy the company, he was still a little nervous around Tigress, being this close to her. Tai-Lung regularly visited to make sure they were fine. "Po?" said a voice. Po mumbled around in his sleep. "Po?" Po slowly woke up to see a lion in a dull white robe. "Po, it's time to go. Get Tigress and let's leave." Po was too tired to ask who it was. Po, instead of waking her, decided it was easier moving her. So, he lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the prison. They finally got out of the prison gates and out to the outskirts of the city. Slowly, Po's head was beginning to wake up. Before he could ask the lion his name, the lion said, "Wake up Tigress now, and go back to the campsite." With that, the lion disappeared. Po gently laid down Tigress and shook her awake.

"Tigress, wake up," Po said. Out of reflex, Tigress punched Po in the nose. "OW!" Po exclaimed holding his nose.

"My apology, I've developed a particular reflex to people waking me up," Tigress said, fully up.

"While that is painfully cool, why didn't you do that when I was carrying you?" Po asked. Tigress took a look around. How did they get outside the prison? "That's a question for later. Come on, we better get to Tai-Lung." They ran over to the campsite where Tai-Lung was resting on the ground. "Tai-Lung?" He said shaking him awake. Out of reflex, Tai-Lung punched Po in the nose. "OW! The prison was better than this!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, a force of habit," Tai-Lung said. "Wait, how did you two get here?" Po told both of them what happened.

"So what's changed since we've been gone?" Tigress asked, finally talking to him. Tai-Lung pointed to the tents surrounding Bol-Lat.

"That," Tai-Lung said, "The Mongolians have arrived. Some people from the city have surrendered to them. They haven't placed a siege yet, but I don't think they're going to. Sieges aren't the Mongolians way of fighting. The real question is why they aren't attacking yet."

"Because the Master is holding them back until it is the right time," Po said. The sun began to rise. "Come on, we must go back to the city and give the message."

"What about Xiang?" Tigress asked.

"We'll get him on the way," Po said.

* * *

"Please, Xingfu, turn from your wicked ways. You're causing the people to go against the Master and to separate themselves from him," Po said in the court hall.

"Fine then, what is this Master's price so we can appease him?" Xingfu asked.

"Your loyalty and obedience to his will," Po said.

"No, I mean money-wise. How much will we have to pay in order for this to go away? Our priests received money and it worked with them," Xingfu said. Po narrowed his eyes.

"We aren't like them," Tai-Lung stated. "The Master doesn't work like that. He doesn't care about money."

"Of course, he doesn't," Xingfu said sarcastically. "Listen, every man has his price. So what's yours? Money is no object." Po gritted his teeth.

"We're not here for money," Tigress replied. "The only way the Mongolians will leave you is if you stop doing your harmful and selfish ways." The ruler laughed.

"You know that I can get princes and emperors wealthier than I am. So what is your-" Po banged his jade staff on the ground and an earthquake shook the floor.

"You can not play around with the Master of the universe!" Po shouted. "You can't buy him out, you can't make him compromise his laws and standards, and you can't bargain with him! He may be master of mercy, but he's also a master of war! You're guilty of a deed worse than Shin-Go. For you knew about the Master, yet you kept the knowledge to yourself. Now you see death upon your door and you want to wish it away. The Master is not a genie! His law is law whether you like it or not! It's either you obey him or suffer the consequences of your **willful** ignorance. The Master's grace won't always be over you, for the Master will not reside in a place he is not wanted. The time for you and your entire kingdom to change is now! Don't put this off like Shin-Go's ruler did. I do not want to see all these people brutalized!" The room was silent as Po calmed down. "You have one week left. Turn from your wicked ways and leave the city, or everyone inside this city will die." With that, Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung left the room. When they made it out of the gate, Xiang came running towards them.

"What will happen to my father?" He asked. Po didn't answer, but he quickly took the teen underneath his arm.

"Come on, Xiang, we have to leave quickly," Po urged him. They rushed out of the city gates and ran to their campsite. Po peered at the large city surrounded by tents.

"Po?" Po looked around to see who was calling him.

"I'm here, Master," Po said, "What do you need me for?"

"Po, are harsh words good to give to a young child on a wayward path?" the Master asked.

"No, no words should be given in anger," Po answered.

"When you speak my message, be careful that you don't speak out of anger. I never give the truth in anger. I give it in love," The Master explained. Po bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Po said.

"Remember that I am also a Master of love. As such, my message must be given in tender loving authority. You can speak with my authority, but never give the message in anger."

"I didn't know," Po repeated.

"In the times of ignorance, I do not hold transgressions accountable, for how can one be punished for that which he does not know is right? When knowledge is given and people still do wrong, I must remove my protection, for they know better," the Master replied.

"What should I do about the city?" Po asked.

"Stay away from it. Those who are righteous have already left the city, and those who are wicked still stay in the city. You have done your part, my good and faithful servant," The Master said. Po sighed as Tigress came up next to him.

"They've sealed their own fate," Po shook, trying not to cry. Tigress rested her hand on his shoulder. Po always had the ability to empathize what people were feeling, but he could feel the emotions very strongly, to the point that it feels like he's the one experiencing it.

"I'm sorry," was all Tigress could say.

* * *

The burning rubble lit up the night sky. Screams were heard, echoing all around the valley. The streams exiting the city of Bol-Lat ran red. Po stood there, gazing at the horror. He was still trembling. Then he heard a different kind of sound amongst the others. He looked to his left to see Xiang crying as he looked at the city as well. Po covered Xiang's eyes and hugged him as they both cried. Three hours after the fires stopped burning and the screams stopped ringing, Po rested on his side, his staff loosely in hand, still gazing at the smoldering city in the night. The thing that scared Po most was the future. Would every city be destroyed? Would anyone turn away from their wicked ways? How many people would stubbornly cling to their petty little selfish evils to the death? Tigress came to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Po sighed.

"We must leave," Po simply said, getting up. "There's nothing more we can do here." He looked at Tai-Lung, who was standing next to Xiang.

"I... I just had a dream from the Master. He's told us to go to the Mongolian capital," Tai-Lung informed. Po nodded.

"Let's get moving then," Po said, still depressed.

The Mongolian capital was not that far from the ruins of Bol-Lat, about ten miles away. When they went into the capital, it was almost similar to the behavior of Bol-Lat. Po, Tigress, Xiang, and Tai-Lung didn't really pay attention this time to the evil the people did. Lying, cheating, stealing, doing most of the things Bol-Lat did. However, they didn't do all the evils of Bol-Lat. The group went to the palace and to the ruler, who was surprisingly a wolf with a daughter. The guards brought Po and the others in because they said they had a message for the whole capital. "I am Weiwu, emperor of the Mongolian empire. What message do you have for me?"

"This is a message from the Master of the Universe," Po said, "'People of Mongolia, stop your wicked ways. Stop lying, cheating, stealing, killing, and fighting. Stop all of your hidden and unhidden selfish acts. Your wickedness has reached my ear. If you do not turn from your evil ways in thirty days, I will overthrow your entire kingdom, just as you have overthrown Bol-Lat.' says the Master." Everyone froze. Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung all stood itching to move if someone came running at them. But then, the emperor got up from his throne and inquired of his magicians and wise men. They used several things to see what would happen.

"What if they get a different message then the Master's?" Xiang asked.

"Then some unknown force is deceiving them," Po said, but when the wise men and magicians came back and confirmed that what Po said was true, Weiwu dropped to his hands and knees, ripped the top of his royal clothes, and cried out, begging for mercy.

"Please, let the Master who sent you have mercy on us," He cried. The whole court was crying as well. Before Po could say anything, the wolf shouted for a scribe. "Have every man, woman, and child cry and pray to the Master for mercy and grace. Who can tell if the Master will fulfill his promise of mercy." So before the day was out, the word of the repentance screamed through the town. Exiting the capital, the tone was much different. People cried and wept. A big pile of things they used for their wicked deeds was discarded outside the capital. Po was surprised.

"Wow, I didn't think an entire city would change just like that," Po commented. Then Tigress asked something.

"Po, why does the Master have to destroy the entire kingdom? Why not just destroy the people who are wicked."

"But that's why he has to destroy the entire kingdom. The whole town is wicked. The Master doesn't destroy entire peoples and kingdoms because of the level of wickedness, but how many people are doing wickedness," Po answered.

"Will he forgive the people?" Tai-Lung asked. Po sighed.

"Only time will tell," he said.

* * *

Thirty days passed very quickly and after the 31st day, Po was immediately taken away that the city had not burned down, been washed away, or a disease had gone through. Po spoke with the Master. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Did you forget to... I don't know, destroy the city?"

"Why should I destroy it?" The Master asked.

"Because you said in thirty days you would destroy it."

"I said if they didn't turn from their evil ways in thirty days they would be destroyed," The Master answered.

"So, they're forgiven?" Po asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Po, I forgave them the moment they asked with a sorrowful heart. If people come to me truly sorry for what they did, I forgive them. Why then are you so surprised?"

"I'm just surprised that you forgave them so easily."

"I forgave them on the first day. The thirty days was a time for them to get in the habit of obedience," The Master said. "I understand your genuine surprise about this."

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to actually turn around. I guess a surprise is good for a depressive heart," Po said, smiling a little.

"Go to the town and tell them that I have forgiven them. I shall send another servant to them to teach them about me. As for the son of Xingfu, have him marry the daughter of Weiwu and go into the family of Weiwu. And let Xiang call Weiwu father and Weiwu called Xiang son," the Master said. With a great big smile on his face, Po turned back to the campsite.

"You look happy," Tai-Lung noticed.

"I am. The Master has forgiven the people. Anyone who asks for forgiven with a truly sorry heart will always get forgiveness from him. Come on, we must go to the city," Po said. They went in and a celebration was in progress. The cry was heard, "The Master has forgiven us!" Po and others walked to the palace where Weiwu was sitting on his throne, both relieved and glad.

"I have come to tell you that the Master has forgiven you. In fact, the moment you begged for mercy he forgave you. You showed something that shocked me, though."

"What's that?"

"Obedience. So far, I've seen nothing but people rejecting and refusing to do the Master's will. You did it the moment you heard it and led your kingdom to repent as well. You are a true leader and you shall die in your very old age peacefully. And your name will be remembered for eternity," Po said. Then he smiled. "Your highness, I would like to introduce someone to you." He presented a surprised Xiang to the front. "This is Xiwang, but we call him Xiang. Anyways, he was the prince of Bol-Lat but he was among the few who were good and pure. The Master would like him to be included in your family," Po said. The great wolf smiled at the terrified teenage wolf.

"Of course, he shall be my son and I will be his father, for the Master's sake. He shall marry my daughter, Jun," Weiwu said, gesturing to a beautiful young girl wolf. Po chuckled as he heard Xiang gulp and reddened in the face.

"Then it's settled," Po said, guiding Xiang over to Jun. Xiang nervously held Jun's hand as Jun giggled at Xiang's nervousness. "The Master will send another person in my place to teach about him and for you to follow his words." Weiwu stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, servants of the Master," he said as the whole room bowed with him.

Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung exited the capital with the people waving them good-bye. They walked to the campsite, packed up their things, and went away from the city. When they finally got to a divide in the road they knew it was time to say goodbye to each other. "I thank you, Dragon Warrior, for helping the people in any way you could. I see now why you were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. Your love for the people is something unique, something I will try to learn myself," Tai-Lung smiled. Then he turned to Tigress. "I know no amount of 'I'm sorry' is going to fix what I did. So I'm just going to thank you for not killing me in my sleep." Tigress smirked.

"Trusting you is probably something I'm not going to do until I'm older. But If I learned anything from this trip, it's that we should always forgive each other. So, I truly forgive you," Tigress said. Then she bowed, "Master Tai-Lung." Tai-Lung bowed as well. Po sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"So touching," He said. Tigress and Tai-Lung shook their heads. Po surprised Tai-Lung with a hug. "Take care, my brother." Tai-Lung hugged back and went his own way. "Come on, Tai-Lung has gone home. Let's go to our home as well."

 **Continued...**


	9. Love Divine

Love Divine

* * *

The others were shocked at the fact that Tai-Lung was alive, but Po calmed their fear. "The Master has said not to pursue him or persecute him. He is the servant of the Master as well," Po said. Seeing that Tai-Lung wasn't attacking them, they decided to trust Po. About a week after their return, the Master told Po to do several things. One was to see a man in the town square. His name was also Xingfu. Po remembered this man. He was a fox, cunning yet kind to the people. He was also very wealthy and had many children, but when the Master told Po to see him, he could only imagine that something was wrong. "What's happened to Mr. Xingfu?" Po asked Master Shifu. Shifu sighed.

"A lot of tragedies have befallen Mr. Xingfu since you've been gone. He's lost his house, his several children, his wealth, and now he's sick. If the Master has told you to go there, then do it. He needs someone's help," Shifu said. Full of compassion, Po went to see Mr. Xingfu. When he got there, there were two highly learned and educated people, one a pig, the other an elephant. Po looked at the fox and he looked terrible. Boils and scars littered his face. Yet, through all the pain that was seen on him, Mr. Xingfu had the strength to smile at Po as he sat down in front of Xingfu. They were all silent for a while, then Mr. Xingfu said,

"I wish I was never born." He went on and on questioning why the Master did this to him and why he allow this to happen to him. The pig replied first.

"We know that the Master doesn't punish those who are true and pure of character, and he punishes those who don't do his will. If you are punished, then it maybe of something you've done wrong," the pig said. Normally, due to his experience with the Master, Po would agree with the pig. Yet, there was something off about his reasoning. Before he could say anything, Xingfu replied,

"What have I done to upset the Master? I've done no wrongdoing or harmful thing seen on Earth or under the earth." Then the elephant accused Xingfu.

"How can a person know if he has or hasn't sinned against the Master of the Universe? Only by the afflictions made on him can he accurately assess that he has wronged the Almighty Master."

"See my actions, see my heart, see my mind, for I have done nothing wrong nor done any sin. I am innocent. What reason does the Master have for punishing me?" Xingfu argued. Then they looked at Po. Po was silent for a while thinking about it. He didn't want to accuse Xingfu of anything because he didn't know what he did. That's when it hit him.

"I think you two are wrong to accuse Xingfu of evil, and you two have done wrong against the Master," Po said, shocking all of them. "The truth is, unless we hear from the Master himself, we do not know why you're going through all these things. We can't pretend to know the Master's mind, for who can understand it? Even my time with the Master has left me wondering more and more about his knowledge, character, and wisdom. Maybe you haven't done wrong. Maybe this is a test to see if you will trust the Master. But there is something I personally have against you, Xingfu. I won't pretend to speak for the Master when the Master hasn't spoken through me yet. But you should never question the wisdom of the Master. Yes, we are all confused as to why these things were done to you, but we must trust the Master that he will either tell us why this has happened or cause some greater good to come out of it. And you should never blame the Master for evil that falls on us because the Master does not cause the evil to fall on us. He has said, 'I only bless.'" Then Po turned to the pig and the elephant. "You two say you know the Master. No mortal can fully understand the Master. Even the servants of the Master can't understand what the Master is doing. We must simply trust and obey for there is no other way to be fulfilled and happy in the Master."

They were all awed by the wisdom of Po's words. Then Po saw a storm coming. They were inside of a house and Po heard the Master say, "Go tell Xingfu to stand in the storm, and I will talk to him." So Po told Xingfu what the Master told him. It was then that the storm turned for the worst as the thunder clapped and the rain whipped around. But through it all, a gentle small voice was heard by Po and the others. Po could hear the Master questioning Xingfu. Standing there in meek humility, Xingfu wisely listened to the Master. After questioning him, Xingfu finally understood the wisdom of the Master. Xingfu bowed and said.

"I spoke of things too great for me to comprehend. I have spoken without knowing, for you know everything," Xingfu humbly said. Then Po and the others heard the Master say,

"Other than Po, you two have not spoken of me what is right and Po and Xingfu have. Therefore, you must apologize to Xingfu and he shall pray for your sake. But as for my servant Po, you have spoken with wisdom and knowledge." Then the rain and storm cleared away. The pig and the elephant bowed their heads in shame and asked for forgiveness from Xingfu, who quickly forgave them. Then Xingfu spoke to Po as the two left.

"How did you know what to say? Why didn't you accuse me like the others?"

"Unless the Master has spoken to me or through me, I can't tell you what you've done wrong. Only the Master has that knowledge and he chooses who to share it with," Po smiled. They both parted and went their own ways. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Why did all of those things happen to Xingfu?"

"There are those who say people will only keep my laws if they are blessed like I've blessed Xingfu. So, I put Xingfu through a test to see if he would be loyal to me and he has. And you have stayed true to me by speaking with wisdom," The Master answered.

"I did actually believe that he was guilty, for a moment," Po confessed.

"Many people judge by what they can see, but I don't see how mortals see. Mortals see what is on the outside, I see what is in the heart," the Master answered. Po nodded and went back to the Jade Palace. Tigress was waiting for him on the steps.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was doing a task for the Master," Po replied. Tigress frown a bit.

"And you didn't take me?" Tigress asked, feeling left out. Po scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I forgot, honestly. But by the way things went, I don't think you would like it very much," Po said. Then he explained about Xingfu. Tigress nodded. "I'll try to remember to bring you on the next task," Po promised.

"I'll make sure you remember," Tigress smirked at a nervously grinning Po. Xingfu regained what he had lost and was blessed twice as much.

The next couple of days greatly annoyed Po. The Master had given Po a task that he thought he would greatly enjoy, marrying people. Po was excited to be the ordained minister. A marriage ceremony was a very happy time for him. He absolutely hated divorces, and what he could gather from the Master's talk about divorce, the Master hated it as well. "Does that mean he hates people who get divorced?" Tigress asked one time.

"No, it's like this. Everyone hates a funeral. Why? Because the sadness it brings. We all know it has to happen sometimes, but we're sad nonetheless. Divorce to me and the Master is the same. We hate it because we hate the sadness that it brings. It's sad to see two people who were closer than brothers and sisters fight at each other and ultimately tear away from each other. Now there are those people who should be divorced and never should have married in the first place. And the Master understands the reasons people divorce, like in an abusive relationship or if the marriage wasn't good from the start. It still saddens his heart to see them split, even though he knows that they'll be better separate than together," Po explained.

"So what does the Master like in opposition to divorce?" Tigress asked.

"Reconnecting or... I think the word is reconciliation. Divorce was only made because one or both people in the relationship were too stubborn or hard-hearted to reconcile," Po explained. Tigress nodded.

But Po eventually got annoyed by all the married people. The first one was exciting, as was the second, third, fourth, sixth, ninth. By the tenth one, Po was getting a little annoyed by all these married people. The last wedding he did, he was short and to the point, and when his part was done, he marched up back the mountain of the Jade Palace, grumbling under his breath. Tigress managed to slip out and catch up with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Po grunted. Tigress stopped him, holding his shoulder and making him turn around.

"Something is wrong," She said crossing her arms, "You're never upset about a wedding."

"I'm not upset," Po replied, "I'm just... annoyed." That only made Tigress more suspicious.

"Of the wedding couples? Why?"

"Why? Why are there so many of these couples getting married all of a sudden?!" Po exclaimed. He realized he was shouting by Tigress's look. Po sighed. "I'm just a little tired, okay? I'm sorry that I shouted at you."

"It's fine. I'm more worried that you're annoyed by the weddings," Tigress said.

"Why does that bother you?" Po asked.

"Because you may not want to do another wedding if you're annoyed by them," Tigress explained. Po gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep is all," Po said, yawning a bit. Tigress nodded and left Po alone. Po shook his head when he realized he was staring at Tigress's backside again. That was another thing that annoyed him. He had been looking at Tigress more and more over the days he did the weddings. Po decided to distract himself by talking with the Master. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"I have a question," Po said. "I've been doing these marriages and weddings and I've seen different people and different species marry. I remember one duck trying to marry one pig and the uproar that it brought. Are you okay with these kinds of weddings?" Po asked.

"Yes, a marriage is a special kind of fit for both people. Though some are best staying single, others are best being married. No marriage is just alike, and when marriages try to be like other marriages, it can damage their relationship. A male and a female are the symbols of my design for a loving marriage. Anything else is purely earthly and does not resemble me," The Master explained.

"Does that mean you hate those people?" Po asked.

"How long have you known me, Po? Were you not there when I forgave the people of Mongolia or pleaded to the people of Bol-Lat. I love every person, yet I hate the evil they do. Much like you love Monkey but hate the pranks he does to you," The Master said, making Po laugh.

"But the people in these mixed species marriages wouldn't be able to have kids, right?" Po asked.

"This world isn't like other ones," The Master said.

"What does that mean?"

"It is possible for people of two different species to mate with each other and to have children. The two must simply be in the same class, egg class or the mammal class. That is the only way they'll have offspring," The Master explained. Po was shocked.

"So, wait. Crane and Viper could have a baby?" Po asked.

"Yes."

"How would that be possible? What kind of baby would that be?"

"I've made the people of this world fearfully and wonderfully. If the snake and the bird were to be married and have a baby, they would produce a bird or a snake."

"And if a snow leopard and wolf got married?"

"They would have a wolf or a snow leopard child."

"And a snow leopard and a tiger?"

"They would have a snow leopard or a tiger."

"And a goat and a pig?"

"They would have a goat or a pig."

"And a lizard and a chicken?"

"They would have a lizard or chicken."

"And a bunny and a fox?"

"They would have a bunny or a fox."

"What about a rat and a mountain cat?" Po asked.

"I've made size a limiting factor as well. Because of this, the only way that would work is if the Rat was especially big or the mountain cat especially small," The Master explained, "The size factor isn't as limiting on the egg class as it is in the mammal class. Yet, even when the two become one, because of evil in this world, there will be some with what people in this world would call 'deficiencies'."

"Deficiencies?" Po asked.

"The world's evil is so innate that it affects even the birth of animals. Because of this, there will be some children who are the combination of two species. The Quillin was the combination of a lizard and a dragon when the dragons lived."

"So some .. mistakes can happen with mixed species," Po asked. Then he felt a rumbling through the ground as if his comment had angered the Master.

"These people are not mistakes, Po," the Master answered firmly, "Even with these deficiencies, I can make great work through these people." Po humbly nodded but then asked another question.

"So, what would happen if a tiger and... a panda were to get married," Po asked shyly. He blushed when he heard the Master's warm chuckle. Po and the Master both knew why he asked that question. But to save Po the embarrassment of further confession, the Master simply replied.

"Then they would have a tiger or panda." With that, Po decided not asking any more questions.

 **Continued...**


	10. Servants of Love

Servants of Love

* * *

Po put his jade staff on the side of the table as he ate. A full week of rest from trials, freeing people, and any other thing that could possibly go wrong. Po started eating the soy cubes that he found in the back of the storage cabinet. Due to the different situations and traveling, Po's stomach had shrunk a considerable size. He didn't really mind; it just meant that he would finally not hear Master Shifu that there wasn't anything in the food storage. The Master didn't need him at the time, and Po was enjoying his rest and relaxation. Just as he was going to eat another soy cube, he heard a squishing sound. It came closer and closer to him. Through the door came a water soaked Tigress. Tigress growled at Po's snickering face. "Stop laughing," She growled.

"I'm sorry. You have to admit you look funny," Po laughed. Tigress punched him in the arm. "OW! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. What happened?"

"Monkey was expecting you to fall for one of his pranks and it just so happened that I was there instead," Tigress sighed. "Do you know where the towels are?"

"In the cabinet," Po pointed. Tigress grabbed a towel and sat down. Po's eyes widened when he realized something. Tigress's vest, thanks to the water, clung to her body well. Po shook his head.

"What's the matter, Po?" She asked.

"Um... nothing," Po replied.

"So, there's nothing from the Master?"

"Nothing yet. I've just been enjoying the time of rest," Po said. Just then, Zeng came in with a message.

"A message from the supervisor of Northern China," Zeng announced producing a scroll. Po took the scroll and read it out loud.

 _Dear brother in the Master, Po,_

 _Greetings from Northern China. The famine here has ended and peace is lasting longer here than the Jade Palace ever has. My beloved daughter, Lola, would like to say hi to you as well. I've told her much about you and she hopes to see you again some day. You will want to see her soon because she's growing up fast. I hope that you and Master Tigress are doing well. Even better than well. Wish to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jiu Zhu, a.k.a. Tai-Lung_

Po grumbled underneath his breath when he finished reading it. Tigress chuckled at Po's frustration. "I think he's just joking around," Tigress said.

"Since when did you start agreeing with him," Po muttered.

"I'm not. I just think you're making a big issue out of a small thing," Tigress smiled. Po grumbled some more. "Well, I'm going to go take a bath. Monkey's 'shower' only got have the job done," Tigress joked. Po laughed a bit as Tigress left. Po shook his head again when he found himself staring at her bottom again.

"I'm a perv," Po muttered under his breath. He decided to go to his room to rest a bit. He was trying to get his sleeping pattern back on track. The recent events left him sleeping in the day and up all night. Po went to his room and started talking with the Master. "Master? Are you there?"

"I'm always here, Po. Even when you do not hear me, I'm here," the Master answered.

"You gave me some knowledge about feelings. How reasoning and feelings should be balanced. What if you're in love? I know love is something you do and not feel, but... I'm a little confused," Po said. The Master was silent for a while before answering.

"Why are you confused?" The Master asked. "What has caused this confusion?" Po trembled nervously. Should he tell the Master? He had never told anyone about this before, not even his dad. Po sighed, deciding to risk it. It's not like the Master was going to strike Po down for this.

"It's Tigress," Po said, "Being around her has made me feel... nervous and itchy. I... I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I need to spend some time in the desert again." Po could practically feel the Master smiling.

"Do not be afraid, Po. Love does not cause fear, but courage. It creates patience, not rage. But do not lust after women as men without morality and principles lust. Lust is the feeling of the body, love is the knowledge of the heart.- **(Copyright (c) by Lion Warrior)"** With that, Po nodded and left his room. He didn't feel afraid anymore. Tigress was his best friend. Why should he be afraid of her all of a sudden? Po walked over down the barracks. Just as he passed Tigress's room, she opened it wide to go to the bath. The problem with that was the assumptions she had. The Furious Five were down in the valley and Po usually slept around this time. So, Tigress thought that she could make it to the bath with relatively few articles of clothing on. She didn't want to haul a big pile of clothes from the bath and back. So the image of Tigress only in her underwear really paralyzed Po. Tigress, realizing Po was there, immediately shut the door.

"Sorry!" Po apologized. "I didn't mean to... AGGH!" With that, Po bolted outside.

About thirty minutes later, after Tigress was done with her bath, she decided to figure out where Po went. Tigress went to the barracks where Crane and Master Shifu were. "Have any of you seen Po?"

"Yeah, he was at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," Crane said.

"Did he look... um... flustered to you," Tigress asked, wondering if something was wrong with Po.

"Actually, now that you mention it," Shifu said, wiping away crumbs on his mouth, "He did rub his eyes a lot and shook his head." Tigress sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't think that Po would react like that. She then walked up to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. As she got nearer to it, she could hear Po mumbling something as he rubbed the temples of his head with his hands.

"Forget," He chanted, straining his eyelids, "Forget." No matter how much or how long he did this, he couldn't get the image of Tigress's half naked body out of his brain.

"Ahem," Tigress announced. Po jumped and turned around.

"Tigress!" Po started stuttering, "Tigress, I swear I didn't mean to-" She stopped him by raising her hand.

"It's okay, Dragon Warrior," Tigress replied. "It was my mistake assuming you were in the room sleeping. You didn't do anything wrong." Po sighed relief, but he could tell something was off. Tigress only called him Dragon Warrior for formal or when she was trying to be impersonal. Also, her ears were down and her whole body seem to sag just a bit. Tigress did not show a lot of emotions but Po had learned to pick up on what he could find. "I'm sorry if the sight of my body disturbed you."

"WHAT!?" Po exclaimed. She thought he was grossed by her? "You thought I was grossed out by you? No, you have an incredible, sexy, and hot body, which is why I can't get it out of my head!" Po blushed bright red when he realized what he had said. "I mean that in the most respectful way," He squeaked. To say the least, Tigress was shocked by Po's outburst... and greatly flattered by it as well. "I'm sorry, Tigress. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just didn't want you to think I was some creep," Po said looking at the ground ashamed. Tigress smiled.

"You're not a creep," Tigress said, making Po's head go up. "You're a kindhearted panda that sometimes makes mistakes. I would never think of you like that." Po sighed out of relief.

"Thank you, Tigress," Po said.

"May I sit with you?" Tigress asked. Po nodded as they both sat. After an awkward silence, Tigress asked, "Do you really find my... look attractive?" Po looked away nervously grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Can we get off that subject, please? It makes me feel uncomfortable," Po replied. Tigress nodded, even though she wanted to know. "But yes. I did find it- find you... attractive," Po stuttered. Tigress smiled.

"Thank you, Po," Tigress said, looking down on the village below. "That means a lot to me." Then Tigress came up with a question. "Po, you said something about the Master that disturbed me when we were in Bol-Lat. You said that the Master was a master of war. I thought he was a master of love." Po sighed.

"The Master is both. He is a Master of love and war, but not in the way you think. The Master hates war, but he'll use it if he has to."

"When does he have to?"

"To protect those who are his," Po replied, "Those who are his servants, his people, and his creation."

"Wouldn't that be everyone," Tigress asked. Po paused for a moment.

"I understand what you mean Tigress, but think about this. With the Mongolian people, the Master used them to destroy the people of Bol-Lat for their evil. The Master can use evil to do greater good. Yes, even the Mongolians are his creation, but only those who will serve and obey the Master will be his servants."

"And what are those people like?" Tigress asked.

"They are kind and respectful, inclusive to all people. They are a highly moral people, knowing the difference between right and wrong. They are slow to anger, quick to listen, quick to help, and slow to speak. They know they are not perfect," Po said plainly and bluntly at that point, "but through their struggle to perfection, they make the habit of obeying the Master easier on themselves. They do not only do what the law tells them but understand why the law is there. They have principles. They are happy, joyful people that have a deep love for the Master and his laws, for the only person who is unhappy with the laws of the Master is the one who has fallen out of their love for him. They are lovers of the law, lovers of love, lovers of the people, and lovers of the Master. They are like his characteristics, like his discipline, like his truthfulness, like his faithfulness, like his love."

Tigress sat there amazed. "The more you are with the Master, the more enlightened you are," Tigress commented.

"Of course, respect for the Master is the beginning of wisdom. Those who do not respect the Master may have knowledge but they do not have much wisdom. A man without much knowledge can be very wise, and it's a little easier for me," Po said. "What I teach and say is not from me but from the Master. I'm simply the messenger." Tigress smiled.

"One day, I want to be a messenger for the Master, like you," Tigress said. Po smiled as he rested his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"I think you already are," Po stated.

 **Continued...**


	11. Wisdom and Truth

Wisdom and Truth

* * *

Po stretched to the left and then to the right. He twisted his back from side to side. Tigress rolled her eyes as she stood there with a towel in one hand and Po's jade staff. "Is this really necessary?" Tigress asked.

"I'm going to be talking to the people for a whole day, Tigress. I need to get prepared," Po said.

"Yes, but you look like you're training to go up against the punch dummy...again," Tigress smirked. Po narrowed his eyes at her as he snatched his staff from her.

"You're lucky you're my helper," Po muttered.

"Seriously Po, why do you need to start stretching for this?" Tigress asked. Po stretched his neck, cracking several stiff bones.

"I'm going to be giving advice and wise sayings for the whole day. I'm just glad that the Master allowed me to do this. Can you imagine if I had to say smart things for a whole day by myself?" Po asked. Tigress gave Po the towel then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Po, I've said it before. You are smart and wise. Yes, with the Master you are more intellectual and have greater wisdom, but I think he made you well-learned as well. So stop putting yourself down," Tigress said. Po smiled.

"Maybe you should give the people the wisdom," Po commented. Tigress gave a small smile as Crane came into the room.

"They're waiting for you," he said. With that, Po and Tigress went outside to the horde of people, the children in the front. The children rushed towards him and hugged him. As Po sat down, the people crowded around him. Then he started to speak.

"The Master is the greatest. He cares for all the universe yet still attends to the needs and desires of the littlest child. The Master answers every request, though every answer is to people's own benefit." One person, seeming to be a bitter kind of young pig asked,

"I asked the Master to give me the luxuries of my friend. Why didn't he answer me?"

"He did, and the answer was no," Po plainly stated, causing everyone to chuckle a bit. "What do the luxuries of this world have to offer? Temporary pleasure. Pleasure waited for is much greater and more desirous than immediate gratification." Po decided to expand on that issue, though. "Why do we want what others have? To be happier, richer, or to simply have more than the other. The Master has said, 'love others'. If you love others, you should be happy for what they have and not want their possessions. The Master wants a person that is grateful for what he has." A child lifted his hand.

"Why is the sky blue?" He asked, causing everyone to chuckle a bit. Po smiled and lifted the child into his lap.

"The Master made everything you see in nature. The trees, the leaves. Everything is planned so carefully and precisely that mere man can not replicate it. Nature is his lesson book. 'We are fearfully and wondrously made,' says the Master. Because of this, every person has the dignity of being a creation of the Master. Without the Master, there is no dignity for the creation and the creation is simply a random mistake."

"What about conflicts?" asked a duck, "How should people deal with that?"

"If possible try to live in peace with everyone, but the person who is not of the Master will always want a fight. The servants of the Master and evildoers can never truly stay together. That is not to say we should exclude them. It's not that we are opposed to them, but they are opposed to us. We should try everything in our power to include them in the service of the Master and maintain the tolerant atmosphere, but true servants of the Master will drive evildoers crazy because they are opposed to serving the Master, much like darkness is opposed to light. If you have friends and allies who do wrong and you, having been given the light of truth, don't want to be like your friends, then start living the truth and your friends will flee. We attract people who are most like us. Whether in dating or in attaining a friend, we naturally attract people like us."

"Dragon Warrior, what about forgiveness? We've witness how the Master destroyed Bol-Lat and forgave the Mongolians. Who does the Master forgive?"

"The Master will forgive those who are truly sorry for what they do. Those struggling with bad habits will have to ask for forgiveness more than once but the Master is willing to give it. The Master's mercy is as endless as the ocean, but when a man refuses mercy then the Master has to destroy the wicked."

"Why?"

"Because the punishment for evil is death. Evil is separation from the Master, meaning it is separation from the source of life. The Master has given us mercy. We can not save ourselves. Every other belief where we are saved by deeds is not the way of the Master. The Master freely gives salvation to anyone who believes in him," Po said.

"So why do we do good deeds if they won't get us anywhere?"

"We do good deeds not to save ourselves. When we learn to rely completely on the Master, to wholly rely on his power to save us, when we learn to stop praying self-defeating prayers of "Help me" and pray prayers of "I give it all to you," then the spirit of the Master will NATURALLY cause us to do good. There are many motivations for doing good, but this is the main reason why the Master wants us to obey him. So that we can be happy and joyful and make others happy and joyful. It's selfish to think we can ever be good on our own. There is joy in the law. So this is the struggle of the servants of the Master. Not to be watchful against temptations or evil, but to be watchful in their relationship with Master so that nothing may separate them from the source of their happiness. Not to worry about their own efforts in being good, but continually forgetting about their own efforts because the Master has already done it all. When we realize that we can't do anything good and rely totally on the Master, then we make the struggle of perfection much easier. Daily we must do this. Our good works are not a production of ourselves. They are the production of the Master." Many were in awe by his teaching of this.

"Dragon Warrior, how can a person know when to trust someone?"

"You will know to trust someone by the little things they do. If a person can't be faithful in little things, how can he be faithful in large things? The littlest things can make and break the strongest nation." Then Po began to speak about another topic. "Children, young people, listen to the council of the elders and old men. They've been around the Earth longer than you have and know exactly what you go through. There is nothing that really changes under the sun. Cheating may take different forms, but it is still cheating. Nothing is hidden from the Master. He sees through the earth like a glass and nothing is hidden from him. So whatever you do, say, and think, make sure that it is something that the Master sees as good." Po kept telling wise things until it was finally the end of the day. He stood up and went to the Jade Palace, where Crane was waiting for him. The bird seems ticked off about something while the bug, Mantis, on his shoulder, seemed ready to debate. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please explain to Mantis what I've been trying to tell him about what you said," Crane asked, no pleaded. Po was confused.

"What's up?"

"He wants me to get a hook-up... with a prostitute," Crane said. Po and Tigress's eyes widened then narrowed at the small bug.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with having a little set-up?" Mantis asked. Po smirked.

"What's wrong with not having sex with anyone?" Po questioned.

"Nothing," Mantis answered.

"Then Crane has no need to be a part of that activity if he doesn't want to," Po smiled.

"Thank you! I will never touch a-"

"Don't criticize these people, Crane," Po interrupted, firmly "Regardless of their job, you must still treat them with respect." This was a kind of authority Tigress only saw Po exercise when he was with the people of Bol-Lat. It wasn't as severe as then but it was still noticeable. Mantis commented.

"See, even Po will admit they need some love," Mantis said.

"They need a caring hand and a loving heart, not a lustful person," Po said. He shook his head. "Why is it that people will rationalize their way into evil but never away from evil? What's wrong with waiting for the right person? What's wrong with leaving a drink alone? What's wrong with asking people to do the right thing? What's wrong with having high expectations for people?"

"Aren't those last two the same?" Tigress asked.

"They are," Po replied.

"Well, people can say those are too strict," Mantis argued.

"And we can say that earthly standards are too loose," Po replied. "Mantis, let Crane do what Crane wants to do." With that, Mantis hopped off of the bird's shoulder and left the group.

"Thank you, Master Po," Crane bowed with a smile. Po shook his head.

"Just call me Po or Dragon Warrior from now on. I don't like having the title of Master attached to my name. I believe the Master only deserves that title," Po replied, respectfully.

"Can I follow you around for a while? I don't have anything to do, really," Crane asked. Po felt Tigress move closer beside him.

"Actually, why not tomorrow. It's late and I want to get some rest." Crane nodded and left. Tigress was about to leave too, but Po held her back. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Crane asked if he could come along, you came closer to me. Is there any particular reason?" Po asked. Tigress's eyes widened but calmly replied.

"It was a simple gesture, nothing more," Tigress said. Po stared at Tigress for a while, seemingly calculating her words in his mind. He then shrugged and let it go.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Po said, carrying with his staff on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow then," Tigress quietly said. She walked to her room and shut the door. Tigress sighed as she absentmindedly looked up at the ceiling. She didn't like lying to Po, but truthfully she couldn't understand why she felt... uneasy about Crane coming with them. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion she was feeling, but Tigress felt kind of... awkward with Crane being there. She liked the times Po and she were just by themselves. Tigress's eyes widened at that thought. Was she... possessive of Po. She vigorously shook her head. That couldn't be, could it?

 **Continued...**


	12. Love at Kao

Love At Kao

* * *

Crane was immensely surprised at the work that Po did. Po helped heal the lame, blind, and sick. "How can the Master do all of these things?" Crane asked.

"When you're the Master of the Universe, these are simple things," Po answered. Po and Crane kept each other company, but strangely, Tigress was silent through the whole thing. She didn't even have her usual content small smile which worried both Crane and Po. But neither of them had the strength to ask her what was wrong. Finally, the Master told Po to go to a part of China called Kao, near the sea about a day's walk from Shin-Go. They would be there for the length of time the Master told them.

"Kao is a strange place to go to. I've not heard of any wrongs done there," Master Shifu commented as they prepared to leave.

"The Master can see what mortals can not," Po replied.

"You are taking Crane with you as well?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be okay with you," Po answered. Shifu nodded.

"However, make sure that you talk to Tigress. There is something about her demeanor that makes me worried," Shifu commented. Po nodded as he caught up with the others and left. In truth, Po was probably more worried about Tigress than Shifu was. As the three finally arrived in Kao, people crowded around them.

"Are you the Dragon Warrior?" they asked. Po nodded. "We've been waiting for you. We were told of your arrival by the old lady."

"The old lady?" Po questioned. The crowd parted for a small female ram. Po recognized her. "You're the Soothsayer that told Lord Shen his fate."

"I'm not a soothsayer anymore," she said. "Long before you battled Kai, the Master spoke to me through my smoke. He told me not to do the soothsaying art and asked me to serve him. I did as he said. Now that you are here, my work is done and I can die in peace." Po smiled as he bent down and hugged her.

"There will be no talk of death here," Po said.

"Then let it be the Master's will," the Soothsayer said, "You will be staying in my house. I've made rooms for you and your two friends." Po bowed.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Po replied. Then his stomach growled.

"And I've also prepared food for all of you," the Soothsayer smiled. Po chuckled, embarrassed, as they went to her house and the crowd with them. Tigress and Crane followed behind them. The Soothsayer whispered to Po. "The Master has also told me about your two friends and given me insight into their future."

"So you're still showing people their fate? So, you basically changed it to something that's approved now." Po said. "Has he told you what's bothering Tigress?"

"Yes, but I'm more interested in your bird friend there," The Soothsayer said. Po was confused.

"Crane? What does this have to do with him?" Po asked. The Soothsayer smiled.

"There are many surprises for you in the future, Po," She said.

"OOooo! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Po exclaimed like a giddy child.

"Excitement is surprising. You never know what will happen. Otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise," The Soothsayer responded. Po frowned. That was her way of saying, "I'm not telling you." They finally entered the house as the crowd went home. The Soothsayer had lots of people helping her. Two guards stood outside the house. The house was much bigger than the rest. The living room was very spacious and had a single table in the middle. The walls had a few paintings here and there but that's all there was. She was very minimalist. The table was being prepared by a beautiful young female crane.

"The table is ready for you, ma'am," She bowed.

"Thank you, my dear," the Soothsayer smiled. "Everyone, this is my head helper, Jia. She will be assisting you in any way she can." The young crane bowed. Tigress and Crane bowed as well. Po's eyes widened and then a great big smile showed on his face. Tigress saw this then looked at the crane. Her emotion couldn't be made out on her face as Po bowed. As they sat down, the old ram asked Jia asked to sit down with them. This was unusual by Chinese social code, but nothing has been the same since Po learned about the Master. Jia sat down and Po, still smiling widely, questioned her.

"So, Jia, where are you from?" Po asked.

"I'm from the countryside. I came to the Soothsayer to get help for my sick father. She came and healed him. I've vowed a to help her in anyway possible," Jia humbly replied.

"It must be very exciting to be with her," Po commented. Jia sighed sadly while the Soothsayer groaned a bit.

"It... hasn't always been easy for the Soothsayer. Actually, I was very doubtful of her before I came to her," Jia explained.

"That's normal. Everyone in my village doubted me," Po replied.

"Yes, but you've had more success than us," the Soothsayer groaned in exhaustion. "This isn't Gongmen City. I was chased out of Gongmen because of what the Master was telling me to tell them. They wouldn't accept the message I had," the Soothsayer answered. Po sighed.

"Servants are not accepted in their own villages," he said. "Yet, we must try." As they all dined, the Soothsayer got back to business.

"Has the Master told you what you're to do here?" She asked. Po shook his head. "You are to teach the people here about the Master. They are a group of people who listen."

"So you chose this place because it was easier for you?" Crane asked.

"No, unlike Po, the rest of the Master's servants have received rough treatment in their own villages. It is a blessing that you have not received that harsh treatment," the ram replied.

"I have been fortunate," Po said. "But now we have to do the work before us." Po's stomach growled. "After I eat." Everyone, except Tigress, chuckled a bit. After they all ate, Jia started collecting the leftovers. Crane stood up.

"Please, let me help you," Crane said kindly. That was definitely unusual, even in this setting. Important people don't usually help servants with the work. Jia struggled to find words.

"It's... It's a servant's job to pick up the dishes and clean them," Jia explained. Crane thought about it.

"Well, I'm considered a servant of the people to protect them, so that means I can help. Servant to servant," Crane replied, taking the dishes from her. Jia was surprised. She had never met someone so kind to her before, especially considering she was a mere servant girl. They both went to the back. Tigress could see Po's grin as he relaxed into the back of his chair. Why was he smiling? Her question was answered when Po spoke to the Soothsayer.

"This is one wedding I'll be glad to do," Po smiled. It was then that Tigress understood what Po was thinking. The Soothsayer smiled as well.

"Yes, but please keep it a secret until it flourishes. You may have to leave him here for it to happen," the Soothsayer replied. Po nodded. "I will retire for the evening. Goodnight to the both of you." She bowed and slowly walked out. Po stood up and offered Tigress a hand. Tigress looked at Po. He seemed very serious about something. She took his hand and stood up as well.

"We need to talk," Po plainly said. Tigress looked away. She knew this was coming, but she didn't think Po would do it so quickly. Po led her outside to the back of the house. It was nighttime, and Po and Tigress sat down side by side underneath the clear starlit night. They sat quietly for a while. Tigress wondered why Po didn't say anything. Finally, Po spoke. "Have you ever looked at the stars?" Tigress looked up.

"Sometimes," Tigress answered.

"The Master told me that the stars are much bigger than they look. From far away, they look like tiny dots. I guess nothing is as it seems," Po said. Tigress stayed quiet. Then she felt Po grab her hand. "There was something that the Master told me about love that I didn't share with the people. I forgot to tell them."

"What's that?"

"Love wants the good of others. That means that people who show love want to care for the other. They want the best for them. Love is honest and can be honest with others who are loved. Because whatever is bothering the other, the person who loves wants to help relieve that burden. Otherwise, it worries them to death." Tigress sighed defeated. She knew he was talking about her.

"I was... uneasy about Crane coming with us," She said plainly. "I don't know why I was worried. I like the times it was just you and me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't expect Crane to be with me for that long," Po smiled. Tigress nodded and looked straight ahead. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"No, Dragon Warrior. There is nothing," Tigress answered properly. Po sighed.

"You know, I can tell very plainly when something's bothering you."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"You always call me Dragon Warrior when something's wrong," Po answered. Tigress sat there quiet for a while.

"I... realized that I was... possessive of you. I didn't like the idea of... sharing you with anyone... other than... me," Tigress struggled to say. Po's eyes widened but his mouth was closed. "I know now that it was a foolish feeling. I'm... sorry that I made a whole scene about it in front of you and Crane. I didn't know my silence worries you two."

"It actually worries everyone. If you're silent and you have a smile on, then we're okay. If you're silent and you're still in your straight upright posture, then we're okay. But when your shoulders start to sag or you look at the ground a lot and you're silent, then we worry," Po explained. Tigress stared at Po, taken aback for a while before speaking.

"I didn't realize I was so... obvious," Tigress said.

"You're not. I just know you very well," Po smiled. Tigress smiled as well. Po scooted closer to her side. "You know, truthfully, I was a little annoyed that Crane would be with us. I liked being with you, too," Po confessed.

"Hmm," She replied. "Po, I know that there will be times you will have to go and I won't be there. I guess I was just being...blind." Po threw an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," He smiled. "You were worried and that's natural for someone who cares a lot. But right now, I think Crane is a little occupied with Mrs. Jia."

"Do you really think they're going to get into a relationship?" Tigress asked.

"Anything is possible with the Master," Po laughed. Tigress smiled. They both looked up.

"You're right," Tigress said, "The stars are tiny," Po smiled. They stayed like that until sleep claimed them both.

* * *

The next morning, Tigress groggily woke up. Usually, she didn't have a problem waking up early in the morning, but something made her feel so comfortable that she didn't want to move. Then she heard a soft breathing. She looked around to see Po's head resting on top of hers. Her eyes widened. Did they sleep like this? His head on hers while her head rested on his shoulder? But rather than feel shocked or blush a bit, she grew a small smile on her face. Then she actually closed her eyes and nuzzled into Po's neck. As she went back to sleep, nuzzling Po's neck caused him to wake up as well. He looked down to see Tigress resting comfortably with a smile on her face. Then she purred. Her continual purring made his heart skip a bit, but ultimately, he was fine with her being like this. He wasn't nervous or itchy. He was... happy. He went back to sleep to the sound of her gentle purring.

Just then, Crane came to the back of the house to see Tigress and Po. They hadn't gone to bed and he was beginning to worry. That's when he found them resting side by side in the back. His simian friend back home would probably have snickered. Viper would have woken them up with her excited squeal. Mantis would probably snicker with Monkey. Crane, on the other hand, just smiled. "Ahem," He coughed on purpose. When they both woke up, they didn't jump away from each other at the sight of Crane's presence. They were comfortable with each other. "The people are waiting for you outside," Crane replied. Po nodded, helped Tigress up, and walked out to the front door where the crowd was. Tigress was stopped by Crane. "I have a confession to you. I overheard what you and Po were talking about. I'm sorry that I interrupted-" Tigress held up her hand.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have felt that way. I'm actually glad that you came with us," Tigress smiled. Crane smiled back as they both bowed and walked out to where Po was teaching the people.

 **Continued...**


	13. The Depth of Love

The Depth of Love

* * *

"Jiu Zhu writes from Northern China," said the messenger at the door. Po took the scroll. He looked over it as he went back to the table where Tigress and Crane were eating. While he sat down, he sipped his juice until he completely read the scroll. He spat the juice out, spreading it all over Crane.

"Thank you," Crane muttered.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked. Po rolled up the scroll.

"Tai-Lung is coming here. He's going to be replacing the Soothsayer. He's fulfilled his duty in the Northern Providence and now he has to come here," Po said. They had been living in Kao for four months now.

"That's not a good enough reason to spit up on me," Crane grumbled. Jia gave him some towels. "Thank you, Jia," He smiled. Jia gave a blushing smile.

"The reason I spat up juice was he said he was bringing his fourteen-year-old daughter, Lula," Po replied. Tigress's eyes widened.

"She's fourteen?"

"Yeah, that's what I was shocked about. When's the last time we went to the Northern Providence?" Po asked. Tigress thought about it then smiled, laughing.

"I shouldn't be surprised that she's that old. It's been a while since we've last met Tai-Lung," Tigress answered.

"So when he comes, that means we'll be leaving?" Crane asked.

"Tigress and I will be leaving. I want you to stay here for a bit more," Po replied. "I want to make sure he understands about _The Teachings of the Master._ " This was a large book that the villagers were writing to record the works of the Master. Crane nodded. He didn't question why, which brought a smile to Po's face.

"When will he be coming?" Tigress asked.

"He'll be here shortly, he said," Po replied. Then there was a knock on the door. Po got to the door, opened it, and saw the big snow leopard of their conversation standing in the door. "Tai-Lung!" Po exclaimed, hugging him. Tai-Lung looked a little older now. His fur was getting a bit dull and his muscles weren't as defined as they once were.

"It's good to see you, my brother," Tai-Lung hugging him back.

"Well, that was indeed short," Tigress commented, making it to the door. Tai-Lung bowed respectfully to Tigress.

"It's good to see you, Master Tigress," He said. Crane came to the door as well. "Master Crane, this will be the first time you've seen me."

"Second, you forget the time of the bridge," He corrected. Tai-Lung rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Right," He sighed. "Anyways, I'm sorry for what I did."

"If Tigress trusts you, I trust you," He replied.

"Who told you she trusted me?" Tai-Lung asked, smirking.

"Let's put all that in the past," Po interrupted. Just then, a medium size mountain cat peered from behind the big snow leopard. "Um... who's that behind you?" Po asked. Tai-Lung looked back. He gently prodded the young girl out of her shy spot.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Lula," Tai-Lung said. Po and the others were shocked. She looked like an almost fully grown woman. She nervously bowed.

"Hello," Po said, tenderly. "I'm Po. Do you remember me?" Lula nodded.

"This is all new to her. Moving here and getting acquainted with everyone can make someone nervous," Tai-Lung said.

"I understand the feeling," Tigress replied. Po smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll have you laughing in no time," He said. "The Soothsayer has already prepared your rooms. It will be a little more spacious when we're gone." Po and Tigress directed them to their rooms while Crane went back to the table where Jia was cleaning up. Crane smiled at Jia, who tried to look away from Crane's gaze. Normally, Crane wouldn't be this comfortable around women, but something about Jia's soft humble character attracted him greatly.

"Here's your other food, sir," She politely said, setting down the tray. Crane grabbed the tray.

"Jia, you don't have to-"

"Should a servant not serve her master?" Jia questioned.

"Not if she's the dearest of my heart," Crane replied, getting the tray from her.

"Crane, you're a Kung Fu master and I'm only a..."

"A what? A servant?" Crane answered, setting the tray down on the table.

"Yes," Jia said sadly. Crane gently grabbed her wings and turned her around.

"Jia, all the beautiful women in the world can't compare to you," Crane smiled. He kissed her wing with his beak. "You're more beautiful than ever." Jia snatched her wings from Crane's grip.

"I...I have to go. I'm wanted by the Soothsayer," Jia said as she ran away. Crane felt bad. He thought he had frightened her.

* * *

Po explained Tai-Lung's mission about _The Teachings of the Master_ book. Tai-Lung worked alongside Po for the most part as Po helped him transition into his new job. Crane and Jia were always seen close to each other. Po always smiled when he saw them together, but something about Jia made him feel worried. He decided to talk to the Soothsayer about it. She sighed.

"Jia, like everyone, has had a very difficult time in life," the Soothsayer replied. "Crane will have to learn to be patient with her." Po nodded and advised Crane to do the same. And Crane was patient with Jia, which she appreciated greatly. The time came that Po and Tigress left. Lula, who was no longer shy, hugged both of them tightly. Po rested his hands on Crane's shoulders.

"Write me anytime something between you and Jia goes wrong," He said. Crane nodded. Tigress and Po went back to the Jade Palace and told Shifu about everything that happened. The old red panda stroked his beard.

"This is all very interesting, but why did you leave Crane there?" Shifu asked. Po smiled.

"It is the Master's will," Po replied.

A couple weeks after they left, Jia was outside fixing something when Crane came outside to help her. "Do you need some help?" he asked. Jia smiled and let him help her. After he fixed it, they sat down side by side in silence. Jia sighed.

"Crane? Why are you so kind to me?" Jia asked sadly.

"Because that's what the Master has told me to do. It is good to be kind. Why do I need a reason?" Crane asked.

"Because I'm not someone who deserves that kindness," She replied remorsefully.

"What makes you think that?" Crane asked. Jia was silent for a while.

"In order to help my family in their times of need... I became a prostitute," She said with shame. The conversation that Crane had with Mantis and Po at the Jade Palace came rushing back at him. He felt sorry he ever thought about thinking something that critical and he was glad that Po stopped him. "That's why I stayed with the Soothsayer. I had a reputation at my hometown. I couldn't face them," She said tearfully. "When I first came here, I didn't even trust the Soothsayer. I gave her the hardest time ever, even calling her names. But over time, she helped me become better, but I'm still unworthy of your kindness." Her tears wetted the ground. Suddenly, Crane hugged her.

"Your past is your past and you can't change it," Crane said comfortingly.

"Why? Why are you so kind to me," Jia sobbed, snatching herself away from his grasp. Crane gently rubbed his wing over her tear stricken face, wiping away some of the tears.

"It's something I learned from the Master. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Don't listen to the people who try to hurt you," Crane said sadly smiling. Jia shook a bit and then hugged Crane tightly. After that talk, Crane messaged Po, looking for advice.

 _I now see the wisdom of your words, Po. What do I do?_

He explained everything to Po. Po sighed with a heavy heart. Tigress was shocked by the news. "Keep it between us. He meant for me to get the message." Tigress nodded. Po wrote Crane back.

 _I am sorry for what Jia had to do in order to support herself and her family. The feeling of regret and guilt she has is something I can't fully understand. Tell her not to worry. The Master forgave her the moment she asked for it, and he loves her all the same. But as for you, make sure that you are patient, loving, and respectful towards her. I have dealt with these kinds of things and trusting someone can be a long process for her. So I tell you to be patient, loving, and respectful towards her. Tell Tai-Lung that I'll be needing you here, along with Jia. There is no need for her there now that the Soothsayer is resting peacefully. (_ The Soothsayer had died about five weeks ago. Crane told Po about her death in the letter) _And tell Lula, Po said hi._

As Po told Zeng to send the letter, Po sighed a bit. A lot had happened during the time Crane stayed in Kao. He had to speak to another doomed city with only a handful of remnant people in that time. Tigress rested her hand on Po's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure he'll do the right thing," Tigress encouraged. Po placed his hand on her hand.

"I hope so," Po sighed. He stood up and went outside, alone.

"Po?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Go to the town of 'Chengyi'. Speak to them about truth," The Master instructed. "You will take Master Shifu and Tigress along with you." Po bowed and went back in to tell Shifu and Tigress.

* * *

Po rubbed his head as he sighed heavily. Now Po knew why the Master wanted him to come here. He was sitting in a crowd in Chengyi listening to a worship service to the Master. The problem with it was the length of time. Every time someone got up to speak in reverence to the Master, everyone would kneel on one leg and face the ground. Then came the speaker, who just happened to be the big elephant that accused Xingfu, the fox. His name was Gail, which made a lot of sense to Po. The people there were friendly and nice, and they mentioned how it was an honor to have Po in their midst, but as Po sat on the floor listening to Gail, the panda tried to fight sleep and agitation at the same time. Once it was over, the congregation stood up, but Tigress and Shifu were still on the floor with their eyes open. Po was concerned. "Shifu? Tigress?" He called. The two blinked several times and shook their heads. Po glared at them. "You fell asleep?"

"No," Shifu denied. Po continued to glare at him. "Yes," Shifu said ashamed.

"We didn't mean to Po," Tigress said.

"I'm not angry you fell asleep. I'm angry you could fall asleep with your eyes open. If I could do that I would have already been in La La Land," Po quietly exclaimed as everyone filed out. Po and the others went to the rooms that were prepared for them. "Well, now I know what I'm going to speak about."

"What?" Shifu asked.

"Sincerity," Po answered, huffing a bit.

The next day, the people let Po speak. Before he went up, there was another long service before the message. Before Po went up, Tigress held him back a bit. "Only speak what the Master has told you to speak," she said. Po calmed down a bit for he was getting a little annoyed by the people. He walked up to the front of the crowd and stood in the middle of them.

"This is what the Master has said, 'My children of Chengyi, you have the truth with you and are my beloved ones. Yet, there is something I have to question you about. What are you trying to tell me?'" This caused a murmuring amongst the people. As the crowd slowly quieted down, Po spoke again. "'When you come together, you speak to me as if you are trying to impress me. I am not a Master who is flattered. I do not want your flowery words or eloquent speech. I want your sincere heart. When you speak to me individually, I listen to your needs, wants, and desires as long as you speak for I know the trouble you go through. I listen to a friend listens to a broken person. I listen even to children's prayers. Yet when you speak, as one group, say what needs to be said. None of you talk uselessly to your earthly fathers and masters. Do not try to impress me. Instead, talk to me with a sincere heart.'" With that, Po was finished. The room was so silent a pin could be heard on a woolly carpet. When Po sat down, Gail, the elephant, solemnly came up and gave the finishing speech.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior. Today, we have been given a simple, truthful, powerful, and... short message," he said, making the room lightly chuckle, "But if I had to make one theme of that message, it was love. You are right. Normally, we try to impress our superiors, but the Master is different. He doesn't want our best. He wants our entirety. Our all: good and bad. That is a kind of love that we mortals just can not fully understand. We still have so much to learn from the Master, and I thank you, Mas,- Po, for enlightening us." With that, the service ended and everyone congratulated Po for speaking a great message. Tigress could see that Po was anxious about something. As they ate at the house prepared for them, Shifu said,

"That was a very wonderful speech you gave, Po," Shifu smiled.

"It wasn't me, Master Shifu," Po replied. "It was just the Master."

"I know. I'm saying you did very well being his servant. Now, I have to retire for the day," Shifu said.

"Sleep well. The Master told me we leave tomorrow," Po replied. When Shifu left, Po absentmindedly looked at his food.

"What's wrong Po?" Tigress asked. Before Po could say anything, Tigress spoke again. "Don't say nothing is wrong. I know you, Po." Po sighed.

"Am I that see-through," Po asked.

"No, I just know you like the back of my hand," Tigress stated, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... physically is wrong. It's something that Gail said," Po explained. Tigress looked at him, telling him to go on. "He said there was still so much to learn about the Master."

"Yes and?"

"It just... pains me a little to think we'll never fully understand the Master. There's so much to learn. So much to know. Even if I had eternal life, I still would learn more about the Master. It's... a little depressing to think we'll never understand him," Po said.

"I don't think so," Tigress said. Po looked at her confused. "In the time we've seen the Master's deeds, we can safely assume he is a person with ultimate power, who created us complicatedly. If we were able to understand everything, then we would be essentially gods, which is not good because of our selfish nature. Like you said, servants will never fully understand their master, nor will creation fully comprehend the creator. Or like children will never fully understand their parents. We need someone to look up to. The call from the weak to the mighty is the natural call of mortals." Po's mouth dropped and then turned into an open-mouth smile.

"There are days where I really do believe you could do this much better than me," Po confessed.

"Your job is to help people. My job is to only help you. And until the Master tells me to do otherwise, I'm not going to stop helping you," She said. The determined look in her eyes made Po know that she meant every word. Of course, Tigress usually means every word she says. Tigress stood up and started going to her room.

"Tigress," Po called. Just as Tigress turned around, Po hugged Tigress tightly. Shocked and surprised, Tigress froze up. "Thank you for helping me," Po said with all sincerity. Tigress slowly got out of her shock and hugged Po back.

"You're welcome Po," Tigress smiled.

 **Continued...**


	14. Promises Made

The Promises Made

* * *

"Po?"

"Yes, Master?" Po replied, having arrived from Chengyi.

"Take Tigress as your wife. You will have many glad and happy years together and you will both die in your very old age. You shall live to see your great-grandchildren. This I promise to you, for my promises do not fail," The Master said.

"Yes, Master," Po said, completely calm. Po walked back with his jade staff in hand to the kitchen, where Master Shifu and Monkey were. He sat down and ate with them. It took about ten minutes before Shifu asked Po.

"Did you hear anything from the Master?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he told me-" It was then that Po realized what he had just heard from the Master. Po's eyes widened, but his mouth clamped shut. His brain was slowly, ever SO slowly, trying to calculate the words that were just said to him by the Master. Finally, when his brain made several errors, Po said to Shifu. "I'm sorry, I have to go back and talk to the Master for a moment." Po bolted outside, making the chair fall to the floor. Shifu and Monkey were greatly confused. Once Po was alone, he called the Master. "Master?"

"Yes, Po?"

"Just so I understand correctly, you told me a few minutes ago to marry Tigress, right?"

"Yes, I did," the Master replied.

"Okay. Can I talk to you... truthfully for a moment, Master?" Po asked.

"Of course."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Po shouted to the high heavens. Po breathed to calm down. "I don't mean to be disrespectful to you Master, but... marry Tigress?"

"Yes, Po. I want you to marry Tigress. Do you love her?"

"I-" Po wanted to claim, no lie, and say he didn't love her, but he felt he needed to say the truth. "I...do."

"Then why are you upset?" the Master asked.

"BECAUSE I'M... scared," Po sighed, "I'm terrified. You're the first person who even knows that I love Tigress. Everyone knows I have a great respect for her but no one but you knows that I love her. And I'm... terrified that she won't love me back. I know she won't harshly reject me, but... I don't want to risk it. But you want me to MARRY HER? What if I mess up? What if I do something that will cause things to go bad. What if," Po trembled as he paused and he spoke softly this time, "What if I do something to hurt her?"

"Do you love her?" The Master asked again. Po remembered everything that the Master said about love. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes," He answered.

"Then go and marry her," The Master said, "Remember the promise I have for you." Po walked back to his room and looked at the ceiling. How was he going to do this? He couldn't just ask Tigress to marry her. That would be way too weird. Compared to everything that Po had done with the Master, this had to be the most frightening thing to him.

"What am I going to do?" Po asked.

"Po?"

"AHHH!" Po jumped so high in his bed he actually hit the ceiling. Po turned to see Tigress standing in the door with her hand over her mouth. Po couldn't tell if she was laughing or concerned about his injury. "Tigress please stop scaring me like that!" Po panted.

"My apologies," Tigress said plainly. "What's troubling you? You seem like you're in great distress." Po knew he couldn't act like it wasn't anything. Po sighed.

"The Master wants me to marry," Po simply stated. Tigress's eyes widened. She stood like that for a while, her hands by her side. "Yeah, my exact reaction."

"To whom?" Tigress asked earnestly.

"Does it matter?" Po said. He REALLY didn't want to tell her who. "I have to marry. So right now, I'm freaking out." Tigress slowly got out of her shocked state. She placed her hands behind her back, took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Well... it would be wise to do what the Master told you to do. I'll... I'll be training if you need me," Tigress said emotionlessly. As she left, Po found that a little weird. Normally, Tigress would be happy about the things the Master told him to do. This didn't seem to have the same effect. Po got out of his bed and went to find Tigress in the Training Hall. She was **_murdering_** the wooden soldiers.

"How we have enough of those in this place is beyond me," Po thought to himself. "Tigress?" He called out loud.

"Po!" Tigress said, immediately stopping. She stood up straight and erect. "You needed me, Dragon Warrior?" Po's face fell. Tigress cursed a little under her breath when she realized that's how Po knew something was wrong with her. Po came closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Po asked genuinely concerned.

"It's just..." Tigress sighed. "I... I guess I've gotten very... attached to you and... it's going to be different with you not around."

"I'll still be with you guys."

"It will be different between... you and me," Tigress replied. Her eyes looked at the ground as her ears sagged. "Maybe I could be your...midwife when you need me?" Po finally realized why Tigress was upset. She loved him too, otherwise, she wouldn't have cared a bit about who he married. She did say she became possessive of him when they were in Kao. Maybe she did love him. Only one way to find out.

"That's not going to be a good idea," Po sighed.

"Oh," Tigress said, dropping her ears a bit. Po smiled a bit.

"It would be difficult for you to be a midwife since... it's you the Master told me to marry," Po said. Tigress's head snapped up and looked straight at him. Now Po was nervous. "Tigress, even before I knew the Master, I always had a crush on you. As I've grown up with the Master, I've realized that I... love you," Po confessed. Tigress was silent for a while. Then out of the blue, she punched him. "OW!"

"That's for not telling me earlier," She complained.

"What?! I was scared! You can't be mad at me for-" Po was interrupted by Tigress kissing him. He was almost too shocked to kiss back, but as he kissed back, they slowly parted.

"That's for telling me," Tigress smiled.

"That still doesn't make up for punching me," Po muttered. Tigress shook her head with a smile.

"I will marry you," Tigress said. "Not only because the Master wants us to, but because I love you, too." Po smiled as they kissed again.

 **Continued...**


	15. Unbroken promises

Unbroken Promises

 **Warning: Though this may seem dark, there is light at the end of the tunnel**

* * *

He died two weeks before the wedding. Po came on with a sudden severe illness no one could heal him from. All of his friends asked the Master to heal him, but their prayers weren't answered the way they thought they would be. Just before he died, Po told Tigress of the promise that the Master told him. "Trust the Master, no matter what happens to me, trust him. Don't forget the promise." Po, seeing that his health wasn't going to change, asked the others to cremate his body, which they did, very reluctantly. Not only was it not tradition to cremate bodies, it was also their friend, whose body they saw as holy and sacred. Maybe there was a shred of them that thought the Master would raise Po back to life and restore the body. Anyways, the solemn and tearful procession came up to the Jade Palace for the ceremony. Po's ashes were in a big jade urn on a table. A painting of him sat next to the urn. Everyone had come to the ceremony. Crane and Jia sat next to Monkey and Mantis. Jia was usually emotional, so it was no surprise to Crane that she was crying. Mr. Ping was devastated. He and Li Shan were sitting next to each other with their heads looking at the ground. As the people took their seats, Tigress stood in the corner looking at everyone. Then she saw someone. Tai-Lung came up to her. The sympathy in his eyes was enough to make Tigress hug him. Tai-Lung hugged back, trying his best to comfort her. But he knew no one could comfort her best like Po. Tigress, poor Tigress. She was promised to marry the love of her life. Now, he was gone. How could the Master be so cruel to her? Didn't she do what he wanted? Why? That was the major question on her mind. As the ceremony was about to start, the servants were still making the preparations. The two columns of seats made one big aisle along the middle. As Tigress watched over the servants, a servant had asked some people to take the first eleven rows of chairs. Tigress churned. Something wasn't right with them sitting there. "No," She told the servant, "Have them sit somewhere else. Those are reserved."

Shifu and the others were confused. By their recollection, those seats were anyone's pick. Why was she reserving them? And for who? They all quietly assumed that the death of Po was getting to her and decided to let her do what she wanted. As the service was about to start, a strange sight came down the aisle. A hyena, about to Tigress's shoulder height, walked down the aisle with a bronze staff in his hand. He was accompanied by ten lions, all taller than him. This is a very peculiar thing because hyenas and lions are usually natural enemies. Stranger still was the fact that they seemed to be following the hyena. The hyena, with his ten lion companions, respectfully bowed to Tigress. "Dear ma'am," He said in a tender voice, "I am Ulaghai. I am truly sorry for your loss. May we sit here?" Tigress slowly nodded. Everyone was confused and had a lot of questions. How did Tigress know these people? Better yet, who were they? While all these questions happened, the service commenced. Gail gave a beautiful speech. So beautiful in fact that they didn't care how long it was. As he was talking, one of Ulaghai's lions asked him,

"Teacher, what caused this man to die? Was it his sins that led him to his death?" This was understandable in their culture because it was said that the young die because they've done some evil. That comment, however, was heard by nearly everyone at the ceremony, except Gail who was still speaking. Tai-Lung growled, Shifu glared at the lion, Viper hissed, and Tigress's angry death glare was enough to kill anything in its path. However, Ulaghai responded to the answer first.

"This man is no more a sinner than you are a saint," Ulaghai scowled, yet somehow made it sound harmless and loving. That was harsh, even to everyone who heard it. But there was a small sense of gratification in what he said. He kept speaking, "His death is so that others may understand who the Creator is." Did he mean the Master? Just as Gail finished, Ulaghai went up to speak. This was absurd! First, they come unannounced, then they hijack the service. But Ulaghai spoke comforting words. "Do not be sad, my friends. The dear person who you've lost will be alive again. The promise made to Po will be kept." Then he walked over to Tigress, who stood up. "Do you trust the Master?" Tigress hadn't cried through the whole thing. Now, she let loose her tears.

"Trust the Master? He let someone I loved die! The only person who loved me for who I was! And you want me to trust him. I was only doing what he told me to do and now Po's dead! Why should I trust him?" She questioned in anger and tears. She sat down in her chair and cried. Before she realized it, Ulaghai wrapped his arms around her and cried with her. Had he said any words of comfort, it wouldn't have worked. But simply crying with her made her feel so much better. "Do what the Master has told you to do," She said. Ulaghai nodded.

"Take all the stuff off the table and draw a circle in the dirt around it," Ulaghai instructed his followers. Everyone was beyond confused, but Tigress just sat there in silence. As Ulaghai's followers finished, the hyena kneeled on the ground and looked to the sky. "Creator, I know that you don't like seeing people suffer. I know why you've made me come here. Now show yourself to all these people, so that they may know the Master that Po served." Suddenly, the sky started to turn dark. It was as if the sun itself was getting dimmer. Then, a towering column of fire stretching from heaven came down and surrounded Ulaghai and Po's urn. Many turned away from the brightness of the fire. Tigress stood up and peered into the column of fire. The top of the jade urn floated off and the ashes flew out. Then a bright light shone from the fire. The light materialized into a black and white creature. As suddenly as the column of fire came, it zoomed back up, like a fearsome dragon. Tigress stared at the light that materialized into a living creature.

"Po?" She stood in amazement. Po looked over and heard Tigress call him. Ulaghai helped him walk over to her. Po was wondering why Tigress's eyes were red as if she had been crying. In fact, she was still crying.

"Tigress, why are you crying?" Po asked, gently stroking her face. His warm hand sent a shiver down her spine. "Didn't I tell you to trust in the Master?" Tigress immediately hugged Po as everyone else did the same. Li Shan and Mr. Ping were overjoyed to see their son alive.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Mr. Ping sobbed happily.

"Guys, didn't you know the Master who made vegetables come alive can raise the dead?" Po asked. He looked at Tigress, who was still hugging him. Then, she punched him. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for dying on me before the wedding," Tigress complained.

"What?! I can't control that! Is it always going to be this way with you!?" Po exclaimed. Tigress smiled as he kissed him, surprising him greatly. She pulled away as he got over his shock. "Still, doesn't make up for the punch," Po muttered rubbing his sore arm. Tigress smiled as she hugged him again.

"I missed you, so much," She said in a voice barely audible. "But there is one thing I've learned. Always trust the Master." Po smiled. Then he turned to the hyena and his ten lions. "Po, this is Ulaghai, he's the one who the Master sent." Po bowed.

"Another servant. Good, I need some help in the labor," Po said. His stomach growled. "And some food," Po laughed, making everyone chuckle.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do that later," Ulaghai said, "Right now, I have to do what the Master told me to do." Ulaghai took Po and Tigress's hands and brought them together. "Dearly beloved," Ulaghai said in a loud voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the meeting and joining of Po and Tigress in holy matrimony." Tigress was actually laughing a bit. He was doing a wedding service here and now? Po was shocked and nervous, but Tigress couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Do you, Tigress, take Po as your husband?"

"I do," Tigress smiled.

"And do you, Po, take Tigress as your lovely wife," Ulaghai asked.

"I... I do," Po stuttered a bit. He was a little overwhelmed that everything was going so fast.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Ulaghai said. Tigress leaped into Po's arms and kissed him. Po was in continual shock of everything that was happening but kissed back anyways. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Tigress did the same with her arms around his neck. Just then, a big growl interrupted their kiss. Tigress pulled back and rolled her eyes with a smirk as Po grinned embarrassedly. "I agree with your stomach," Ulaghai chuckled. "Let's eat."

* * *

So, a funeral turned into a wedding celebration. Ulaghai and his lions also participated in the celebration. Tigress kept laughing about Ulaghai's name. "Doesn't that mean trickster?" She chuckled. Ulaghai chuckled too.

"Yes, I was very mischievous when I was a child. It was something I wanted to change, but I decided to not let it bother me," the hyena explained. Po smiled as he ate his food. There was something about Ulaghai's disciples that bothered him. Po could see the lions huddling close together. Some of them put on brave faces and tried to kindly deny the food offered to them. Others had a look of disgust. Before Po could voice his thoughts, one of Ulaghai's followers asked,

"Teacher, if it's not for evil, why does the Master allow some people to die?" Before the hyena or Po could answer, Tigress spoke.

"For some, the future holds hardships too great for them to bear. The Master saves them from the hard oppression and suffering ahead. Others, the evil forces have tried everything to make them fall, but when the evil forces realize they can not succeed, the forces take their lives, realizing they have lost. Some die because of their own wickedness. The Master rarely punishes people. Evil has its own punishment. In Shin-Go, Bol-Lat, and other cities that have not heeded the word of the Master, their own evil has brought them to their demise. Who can fully understand the wisdom the Master has? We must only trust and obey." Both Po and Ulaghai were shocked by her words. Po smiled and kissed Tigress on the cheek, making her blush.

"You're definitely going to become a servant of the Master," Po said. "Now I have something to say to your disciples, Ulaghai."

"Say what needs to be said," Ulaghai said. Po stood up, making Tigress release her grip on him. She had been holding him from the time he rose from death.

"Followers of Ulaghai, when you were born, were you not strangers in this world? Yet the people accepted you and loved you. When Ulaghai became a servant of the Master, were you not strangers amongst each other?" The lions nodded. "Yet the Master accepted you as his own. Why then do you not do the same for others?" The lions looked at each other confused. "Do you think that the Master, who is master of the universe, has made you his one and only people and everyone else is insignificant? Did he not take Ulaghai, one who was even hated amongst his own people, and make him a servant? Do you not know that the Master has made everyone equal? Every man, woman, child, and creature are equal in his eye, and he loves them just the same. Every single one is his favorite," Po said. He smiled at their ashamed faces. "I understand if you're shy and nervous about being in a new culture, but never think that you are better than someone. Pride causes many to fall, even us servants," Po said. He finally sat back down. When he did that, the first lion, the youngest, started intermingling with the people and the rest did the same.

"Thank you for that, Po," Ulaghai said, "I've been trying to tell them that for the longest."

"How did you exactly _tell_ them?" Po asked.

"I've been trying to show them through stories," Ulaghai said.

"That doesn't always work," Tigress answered. "Sometimes you must be truthfully blunt with them."

"Well, I know that now," Ulaghai replied. Suddenly, Po was 'hug' attacked by Viper, Jia, Lula, and, surprisingly, Tigress. Po wheezed out in protest.

"Guys, for the last time, I'm alive!" He struggled to say. They kept doing this from time to time ever since Po was resurrected. Though Po knew why they did it, it still caught him off guard. They slowly released him. Viper wiped a tear from her eye.

"Please Po, do not do something like that ever again," Viper trembled. "Please." Po sighed sadly.

"I really am sorry for making you guys feel so worried, but I really couldn't stop it," Po said.

"We know that," Jia replied, "We're just so glad the Master brought you back to us." Tigress, who was still hugging Po, slowly released him but still had his hand in hers. Po noticed this as the others went away.

"Are you always going to keep holding my hand?" Po asked, smirking.

"I'm just making sure that I don't lose you again," Tigress firmly said. Po frowned a bit then placed his hands on Tigress's shoulders.

"The Master said I would live to see my great-grandchildren. I believe in that promise. You should too," Po stated. Tigress looked at Po for a while, then nodded. Po turned to Ulaghai. "How long are you staying here?"

"For as long as the Master intends. He has prepared a place for me and my disciples to stay," Ulaghai answered. Po smiled.

"That's good," Po replied. The hyena went to mingle with the guests. Po and Tigress sat next to each other, still holding hands. Po smiled and looked over at Tigress. Tigress gave a half-smile, a little confused.

"What?" She asked. Po didn't answer. He just kissed her on the lips, greatly surprising her with his forwardness. When he pulled away, he whispered tenderly.

"I love you," He said. Tigress probably gave one of the biggest smiles Po ever saw her with.

"I love you, too," Tigress replied.

 **Continued...**


	16. A New Servant

A New Servant

* * *

Tigress rested comfortably in her bed with her husband, Po. A full quiet year for the married couple was really welcomed. In fact, it was the first time the Valley of Peace was actually peaceful. Crime rates were virtually zero; Monkey and Mantis opened up an organization that carefully took care of the disabled, senior citizens, and the poor; Ulaghai had married Crane and Jia about five weeks before. It was very blissful.

It wasn't heaven, though. For the first month, Tigress kept getting nightmares about Po's death. She would tightly hold on to his hand as if he were about to leave or go. "She's very worried Master," Po would say to the Master about the situation.

"Tell her," He would say for the hundredth time but never getting tired of comforting her, "That I will never go back on my promises. I will protect both of you."

There was also another thing that concerned everyone: Ulaghai's disciples. After Po's talk, they had changed their attitude about the people, but there were still some things that they were...ignorant about. Some of them were too strict or liberal when it came to the Master's intended lifestyle for people. Po, finally said it like this, "The Master does not force his laws upon us but his laws must not be ignored." There were two disciples that especially taught Po about patience. That means they got on his nerve. Gun-Ho and Roho Moto. Roho Moto, or Fiery Rem as Po calls him, is the exact meaning of his name. Roho Moto means 'fire spirit' and this young lion represented that very well. He was always short-tempered and always ready to argue. But he was still teachable, and Po learned that his eager fiery spirit also wanted to learn much about the Master. Gun-Ho had a similar problem but he wasn't as hot-headed as Rem. Gun-Ho needed to learn to stop putting his foot in his mouth. He rarely thought before he spoke or acted. In fact, it was him that asked Ulaghai the question about why Po died at the funeral; the one that made everyone angry at him. Po could relate to Gun-Ho a little more than the other lion followers. These two caused Ulaghai to rub his head in weariness. "These lions make me feel so weak and weary sometimes," He honestly said to Po.

"Then let the Master be your strength," Po encouraged. Po knew the hyena didn't hate the lions. They just tried his and everyone else's patience sometimes.

Other than those small things, Po and Tigress's relationship blossomed and everyone seemed to be blessed by their marriage. Now in their master bedroom having finished from a long day of training (Which they still did on a regular basis), Tigress's eyes drifted to sleep. Suddenly, her eyes popped opened to see a bright light coming from the hall. It seemed to be a ball of light behind the silk panel door. Tigress sat up. She looked over to Po, who was still sound asleep. Instead of waking him up to tell him what was going on, Tigress decided to see what it was herself. She gently got out of bed but realized her strength was gone. She plopped to the floor. It was like her body was made of lead, and she couldn't get up. She struggled to get up from the floor but she couldn't. The ball of light still shone, like it was waiting for her. Tigress looked over. She saw Po's jade staff, took it, and used it to help herself up. As soon as she touched the staff, she felt lighter. In fact, she felt like she was hovering a bit. She looked down to see if she was actually touching the ground and indeed she was. As she walked towards the ball of light, leaning on the staff, the ball of light slowly hovered away from the door and out the barracks. Tigress followed it outside. The ball of light hovered in front of Tigress. As she got closer and closer, the ball shot up into the night sky, disappearing with the stars. "Tigress?"

Tigress looked all around, using the staff as a weapon now. She scanned the area and could see no visible threat. "Tigress?"

"Who's there?" Tigress asked. "Who are you?"

"I am the Master." Tigress turned upward at the night sky. Could she really be hearing the Master? She was skeptical.

"Which Master are you?" Tigress asked.

"I am the Master of Po, of Oogway, of the Universe," The Master replied. Tigress's eyes widened. She instantly fell to the ground and bowed her head.

"What do you want with me?" Tigress asked. Truthfully, she was frightened. This was the Master who brought down Shin-Go, Bol-Lat, healed the sick, raised the dead, and controlled everything in the cosmos. Though it was something she hadn't felt in a while, the fear in her body made her shake tremendously. Even with Po's constant lessons on the Master's love and care, she was still afraid. The Master knew this.

"Do not be afraid, Tigress. I want you to be my servant. Like Po, I will become your strength and when you are weary, I will carry you," The Master said in a voice warmer than Shifu's, warmer than Oogway's, warmer than Po's.

"Why?" Tigress asked. In that one question, there were many questions Tigress was asking the Master. Why would he want her to be his servant? Why not Po? Why didn't the Master ask her earlier? Why now? Why did nearly all the things that happened to Po have to involve her? Why was she so important? The main question she asked was why her? The Master answered.

"From the very beginning you chose to support Po, I was working on your heart. Sometimes you didn't know what I was doing but you trusted me for Po's sake. Other times you trusted in me more than Po did. And I know that you've been searching for a higher purpose than fighting. From the very beginning, I chose you to do this. I had to wait for you before you were ready. It was through Po that I taught you about me. Now you will learn more about me for yourself," The Master said. Tigress breathed in and sighed.

"What is it that you want me to do, Master?" She asked, having complete faith in him.

"Go to the land of Qiángdù, take Roho Moto, Gun-Go, and Monkey with you. I shall tell you what to do from there," The Master said. "Be at peace, Tigress. I will be with you, even to the end of time." With that, Tigress heard silence. She dropped the jade staff. Now she could stand on her own. Picking up the staff again, Tigress went back inside. The sun was rising, and Tigress had a lot to tell the others, especially Ulaghai and Po.

* * *

"AWESOME!" Po said so excitedly, Ulaghai's highly sensitive ears winced a bit. "Tigress is finally a servant of the Master just like me!"

"You're not a bit upset?" Tigress asked cautiously.

"Why would I be?" Po asked, still amazed.

"Well, I thought you would be a little upset that the Master picked me and... not you to go to Qiángdù." Po looked shocked.

"You thought I would be jealous? Of course not," Po said, easing Tigress's fears. He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Tigress. Anything that's good for you I'm more than willing to do. Even if I don't necessarily have to do it with you." Tigress gave a small smile, but then Po frowned a bit. "I am a little worried that he didn't want me to go with you." Tigress seemed confused.

"Why?"

"Well... it's just that-"

"He wants to make sure you're safe and doesn't think that Roho Moto, Gun-Ho, and Monkey can do the job," Ulaghai said bluntly.

"Ulaghai!" Po exclaimed embarrassed. He looked back to see Tigress smirking and sighed. "Okay, yes, that is true. I'm... worried about your safety. I know that you can handle things for yourself, but I-"

"The same Master that protected you from all those rulers and empires will protect me," Tigress said comfortingly. Po sighed as Tigress kissed him on the cheek. "Hopefully, I'll see you shortly."

"Please be safe," Po practically pleaded. Tigress smiled.

"I'm with the Master. I'm always safe," Tigress replied. With that, she, Monkey, Rem, and Gun-Ho left for Qiángdù. Po looked long at the group as they disappeared down the mountain. He went back inside into his room. Ulaghai knocked on the door.

"May I speak with you?" Ulaghai asked.

"You don't have to be so formal, Ulaghai," Po replied as he sat on the bed.

"I'm concerned with Tigress leading Roho Moto and Gun-Ho," Ulaghai said. Po was confused.

"Why?"

"The culture from which I come from frowns upon woman leaders. Those two may cause Tigress to lose her patience," Ulaghai answered. Po thought about it.

"It did cross my mind as a little strange that the Master choose them to go with her, especially Rem. Even though she's grown out of it, Tigress is still hot-headed from time to time," Po said.

"Do you think she'll be capable of doing this mission?" Ulaghai asked. Before Po could reply, the Master spoke.

"I decide who is capable of doing this mission." Now both the panda and hyena felt ashamed. "Neither of you thought you were ready when you became my servants. Tigress is feeling the same way even though she does not show it. Trust that I will do my work through her."

"Yes, Master," Po and Ulaghai replied. The hyena sighed with a smile.

"Well, this is going to be fun," He joked. Po sighed as well.

* * *

Tigress walked over the plains that led to Qiándù. The village was probably bigger than the Valley of Peace village, but there was something off about it. A tall mountain cast a grim shadow over one part of the valley. Surprisingly, the village seemed to be made like this. So the village seemed to be like a crescent trying to avoid the mountain's shadow, which was weird because the part of the village that was under the shadow seemed like a ghost town. Tigress looked over to Monkey with a vague but questioning look. Monkey had the same look. "Teacher," said Rem, respectfully, "Are you sure this is where the Master has sent us?"

"I've heard Ulaghai say he's taken you guys worse places. This should not be a surprise to you," Tigress replied. However, she did share Rem's concerns. As the four descended into the village, it was obvious that they didn't belong there. Eyes from all the people around stared at them. Then, Monkey realized something.

"They're staring at you, Tigress," Monkey stated. Tigress soon realized he was right. The eyes of the village bypassed the two lions and the monkey and gazed right at the tiger. Suddenly, an old goat approached Tigress.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"We've been sent by the Master," Tigress replied.

"Which Master?" He asked.

"The Master of Po, of Oogway, of the universe," Tigress answered. This caused the people to murmur. The old goat examined Tigress closely, walking around her. He was trying to find something, but no one knew what. He finally looked her in the eye. He cried out in a loud voice.

"SHE IS CLEAN!" With that, the villagers seemed to go about their day calmly and quietly. "Come with me. I will explain everything." Tigress and the others followed the old goat back to his house. It was a big house for one goat. There seemed to be two of everything. Two beds, two dressers. Something was very off about this place. "I apologize for embarrassing you like that."

"All is forgiven, but why did you examine me?" Tigress asked.

"More importantly, why is everyone so afraid of her?" Monkey asked.

"They're not afraid of her. They don't know if she has the disease," The old goat said.

"What disease?" Gun-Ho asked. The old goat sighed.

"I use to be just a servant of a great man here. A man named Qiang, who use to be the leader of this place. You see, this place used to be filled with tigers," The old goat said. "But, about 20 years ago, a terrible disease swept through our village. It made every tiger go insane. They became...savage." The four sat there in silence. Tigress was the first to stand up.

"I understand what I'm to do here," Tigress said. "Where do you keep them?" The old goat pointed to the mountain's shadow.

"Where the shadow ends is where the gate is."

"Have the people come to the gate," Tigress instructed. The old goat looked at her.

"Why?"

"Everyone will see the power the Master has," Tigress said.

 **continued...**


	17. A Friend of the Master

A Friend of the Master

* * *

Normally, people don't come to a certain area if there is a chance of danger. But the word spread about Tigress going to the Land of the Dead, or that's what it was called. It was called that because no one who went in ever came out again. It was an iron fence with a steel door at the front. In the fence, one could see dents from outside as if something had tried to force its way out. The grass didn't grow in this part of the region due to the lack of sun from the mountain, so the ground was parched and dry. This was a truly intimidating scene. The people were well back. Several big rhinos came to guard the people. Gun-Ho, Rem, and Monkey stood with Tigress in the front of the gate. Monkey himself was shaking as the big door opened. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"If the Master can raise the dead, then this won't be difficult," Tigress replied, "Stay behind me."

"No problem," Monkey whimpered. Then, they heard a growl much deeper than Tigress or Tai-Lung's. Slowly, on all fours, the biggest tiger in the Land of the Dead crawled out, prowling straight towards Tigress. His clothes were tattered and torn. How his ripped pants managed to last was beyond anyone's understanding. Tigress looked to the heavens and then kneeled. Monkey and the others thought she was giving up. But then she said,

"Master, I know you can do amazing things. Please, heal these people. Make them whole again." After that, still on her knees, the big tiger came right up to her, his mouth dripping with drool and his growl getting louder. By this time, Monkey, Rem, and Gun-Ho were way back. Monkey knew Tigress could defeat the tiger easily with her training, but fear has a funny way of dismissing reason. Tigress gently touched the tiger on his head. Immediately, the tiger stopped growling. He crashed to the floor. He slowly looked at Tigress. She offered a hand to the tiger. She helped him up. When he was on his feet, Tigress said in a loud voice, "Tigers of Qiándù, come out!" Slowly, tigers small, tall, male and female came out walking on two legs. Their eyes squinting as the bright sun blinded them. Some of them were completely naked. "Monkey, Rem, Gun-Ho, clothe them quickly," She ordered. Finding themselves no longer frightened, the three and the others helped to clothe the rest of the tigers. The old goat, who met Tigress and the others when they first came in, was busy clothing the people when he spotted an old tiger hobbling along. The old goat quickly helped the old tiger get to a resting place.

"There, get your rest," the old goat said, not realizing who it was. The old tiger grabbed the old goat's hand.

"Bai?" The old goat's eyes widened. The old tiger smiled. "Where have you been you old goat?"

"Qiang," Bai's voice cracked as he started to cry. He hugged his old master and friend. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And let you have the win in our checker match? You should know better than that." Streams of tears flowed down the old goat's face. Tigress watched on as she looked at all of it with a smile.

"This is what Po meant," Tigress said to herself. "Now I see the joy in it." It was a while before she noticed an old tiger couple who seemed depressed even though they were healed. Tigress spoke with them. "What is wrong?" She asked. The woman's face was in her hands as she cried. The husband spoke.

"How long have we been in there?" He asked.

"About twenty years," Tigress replied. The husband sighed.

"There is no way we'll see her," he replied.

"Who?"

"When the disease swept through, we decided to put our daughter in an orphanage to protect her from the disease. We thought that we wouldn't succumb to the disease but-" The husband stopped as his voice trembled. "We don't even know what she grew up to be or if she even survived without us."

"Do you remember where you put her?" Tigress asked.

"A place called the Bao-Goo orphanage, not far from the Jade Palace," He replied. Tigress's eyes widened as the husband held his weeping wife close. After a moment of silence, Tigress said.

"I came from the Bao-Goo orphanage." The couple looked at Tigress. The wife slowly came close to her and looked her in the eye.

"This... this is my daughter," She slowly said, "This is my little Lily."

"Ai, are you sure?" The husband asked.

"Don't you remember her spot on her left cheek, Huan?" Ai recalled. Huan looked at Tigress again to see that she was right. "This is my daughter." She hugged Tigress tightly. Tigress felt a tear come from her eye. She hugged back. Huan embraced both of them as well. Today, the dead were indeed alive.

* * *

Po was beyond worried. The trip to Qiándù was only five days. He sent Zeng with a message to Tigress and was waiting for the reply. Just as he was about to get up to go outside, Zeng came in with a scroll in hand. "A message from Master Tigress, Master Po," Zeng replied. Po eagerly snatched the scroll from Zeng. Po was surprised to see that it wasn't a new scroll. It was the same scroll that he had given to Zeng.

 _From Po,_

 _How are you doing? Is everything okay? Are you imprisoned or having a hard time? Just say the word and Ulaghai and I will be there faster than Crane can fly._

It wasn't that Po doubted the Master's protection of Tigress, though that was something shown by the letter. He was worried about his wife, which was a natural thing for loved ones. Po then realized that Tigress had written below the scroll. Her words were short and concise.

 _The blind see, the lame walk, the deaf hear, and the dead live again._

It was a status report of the things happening in Qiándù. Po sat back down, eased into the back of the chair, and smiled.

"She's alright," He said with relief. Zeng held out another scroll. In this one, she told Po how she found her parents. Po smiled. "She's back home." Just then, Ulaghai came in with Mantis.

"I need your decision on this," Ulaghai said. Po looked confused.

"How come?" The hyena smiled.

"I'm not married," He cheekily said. Po rolled his eyes as Mantis told Po his problem about his recent girlfriend. After listening to his friend talk, Po spoke to Mantis plainly.

"You don't think about yourself," Po said. Mantis was confused.

"What are you talking about? I always think about myself," Mantis stated. Po and Ulaghai eyed him suspiciously. "I mean not in a selfish way."

"What I mean is that you're looking for something in the girl yet you don't think about what's in you," Po explained. "Instead of worrying what you'll like in a woman, think how you would be a great person to date. You tend to date the person who you are most like." Mantis finally understood.

"But that's hard," he replied.

"So is battling a super villain, a cannon, and a spiritual warlord. What is your excuse?" Po asked. Mantis respectfully left the room. The hyena sat across from Po. He glanced at some of the scrolls.

"I assume that Tigress is doing well?" He asked. Po smiled.

"She's doing much better than I would have thought. I guess we were wrong to think that she would have some problems," Po replied.

"She will," Ulaghai said, pouring out some tea. "There are always problems in the field of the servants. We're called to intermingle with the people, minister to their needs, become their trusted and dependable friend, and then we are told to tell them to follow the Master. It's a lot easier to follow someone who you know has your best interest for you than someone who just forcibly put it upon you. Servants are told to become friends for people who do not have good friends like that Master." Ulaghai didn't realize he was monologuing. "And the Master is the same with us. A ruler, a brother, a friend. My, oh my, is it good to have a friend," Ulaghai whispered thoughtfully. Po looked at the hyena.

"You've had a hard life," Po stated. Ulaghai sighed.

"I've had a lonely one. Hated by the lions I was to minister to. Disliked by my own family for doing something they thought was ridiculous. It's hard being a servant for your own. When I was told to tell the people that the lions and hyenas should live in peace, they all accused me of treason. They exiled me, beat me, some threatened to stone me. A servant always has it hard. A good servant of the Master will NEVER go to a place to minister by force or by the weapon to convert people. I was terribly alone," The hyena shivered. "But then, I remembered each time that the Master was with me. And that promise was better and worth more than gold itself." Ulaghai sighed. He shook his head. "I hate it when I talk like that. It's so depressing."

"Sometimes it's good to think that way to remember how the Master helped us and brought us through," Po replied. Then his stomach growled. Ulaghai laughed.

"Your stomach certainly has impeccable timing," The hyena smirked. Po nervously grinned.

 **Continued...**


	18. The Issue

The Issues

* * *

"It's always the issue, the Issue, THE ISSUE!" Po grumbled. With being a servant of the Master, there came with it some very great challenges. Most of the challenges that Po had were from the outside of his ring. But now, his social ring had grown so much that different people had different problems. To be blunt, there were things happening among the servants of the Master that caused a great deal of strife. For example, a letter from Tigress came when Po was in his room with Ulaghai. From the letter, Po could see that something was wrong.

 _There is great trouble with these lions._

Tigress was having trouble with Ulaghai's disciples. She wrote that Rem had taken a great dislike to the women there. Tigress explained that the tiger ladies were quite independent like her, though not as reserved as she is. Roho Moto complained all day about how they did not know their rightful place. Tigress knew she couldn't say anything to him because it would seem as if she were biased. But the question still remained on her mind. What was the place of females in the Master's plan?

 _Please tell Ulaghai to write to his disciples._

She wanted Ulaghai to tell them. She still didn't quite know Rem and the words she would say would not have any effect on him. Po groaned when he received the message. He wrote back to his wife.

 _Your message could not have come at a worse time_

Po and Ulaghai were having troubles of their own. A group of people was starting to question their authority. What made them so special to hear the voice of the Master? Couldn't anyone hear his voice? This caused great debate in the village. Po and Ulaghai couldn't figure out what to say.

 _I don't know what to do._

When he received another letter from Tigress, what she said greatly helped him.

 _Who said you were to do anything?_

Po smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Ulaghai asked. He had become quite discouraged over the whole debate of authority.

"Tigress just helped me figure out how to settle this," Po replied. He called all of the villagers, believers, and doubters, to the Jade Palace later that afternoon. Before he talked, he silently spoke to the Master. "Master, let me say what you want me to say." One of Ulaghai's disciples came to Po.

"The people are waiting for you, Dragon Warrior," he said. With that, Po went out and stood in front of the whole village. Ulaghai stood right next to him. Master Shifu and the others were there to make sure nothing was going to go bad. Po sighed and looked up to the sky. He then said to the people. "There's talk about whether or not Ulaghai and I should have the authority of what the Master has said. You guys have asked, 'Can't anyone be the servant of the Master?' What you really want to ask is, 'Can't anyone be the boss?'" There was a lot of murmuring. Po could see some of the people with pensive faces. Others had knowing grins. "I would just like to say that you are right," Po said. The murmuring got louder. Po waited for it to quiet down. "Anyone can have this job of being a servant of the Master. In fact, the Master himself has said that anyone can serve him, and he invites anyone to serve other people. But what you really want to have is the ability to tell anyone to do what you want them to do." Po was being very blunt. He could tell that several people were becoming nervous or awkward.

"Let me clear up something for you," Po continued, "You DON'T get to say what you want to say. There have been some words I've wanted to say to some people that my dear father has raised me not to say. Some of those people are standing here today. You can only say what the Master has told you to say. Also, have you thought of the dangers of this job? We face getting imprisoned, laughed at, nearly getting murdered several times, dying, being exiled, facing people who resemble demons more than actual people, and we are a lonely people. Yeah, we have some perks given by the Master. But the forces of evils are always out to get us. I'm not trying to scare you out of taking this job. You are already a servant of the Master because you know about him. If you want to be the 'boss' go to the Master and say to him, 'You aren't doing your job right and I'm here to replace you.' That's the boss we follow. If you have a complaint, take it with him. We're just the messengers." With that, Po left the people shocked and feeling ashamed and humbled. Then the people left (the younger ones first). As Po went into the kitchen, Ulaghai and Shifu came in with him.

"You spoke very plainly, Po," Shifu stated.

"I love those people. I really do. But sometimes they complain and question things that they just don't understand. Like, children. They question everything. And when they get the answer, they regret ever asking," Po replied. "Oh, by the way, Tigress wanted you to talk to Rem a bit." He explained the situation to Ulaghai.

So in Qiándù, Tigress, and the others were helping the community. They stayed at Qiang's house, the leader of the village. Reestablishing the order of the village was difficult but they managed. As the four came into the house, a messenger came in. "Two letters from the Jade Palace," He announced. He produced the scrolls and left. Tigress was a bit surprised. She hadn't expected two letters. She examined the letters closely.

"This is for you, Rem," Tigress said. The lion took the scroll in hand. Tigress read her scroll from Po aloud.

 _As always, you've helped me realize how simple the answer to my problem was. I thank you for that. I hope that you'll be coming soon. It's been three months since I've seen your faces. To answer your question about the place of women in the Master's plan. I learned that the Master has different plans for all of us. For the Soothsayer, she was a prophet to the people. For you, you were a healer. For Ulaghai, he is a helper. For me, I am a panda that talks a lot._

The four laughed at the joke.

 _But to answer your question, the place of women of the Master is to serve the Master just as he has served us. What does it matter? Men serve the Master and others, women serve the Master and others. What you're really asking is who should be in charge of who. The answer to that is simple. The Master. We are equally unique. One is not greater than the other. I have heard that some of the women there are independent. Aren't we all independent? Yet when it comes to marriage, a man and a woman must learn to depend completely on each other. What Rem is really angry about is the fact that they don't need a man to do their own work. Tigress, I will tell you a secret. Men want to feel needed. But since the women here are self-reliant, they feel a little useless, but the men of your village seem to have figured out a way around that._

Tigress could see that Rem was a little embarrassed that he was called out.

 _Tell him that that is normal. I've gotten used to you being that way, and it is something that I've come to love about you. Tell Rem, that true love does not get angry easily. Imagine if the Master were to get angry as easily with us. I hope that you will come back soon._

 _Love Po._

 _P.S.: Please tell Rem that Ulaghai's message is sent in love._

Tigress put down the scroll and looked over to Rem. Rem opened the scroll and looked at it. Ulaghai didn't have much to say, but what he said was enough.

 _A woman brought you into this world and a woman can take you out of it._

Rem sighed. Tigress placed a hand on his shoulder. "Like Po said, he sends it in love."

"But I don't understand. They're just so-"

"Different?" Tigress finished. "Yes, I said the same things about when Po became Dragon Warrior. You have to minister to these people's needs. That means interacting with them. Getting to know them." Rem sighed.

"I'll try," He said, walking out the door. Tigress sighed.

"He means well," Gun-Ho said.

"You do too," Tigress smirked. "I just hope he learns how to be less-"

"Like you were," Monkey joked. Tigress glared at the monkey.

"Yes."

 **Continued...**


	19. Playful

Playful

* * *

"I will be coming back in about a month," Tigress wrote to Po. Po sighed happily. It had been months since he heard from Tigress. She had spent a whole year in Qiándù. "My parents would like to see 'the cuddly little panda that's taking care of their daughter'." Po laughed. "The Master has been doing great work here." Po sipped his tea as he read the last part. "Also, Rem is bringing his girlfriend." Po spat up his drink all over Crane.

"Would you stop doing that!" Crane grumbled. Jia and Viper chuckled. Po quickly wrote back to her.

"There are lions in that village?" He asked her.

"No," She replied two days later, "He has fallen in love with one of the local tiger ladies." Po blinked several times when he read the letter. "I was just as surprised as you."

"How did this happen?" Po wrote to her. Then Tigress explained how Rem found the girl named Tiaopi.

* * *

The day after Rem got the message from Ulaghai, he spent most of his days walking around the city doing random errands for Tigress. She really did not need half the stuff she asked of him, both of them knew that. Tigress could see that Rem needed some space sometimes and she would send him on errands to clear his mind. Rem was walking through the village market. The trade industry had greatly boomed when the tigers were healed. The open market was flooded with people of all kinds. The tigers made very valuable high-class carpentry, metal, and other things. They built things to last. Rem casually walked to an old woman's shop to get some fruits for the others. The kind woman gave him the fruit free of charge, even after Rem insisted. "Thank you, very much," Rem replied. A part of him still thought it was his place to control people, but for the sake of Ulaghai he kept quiet about it. As he turned around to head back, he got a rude surprise.

"BOO!"

"AAHH!" Rem's basket of fruit flew into the air and landed on the ground. Thankfully they weren't damaged but Rem was mad. "What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?!" He shouted. The person laughed.

"Oh come on, a little surprise never hurt anyone," she replied. Rem looked at the woman. She looked about his age. She had a kind of almost evil mischievous smile. Her dressing was a little too loose. Her vest ended at the top of her mid-section. She had two earrings on the tops of her ears. Her long jade pants were ripped at the thighs in the front, letting anyone see her legs. She wore bright lipstick, light golden eyeshadow, and faint blush on her cheeks. **(A/N I'm not very knowledgeable in make-up so sorry if this is a confusing picture.)** Rem shook his head out a sort of trance when he looked her in the eyes. Crystal ice blue, the kind that seemed to pierce right through a person's soul. The woman laughed at his reaction. "What's wrong? Like what you see."

"I... I was just... caught off guard," Rem shot back at the tiger female weakly. As he bent down to pick up the fruit, something white and black tickled his nose. He lurched back and swatted the woman's tail away. "Would you cut that out!" She humorously chuckled. When Rem finally got all of the fruits into the basket, the woman took it from him. "HEY!"

"Hmmm, Guava, my favorite," She said biting into the fruit. She gave the fruit basket back to Rem.

"Why are you doing this?" Rem demanded to know. The woman laughed as she playfully tapped him on the nose.

"Because you look cute when you're angry. Almost like a little child," the woman smirked when she heard Rem's growl. "Well, I have to go. See you around." With that, she walked off. Rem glared at her, but he couldn't help but notice some of the people who she walked by whispering. He decided to dismiss it. He turned to the market lady and saw she had another Guava for him. Rem thanked her.

"Who was that?" Rem asked.

"Her name is Tiaopi. Please don't worry about her. She does mean well," The lady said, trying to defend her. "She's just a little-"

"Playful?" Rem joked. Tiaopi means playful in Chinese. The lady smiled. "Well, I'll remember that."

"Also, whatever you hear about her isn't necessarily true," The lady warned. Rem found that a bit weird, but journeyed back to the house anyway.

"So, how were the errands?" Monkey asked. Rem grumbled as he placed the basket of food on the table.

"These people are some trouble-makers," Rem grumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Gun-Ho asked. Tigress wasn't in the room at the time. Rem told them about the woman named Tiaopi. "Hehe, she's right you know."

"What the heck do you mean?!" Rem argued.

"Your anger has always been really annoying rather than scary. You look more like a frustrated child that doesn't have his toy," Gun-Ho said truthfully.

"I DO NOT!" Rem puffed up with hurt pride. Monkey laughed at the lion's face as Gun-Ho just smirked.

"You're right. It's like looking at Po when we told him Food Mountain doesn't exist," Monkey chuckled. Before Rem could respond, Tigress came back into the room with the leader of the village, Qiang.

"What's the matter?" Tigress questioned.

"Nothing, Rem is just struggling with some village girl," Gun-Ho smirked.

"I'm not 'struggling' with her. She's just annoying," Rem fired back.

"What's this girl's name?" Tigress asked.

"The lady said her name was Tiaopi," Rem answered. Qiang and Bai seemed grieved at the mention of her name.

"Please be patient with her. She does mean well," Qiang replied.

"I keep hearing that. What is it about that woman that everyone keeps warning me about her?" Rem asked. Bai and Qiang looked at each other.

"After Master Tigress helped heal the people, a lot of tigers from far away lands have come back as you already know," Qiang explained. "She seems like she grew up in a tough neighborhood. We're not really sure if she was actually raised by any parents."

"She's more of a street urchin than a poor person," Bai said bluntly. "Also, there are many... rumors about how she... gets money."

"She's a harlot?" Rem asked.

"No! Well, no one knows for sure. Most of the women speculate that she is, which is why they keep her at arm's length from their husbands," Qiang shook his head. "Like I said before, not everything you'll hear about Tiaopi is... accurate."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind," Tigress spoke for the whole group. "But for now, we should be heading to the council. There's much to do," She sighed gloomily. This was a part of servant work that she dreaded. Po had to do the same thing in certain cities and he hated it as well. Political councils and other governmental systems wanted to have the servants of the Master present for certain topics. It was also good to make sure nothing crazy was going on. As Qiang, Monkey, Gun-Ho, and Bai went out the door, Rem held Tigress back.

"Can I talk to you, privately, Master Tigress?" Rem asked. Tigress smiled as she shook her head.

"I've told you just to call me Tigress," Tigress replied. "Is this about Tiaopi?"

"No, it's about my anger. Do you think it looks like a childish little kitten?" Tigress's eyes widened.

"What did Monkey tell you?" She immediately asked, "Because if he took my words out of context and-"

"What are you talking about?" Rem asked. Tigress blinked a couple of times with a blank stare before answering.

"I thought... you were talking about something else. Anyways, to be honest... yes, it does look a little childish," Tigress replied. Rem grumbled. "But it's better that way."

"Why? No one will take me seriously," Rem said.

"Is that why you get angry so much? So that people will respect you?" Tigress questioned.

"No, I don't know why I'm always this angry," Rem sighed. They were quiet for a while.

"It's better for people to think your anger childish than as a threat," Tigress said, looking at her hands, "Every time I let my anger get out of control, people would run away from me. I destroyed a thousand of those wooden soldiers at the Jade Palace when I was younger." Then she smiled. "I can relate to you very easily, Rem. In fact, I probably had the exact same problems as you're having."

"How did you deal with it?" the lion asked.

"Over the years, before I knew Po, I thought I had control over my anger. But when Po became Dragon Warrior, that anger resurfaced and I nearly made the chosen warrior leave. I would have lost my future friend and future husband had I not learned how to love and respect everyone, not just people who I thought were important," Tigress replied.

"Love, huh?" Rem repeated. Tigress placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not something that will come overnight. You have to ask the Master to show it to you and then apply it," Tigress explained. "If you need me I'll be at the council." Then she left. Rem stood up and went outside with the fruit basket in hand. He walked around the village. He didn't really know the village that much, so he decided to go exploring. Near the place where Monkey helped establish a poverty help center, Rem saw a lot of poor people sitting around looking miserable. Rem took some fruits out of his basket.

"Here, have something to eat," he said kindly. The people gratefully accepted it, and Rem went back towards the market to get more food. Then, Rem felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and when he turned back around, someone was in front of him. "AHH!"

"My you are jumpy," The person smirked. Rem sighed in relief. It was just Tiaopi.

"Oh, it's you, Tiaopi," Rem panted, trying to steady his heart.

"Oh, so you've heard of me already," Tiaopi smirked. "Well, then you must know so much about me." Rem was about to say something but he paused. What he would have said probably would've actually hurt her. _She means well_ , He thought to himself, replaying the words said by the older people in the village. Tiaopi spotted the fruit basket. "For me? Oh, you shouldn't have," She said, trying to take the fruit basket. Rem snatched it out of her reach.

"You're right, I shouldn't have," Rem remarked. Tiaopi pouted. Rem couldn't help but smile at her face. It looked a little cute when she pouted. "But since I'm feeding poor people, I should make you as an exception," Rem smirked, presenting an orange. Tiaopi smirked back as she snatched the fruit from him.

"I saw you feeding those people at the Poverty Help Center. What you did was very nice," She said, though the way she said it made it seem as she was trying to insult Rem.

"Thanks, I think," Rem said unsurely.

"So, why are you venturing this far into the great unknown, Remy?"

"It's Roho Moto!" Rem exclaimed. "Only my friends call me Rem."

"Exactly," Tiaopi smirked. Rem's face became emotionless as he glared at her. He wanted so much to just shout at her but that wouldn't help. Plus, that wasn't the reason why he was here.

"Actually, I was looking for you," Rem replied. Tiaopi stopped eating the fruit and stared at him. Then she smirked again.

"Aw, you missed me already?" Tiaopi teased.

"Actually, I wanted to say something to you," Rem said. Tiaopi rolled her eyes. She expected him to say something that she always heard before. She didn't want to listen, but he had given her food and she felt oblige to at least hear him out.

"Fine," She groaned, "What is it?"

"I'm... I'm sorry." Tiaopi's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, Ulaghai, Po, and Master Shifu were eating lunch when Ulaghai jerked a bit in his seat. The hyena looked around and placed his hand on his head, looking greatly puzzled. "What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I don't know. I felt... a disturbance," Ulaghai said, "As if the world just suddenly stopped." Po and Shifu just looked at each other confused.

* * *

"What?" Tiaopi asked. She was shocked.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I mean, what are you sorry for?" Tiaopi clarified.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I...I actually want to get to know you a bit," Rem replied, "So why don't we start over? I'm Rem," He said bowing. Tiaopi slowly bowed as well.

"Tiaopi," She finally replied. Then she smiled. "You're not half bad Remy."

"At least just call me Rem," Rem groaned. Tiaopi smiled cheekily. "How did you know my name?"

"Please, everyone knows about you and Master Tigress, the one who healed all the tigers here. You're practically a legend," Tiaopi said. She poked him in the head playfully. "Don't get a swelled head about it, though," She laughed. Rem swatted her hand away. "Why don't I repay you for the fruit?"

"You're not poor?"

"Who said I was?" Tiaopi smirked. There was a lot about this tiger that was a mystery to the village and to Rem.

"So, where do you get the money?" Rem asked. Tiaopi's grin widened as she tapped him on the nose.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She cheekily said. Rem rolled his eyes as he walked with Tiaopi to the market. He couldn't help but smile a bit, though, with her... playful ways.

 **Continued...**


	20. The Truth is

The Truth is...

* * *

About four weeks passed before, Rem finally convinced Tiaopi to come to his house. She always kept finding excuses. "I don't think I would really be...comfortable there. Plus, I don't know the people there personally," Tiaopi said. Rem knew the underlying reason why she didn't want to go there. Being around Tiaopi, he had heard some of the blatant accusations against her for being a mere harlot. Before Rem could reply back in fury, Tiaopi would just roll her eyes and pulled Rem by the arm to move to another place. She never really talked about how she felt about them, but Rem knew enough of Tiaopi to know she was strong-willed.

However, that didn't mean that she could handle a place where she would feel as if she wasn't supposed to belong there. "I promise you that you'll love it. Plus, there's free food." When he said that, Tiaopi looked at him with a face that was as emotionless as Tigress's face. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." The two walked to the house. Rem noticed that Tiaopi's grip on his arm was getting tighter and tighter as they approached the house. Rem opened the door. The whole group, except Tigress, was there. They saw Tiaopi.

"Well, is this the mysterious Tiaopi we've been hearing about?" Gun-Ho smiled. Rem grimaced a bit. Even he knew that Gun-Ho could say something offensive, which was his first main concern. Tiaopi respectfully bowed.

"It is an honor to meet all of you," Tiaopi said formally. Monkey laughed.

"No need to be so formal. Relax, you're among friends."

"Yes, good friends," Said Qiang. Tiaopi's eyes widened as he saw the old tiger. "It's good to see you, Tiaopi. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've... I've been around," Tiaopi stuttered. It was silent for a moment.

"So," Monkey started up, breaking the silence, "How was your day in the village, Rem? We've been so lonely without you," Monkey said dramatically. Rem rolled his eyes as he walked Tiaopi over to the table. She became hesitant.

"Um... I don't think I should stay," She whispered to Rem.

"Why not?" He asked. Tiaopi's brave confidence seemed to have completely swept away. She backed up nervously.

"It's just... I don't want to intrude and make a- EEP!" Tiaopi bumped into someone behind her. She slowly turned around to see Tigress, who had stealthily walked in. "Hi," She sheepishly said turning around and looking up at her. She was much shorter than Tigress and Tigress seemed to tower over her. Tigress smiled.

"We have hazelnut ice cream for dessert. Please stay," Tigress said. Tiaopi's eyes widened. It was her favorite dessert. "We also have great bean buns and the best noodle soup you ever had."

"Po told you the secret recipe?" Monkey asked.

"I am his wife," Tigress replied. "So, will you stay?" There was something about Tigress's attitude towards Tiaopi that put her at ease. Tiaopi was actually really afraid of meeting Tigress, not the others. That's why she wanted to stay away. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for her presence. Tigress seemed like an ultimate figure of approval for her. She feared if she didn't make the cut, by her appearance or character, Tigress would essentially condemn her.

"I'll stay," Tiaopi replied. Tigress smiled. So they all sat down. Tiaopi felt very welcomed. So much so in fact, that she began to show her real character. With her fear of them condemning her away, she felt like she could be very relaxed with them. "What is it like serving the Master?"

"It's never a dull day," Monkey commented, passing the bowl of fruit, "We're all servants of the Master, technically. Tigress, Po, and a chosen few are called to actually hear the Master."

"So are they more important?" Tiaopi asked.

"No," Tigress answered, "Without Monkey, I wouldn't be able to establish the poor center here. Without Gun-Ho, I wouldn't have someone with the effort to do hard tasks. Without Rem, I wouldn't have a passionate person for the Master at my hand. Everyone is needed in the Master's plan. Few answer the call."

"I wish I were included in that," Tiaopi commented.

"There's room for everyone," Tigress explained. Tiaopi smiled. Then she became honest and chuckled a bit.

"Remy," Tiaopi laughed as he winced at his nickname, "You and Gun-Ho are students of Ulaghai?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just figured that out yesterday. I knew you were students of Tigress, but I didn't know you were also students of Ulaghai."

"Why is that important?" Rem asked.

"Well, I heard that the students of Ulaghai were very...narrow-minded. It would explain a lot of your attitude when we first met," Tiaopi smirked.

"You scared me!"

"That's not the point," Tiaopi replied cheekily.

"What is then?" Rem asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"The point is that she's right," Gun-Ho commented. "I'm a loudmouth, several our friends with Ulaghai are racist, the others are unstable, another section of us are either too strict or too liberal, and you have a childish temper. We have problems. It's not something we're proud of but it's something we have to admit if we're ever going to get better." Tigress smiled.

"You're learning," Tigress replied.

"I guess you're right," Rem sighed. Tiaopi cheekily smiled.

"Well, I have to go. I thank you so much for the food," She said as she stood up and bowed. Tigress stood up as well, went over to her, and hugged her. Tiaopi was greatly shocked. Everyone else in the room was as well.

"You are welcome here anytime," Tigress smiled. Tiaopi smiled back. With that, she left. Rem exhaled a big puff of air.

"That was a miracle. I didn't think she would stay," Rem said.

"That's why I asked the Master to help us make her feel at home. From what I heard about her through you, I figured that she would have a hard time becoming attached to us," Tigress replied.

"Why did you hug her?" Monkey asked. Tigress smiled.

"The Master does things in mysterious ways. And so do I," She replied.

* * *

Over time, Tiaopi and Rem got to know each other very well. One day, they were laying down by the mountainside that was lighted by the sun. On this side, the beautiful meadow moved like a wave from the gentle breezes. Rem and Tiaopi were laying down looking at the clouds, laughing and talking. "Okay, your turn."

"Okay, let's see. I... I'm honestly not mad all the time," Rem confessed. Tiaopi sat up and looked at him with a doubting smirk.

"Really?" She said unbelievingly.

"I'm serious. I don't hate every living thing. I'm just annoyed very easily," Rem explained.

"Aren't we all," Tiaopi replied.

"I know that it may come off as being angry but I'm not really that angry. It's a habit I really do want to get rid of."

"Alright, I'll believe that," Tiaopi said laying back down.

"Okay, you're next."

"Okay," She said excitedly. Then she was quiet for a while before she said something. "Actually, I have two things."

"Okay, what are they?" Rem asked curiously.

"I'm not poor," Tiaopi said. Rem's ears perked up.

"You're not?"

"No, I know that how I dress and how I act may seem that way, but... I actually do have a place I stay at. I'm actually kind of... royalty." Tiaopi explained. Rem propped himself on the side and looked at her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked. There was a shred of him that thought she was bluffing but he knew that she was telling the truth.

"You wouldn't have believed me. Plus... I didn't think you would become my friend. I've had enough time to learn that because I have money, people will be my friend," Tiaopi replied. Rem laid back down.

"Alright, what's the next thing?" He asked, looking at the clouds. Tiaopi sighed.

"I'm a virgin," Tiaopi explained. Rem knew EXACTLY why she said that. He winced. Rem sighed and sat up, looking at her by his side.

"I'll admit I... I did think when we first met that you were..."

"A harlot?" Tiaopi finished. Rem bowed his head in shame. She couldn't stay mad at him. "You're not the first one. Everyone thinks that way. Just because I act and dress the way I dress, people think I'm trash."

"I'm so sorry that I even thought of you like that for a moment," Rem apologized. They were silent for a moment. "It wouldn't have actually mattered if you were a prostitute or not." Tiaopi sat up and looked at him.

"Why's that?"

"Because we have a friend of ours that's married to a former prostitute, and the Dragon Warrior married them. We're actually kind of use to it," Rem explained. Tiaopi's eyes widened.

"You servants are very liberal."

"No, we just love like the Master does. And that kind of love is something that even Po can't fully understand," Rem declared. Tiaopi looked at him blankly, then her face curled into a smile. She tackled him with a hug. Rem couldn't help but laugh at her playful demeanor. Then she became serious.

"Thank you for loving me just like I am and not how I should be," Tiaopi said.

"That's how love works," Rem replied. Then he noticed how close they were. "Um... Tiaopi?" The tiger suddenly realized their position. She immediately jumped off.

"Sorry, sorry," She said nervously chuckling. Rem chuckled a bit too, but he also blushed.

* * *

 _So their relationship bloomed. A lot has changed here and I feel very comfortable leaving here. I will see you in a month._ Po smiled at the letter. Viper slithered into Po's room. "How is Tigress?"

"She's doing very well," Po smiled. Then Po turned his attention to Viper. "And how are you doing?"

"Great, as always," Viper said, giving Po a confused smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Hey, I have to make sure all of my friends are okay."

"Even Mantis?" Viper smirked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mantis shouted from the door. Both Viper and Po laughed.

 **Continued...**


	21. A Cloud on the Sunshine

A Cloud on the Sunshine

* * *

Tigress tossed and turned on her mat in fitful sleep. Suddenly, she woke up and shouted, "Viper!" Nearly waking up the whole household, Tigress quickly got some paper and pen to write her message to Po. She quickly called the messenger. "Take this to the Dragon Warrior at the Jade Palace immediately! It's an emergency." The goose nodded and flew away. Tigress grieved. "I hope I'm not too late."

* * *

Po was just waking up when Master Shifu came rushing in. "It's a letter from Tigress to you. The messenger said it was an emergency," Shifu explained. Po immediately got up and grabbed the scroll from him. When Po looked at the scroll, he was surprised at what the "emergency" was.

 _How is Viper? Is she okay? Does she seem a bit sad or depressed? Please watch over her carefully. Make sure that there are no hidden problems that she has. I fear for her safety._

Po was confused. She was worried about, Viper? Tigress also didn't explain what was wrong with Viper. Po walked towards Viper's room where she was sleeping. "What's the matter?" Shifu asked.

"Tigress is very worried about Viper and I don't know why?" Po replied. "I think the Master does." With that, Po went to the heavenly peach tree to talk with the Master. He didn't even have to start the conversation for the Master to answer.

"Po?" The Master called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Where is Viper?" The Master asked. Po was confused again. The Master didn't know where Viper was. Po knew he asked these kinds of questions to reveal something in Po rather than himself. But this seemed an odd time to ask that kind of question.

"She is resting in her room," Po explained.

"Keep watch over her. Stay with her and comfort her when needed," The Master replied. What was going on? Both Tigress and the Master were severely concerned about Viper. About what?

"Master, what's going on?" Po asked.

"Trust me, Po," the Master said. Po sighed and simply decided to along with it. Po returned to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. As he was eating, Viper slithered in. Po's eyes widened as he cautiously asked.

"Hello, Viper. Everything okay?" Viper looked at Po suspiciously. They both looked at each other suspiciously.

"I'm fine," She said slowly. She was a little weirded out that Po was acting that way. "Are you okay?" Po knew that she could see through him. Everyone could. Po finally explained.

"Look, Viper, I got a message from Tigress this morning and she seemed very worried about you." Viper's eyes widened.

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. And when I asked the Master, he seemed even more worried. So, what's wrong?" Po asked.

"Po, I'm fine," Viper replied with a smile. For years Po had been able to trust that smile, but now seemed as if he couldn't.

"Okay, just please, for their sakes and for mine, if anything, anything at all is bothering you, please come talk to me," Po said.

"I'm fine, Po," Viper reassured him. Po offered a smile, but he was still worried.

Later that night, Po couldn't sleep. The message from Tigress and the Master's warning were bugging him to no end. Finally, he decided to get some food. As he passed Viper's room, he heard something. A faint crying. Po looked into Viper's room and saw her crying on the floor. Po quietly came into the room and spoke. "Viper?"

"Po?!" She jumped, shocked. She quickly tried to wipe away her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You were crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just... thinking of something sad," Viper replied.

"Viper, that's not the truth. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Viper said a bit louder.

"Viper, please, I want to help. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I said I was fine!" Viper yelled. She covered her mouth with her tail in shock. Po knew she didn't mean to yell, but the very fact that she did made him all the more worried. Now Viper knew she couldn't hide the fact anymore.

"Viper, you were crying and you just yelled at me. How can you say that you're fine? Please, I just want to help," Po pleaded. Viper slithered up to him, wrapped around his body, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I heard it again," Viper replied, tearfully.

"Heard what again?" Po asked, gently stroking her.

"I've been... hearing people say that I'm...too happy. That I don't know what real life is like. They say I wouldn't be happy all the time if I really knew life. They also said my kindness made me vulnerable," Viper replied. She couldn't see Po's face, but she asked. "Do people really think that way of me, Po? Do you think I'm too happy and I don't know what life is really about?" She backed up to see Po's face. What she saw scared her. "Po?" The look on Po's face was twisted in rage and anger. You would have thought that she had said that Attila the Hun was a saint, or that she had insulted him.

"Who told you this?" He asked in a low tone. Viper was seriously scared by Po's anger. She had never seen Po this angry.

"It-" Viper stuttered, "It was just some old and younger villagers gossiping." Po's face twisted more. But then he breathed and smiled again.

"Viper, your happiness is something that we just can not live without. If you weren't here, I think I would have left the Jade Palace. You were the first one to be concerned and worried about me when I was chosen as Dragon Warrior. You brighten people's day. Those people don't know what they were talking about. If you were gone for just a day, the village would be as gloomy as ever."

"Po," Viper said, feeling that he was exaggerating, "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Trust me," Po said in a more serious tone, "If what the villagers had said caused you to leave or harm yourself, none of us would be here to protect them."

"You can't do that Po."

"Each and everyone is important, Viper. Your overflowing happiness is something we all need. You're the best friend and person anyone could have," Po replied. Viper smiled. She wrapped herself around Po tighter.

"Thank you, Po."

"And Viper? Never listen to what those others have said about you. If my love, Tigress's love, Shifu's love, and everyone else's love is not enough, then the Master loves you even more than you can understand."

"I'll remember that," Viper replied. "Thank you so much Po." She said as she slithered back to the floor. Po smiled and waved her goodnight. But Po did not go to bed that night.

* * *

Tigress was still worried, though she didn't show it. "I'm sure that she's fine," Qiang assured her. Tigress stared out the window. Suddenly, a duck messenger came.

"Zeng? What are you doing here?" Tigress asked. Zeng's heart seemed grieved. "What happened?"

"I have... three messages from the Jade Palace. I've been given specific instructions from Ulaghai and Master Shifu to give you Shifu's message first, then Ulaghai's, then Po's." These were very weird instructions. Tigress read the scroll to everyone in the house, except Rem who was with Tiaopi. The message was simple and explained the situation in the Jade Palace.

 _We have no more food and no more wooden soldiers._

That meant Po was upset, but he's never been upset enough to make them run out of wooden soldiers. He usually never touches them when he's upset. And the fact that they ran out of them made clear that he was angry to a point that no one had ever seen. Then she read Ulaghai's message.

 _Viper explained to each and every one of us the trial that she was going through. We thank you greatly for warning us and will make sure to take care of her and make her feel better. However, Po is angry. The message that he has sent is the message that he gave to the people here. He has instructed you to tell the people this message. Please make sure that the message is not seen as hurtful or backlashing when you give it. Thankfully, the Master helped Po control his anger when he wrote this, but please make sure that it's not taken offensively._

 _"_ Po's really upset. Why, though?" Monkey asked.

"Po's always stood up for those who feel little. I guess the fact that Viper was so innocent and helpful and yet people picked on her caused him to be angry. She was the first one to be truly concerned about him when he was chosen." Then Tigress opened Po's long scroll. "Oh wow." Was all that Tigress could say.

"How bad is it?" Monkey asked. Tigress let him look at the paper. "Yikes! He's definitely angry."

"How can you tell so quickly?" Gun-Ho asked, noticing they hadn't read the entire thing.

"His handwriting. Usually, it's very great, but Po tends to write his emotions. You see how hasty the writing is? He's angry." Gun-Ho looked at the message. His eyes widened.

"Um... I know my Chinese isn't complete but is that the word I think it is?" Monkey looked at the scroll and his eyes widened.

"Tigress, you got a lot of work to do if you want to make this...appropriate," Monkey said, "And I'd sure hate to be in the village when this was being given."

* * *

Rem and Tiaopi were walking through the market. Tiaopi had changed a great deal over the year. She didn't wear her earrings anymore, her bracelets were gone, and her dress wasn't as provocative as it used to be. Rem was concerned about this. "You don't have to change for me to love you, you know that right?" He would say

"I know. I'm changing because I love you and I want to be the best for you," Tiaopi replied. Rem smiled. As they were walking, a couple of pretty women came towards them. Rem noticed that Tiaopi, who was holding his arm, seemed to urge him to go faster. But the women had seen her and came to her.

"Oh, looks like the whore got a new client," jeered one of the women.

"What is it that you want?" Tiaopi reluctantly asked.

"Well, we were just wondering why you changed your look. What, the old look wasn't getting you money?" Another woman joked. Tiaopi rolled her eyes. Their words didn't affect her, but she wanted to get away from them. She knew Rem's temper would lash out at them, and she didn't want him doing something that would get him in trouble. But Rem spoke.

"Ladies, why are you so mean to this woman? Why are you so hateful towards her? What has she done to you? Has she stolen your husbands? Has she lowered your income? If she has done nothing to you, why do you hate her?" The women were strangely quiet. "Answer me!" He demanded calmly. Other times, Rem's angry voice and temper were childish. But now, Tiaopi felt protected by him and she could tell his tone frightened them.

"No," they quickly answered.

"Then go, and don't tease this woman or any person ever again," He said. He didn't say this threateningly or angrily but said it so tenderly, lovingly, and respectfully that they listened and left her alone. Tiaopi was in awe.

"What was that?" Tiaopi asked.

"What?"

"You were... different. I thought you were going to be so upset," Tiaopi explained.

"I was, but I guess the Master has changed me a lot," Rem smiled. Tiaopi smiled back as she hugged his arm tighter.

"I like this change," She said leaning her head on his arm. Rem wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his side. Then, he decided to be a little...cheeky. **(the pun kills)** He extracted his claws and lightly pinched Tiaopi's right buttock. She gasped and her eyes widened as she looked at Rem.

"Rem!" She gasped. Rem smirked.

"I can be playful too," He replied. Tiaopi looked away and actually blushed with a slightly excited smile on her face. It was then that the two realized that a large crowd gathered in the marketplace. Tigress was speaking. "Let's see what's she has to say," Rem suggested. It was apparent when they got closer that she was reading something.

"A message from the Dragon Warrior," She read out loud, "Those who can listen, listen. The Master loves all. Even the enemies he loves. Therefore, none of you are to persecute each other on any circumstance. Do not cause even one of these people to go astray from the Master. If anyone is guilty of this, confess to the person of your wrong. Yet, if you are mean to people, if you judge people, if you love people, if you care about people, if you've done whatever of these things to people, you have done it unto the Master. Because whoever offends the insignificant people are guilty of offending the Master himself. It is better for you to have died than you to have led one of these people astray because of your actions, words, and behavior. But forcing a person to love the Master is the same as leading them astray, because when one is forced to love, they hate. Love one another, just as the Master has loved you. Can you not even follow this SIMPLE command? This simple plea?! What are you doing then? Evil is twofold. It's evil to do wrong and it's evil NOT to do right. If you can not learn this simple command from the Master, then the end result is that your life will be miserable, empty, lost, hopeless, and meaningless. For all things without the Master is a loss." With that, the crowd walked away in silence. A few in the crowd felt sad. Others were wondering what was wrong with Po. Tigress sighed and went back to the house.

"Wow," Tiaopi whispered, "I thought Po was kind."

"Me too," Rem replied. "Why don't you come over to the house? We're having your favorite."

"I'll come later. I need to get something from my house," Tiaopi answered. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Remy." Rem smiled as the tiger left. Rem hurried to the house to speak with Tigress.

"What was that?" Rem asked. Tigress told him what happened with Po and Viper. Rem could understand his frustration. In the short time he had with Viper, he could tell she was a sun shining person. As they started to eat, a knock came at the door. Rem answered it. Tiaopi peaked her head in the doorway.

"Hey, are you guys having dinner?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um... You remember those women that were mean to me? Well, they heard what Po said, came to my house, and apologized," Tiaopi said.

"That's great."

"Yeah, but the thing is I want to invite them for dinner but I don't have any food in the house," Tiaopi explained.

"You don't?"

"I usually leech off of you, and your food is much better than my cooking."

"That is true," Rem muttered.

"Hey!"

"So what are you asking?" Rem asked. Tiaopi opened the door all the way to show the women there.

"I was hoping there was... more room at the table," Tiaopi said hopefully. Before Rem could answer, Tigress came to the door.

"Of course there's more. Come on in," Tigress said. The women came in and they all enjoyed the feast.

 **continued...**


	22. Welcome home

Welcome Home

* * *

It took them three days to get Po to calm down, which means the whole Jade Palace was fasting. Finally, Tigress got through to him in a letter.

 _Are we not called to forgive so that we may also be forgiven?_

Truth hurts because it calls us to let go of something we grudgingly hold, and for Po that was his anger of the situation. He sighed when he read the letter. She was right. That seemed to become a perpetual thing. About two days after Tigress sent that letter, she and the group came back to the Jade Palace. Po smiled, running up to her and hugging her tightly. Tigress was nearly knocked off balanced but hugged back as well. "I missed you," Po whispered.

"I missed you, too," Tigress replied.

"Ahem?" Coughed Monkey. Po released Tigress and chuckled.

"And you guys as well," Po said. Then he spotted Tiaopi. "And this must be Tiaopi. It's good to finally meet you. I hope you'll keep Rem in place."

"I'll try," Tiaopi smirked.

"I'm right here, you know," Rem replied.

"The others are down at the noodle shop. Let's go down there," Po suggested.

"Actually, I need to talk to you, Po. In private," Tigress explained. Po's eyes narrowed at her in confusion but shrugged as she followed her to the room.

"Okay, why don't you guys go on without us," Po suggested. As they left, Po followed Tigress up to the Jade Palace. "Didn't you say you were going to bring your parents?"

"I did. They're at the shop as well," Tigress replied as they went to Po's room. "Is anyone else in the Jade Palace?" Po gave Tigress a weird look.

"No," He slowly said. She grinned mischievously.

"Good," she said as she surprised Po with a kiss. "Because we have a lot of catching up to do."

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Po smirked.

"Maybe," She replied, not fully answering the question. Po chuckled as they both sat down on the mat. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Po said, oblivious to the tone she was using. Tigress lightly pushed Po down on his back.

"I mean I missed you a lot," She said seductively. Po finally got the message.

"Oh! Yeah, I missed you that way too," Po tried to recover. Tigress chuckled a bit as she kissed him again.

"We never had the 'honeymoon', you know," Tigress mentioned. Po chuckled.

"You want to make up for lost time?" Po teased. Tigress just playfully growled as they continued to kiss each other.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Po asked, not ceasing to kiss Tigress.

"It's Ulaghai, Dragon Warrior. He's in need of your assistance," Zeng announced on the other side of the door.

"Tell him the Dragon Warrior has a meeting with Tigress," Tigress answered.

"He says it's... 'Master' related," Zeng said. Po and Tigress stopped kissing and sighed.

"Of course it is," Po muttered under his breath. Tigress got off of Po and helped him up.

"It's probably just a small matter," Tigress said optimistically. Po rolled his eyes.

"It's **_never_** just a 'small matter' with the Master," Po replied. The two went outside to see Ulaghai with a hooded figure. "Hello Ulaghai, what's the matter," Po sighed.

"Po, this man has been traveling across China to see you," Ulaghai explained. Po's eyes widened a bit as he looked at the hooded figure. He couldn't see his face, but his back was hunched over a lot.

"Oh, what is it that you needed, sir?" Po asked.

"Your forgiveness," The man whispered. Po and Tigress had heard that voice before. "I've been wandering China trying to find a way to exact revenge on my enemies, but when I found a servant of the Master at the edge of Western China, I realized my faults. I am the master of evil. No amount of work I do can fix the evils I've done. But one time, I heard your message about forgiving people. It gave me hope and after that, I had to meet and ask you for forgiveness. I understand if you don't feel it fit to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do to attempt to redeem myself, any torture I can go through to make the amends, please tell me so I can do it." the man clutched his chest, fell down on his knees, and bowed on his face before Po. It was then that his hood came off and his cloak undone. No one could mistake those white and red spotted feathers. His left leg had been replaced with a prosthetic leg. His beak was scarred in several places. His wings seem burnt, but Po guessed that was a permanent reminder from the cannon. His back was covered in bandages, and from the looks of it the bandages covered up deep wounds and scars that had yet to heal. The man cried out in a loud voice, sobbing, "The guilt of my past has haunted me for the last ten years. I know that I deserve nothing but your condemnation. So if that's your choice then go ahead." Po looked at Tigress, who seemed as speechless as he was. Po sighed, looked up at the sky, and then looked down at Shen. He bent down, lifted his face from the ground, and smiled.

"I forgive you," Po said. Shen was so shocked, he didn't believe the words that he had heard.

"What?"

"I forgive you," Po repeated.

"How? How can you forgive someone who has taken so much from you," Shen asked in tears. Po smiled widely and hugged the peacock.

"Just like the Master has forgiven us, we are to forgive each other," Po replied. Shen just stood there frozen and then cried again.

"I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Po replied. He released Shen, helped him up, and looked at Ulaghai. "Have the others seen him?"

"Yes, it was nearly impossible for me to get everyone to calm down, especially Li Shan. Tai-Lung, Jia, Shifu, Viper, and Crane were the only ones who were helping me to calm the room down," Ulaghai sighed. Po sighed as well.

"It's going to be hard for you to earn everyone's trust," Tigress said, finally coming into the conversation. "But it's not impossible. If Tai-Lung can do it, you can too. But you'll have to understand their mistrust."

"I know," Shen said shamefully. "Even if I do ask for forgiveness from each of them, it doesn't mean that they'll trust me. Which is why I'm only here to ask for forgiveness and going back. I'm not going to be welcomed here." Po put his hand on Shen's shoulder.

"Stay. The others will learn how to forgive. Just like I have," Po replied.

"Now, you should go back down to the village and get your wounds properly treated," Tigress suggested.

"What about you two? Aren't you coming?" Ulaghai asked. Tigress held Po's arm.

"The Dragon Warrior and I have some...private matters to discuss," Tigress said, hoping the two would get the point. Ulaghai and Shen's eyes widened. Both of them put their hands and wings up in submission.

"Okay, sorry to intrude. We'll be leaving now," Ulaghai said, rushing down the mountain with Shen hobbling along with him. Po sighed.

"This is going to create a lot of mess," Po muttered.

"That can wait," Tigress said from behind him. Po turned around to see Tigress with a mischievous smile. "You and I need to continue where we left off." She motioned Po to follow her with her tail. Po's eyes widened.

"I love my job as a servant," He proclaimed, "The benefits are soo soo worth it." With that, Po rushed after Tigress.

Po and Tigress did indeed have a happy life together. Shen was eventually accepted into the village, even by Li Shan. Po is now an uncle to Tai-Lung's daughter Lula and her three kids. Jia and Crane had one child together. Rem and Tiaopi finally got married and became servants of the Master, living in Southern China to help the people there. Ulaghai's lions ventured back to their homeland to finish the work that Ulaghai started. Ulaghai continued to live in the Valley of Peace. Gun-Ho stayed there as well, helping Mr. Ping with the noodle shop. The Master fulfilled his promise to Po, and Tigress gave birth to two healthy children, both just like their father and mother. Po was happy with the life the Master gave him, even though he and Tigress still chose to do the will of the Master, even in their old age. But Po did say something about the Master in whole. He tells it to his children every time they ask him what the Master is like. He simply says, "The Master is love."

 **The End**


End file.
